Far Away
by clovislabritania
Summary: Pour ma première Fic, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de plausible. Voilà ce qui aurait (peut-être) pu se passer à l'époque de l'adolescence de Gellert Grindelwald. Ceci est une histoire contenant de l'amour entre hommes, plus communément appelé YAOI. Et donc, les homophobes ne lisez pas.
1. Chapter 1 Nostalgie

Là, on et dans une cellule.

Il fait froid, humide. Pas l'endroit rêvé pour un déjeuner.

Pourtant, le voici qui déjeune.

Eh oui!

Gellert Grindelwald est emprisonné depuis.. .Ma foi, il ne sait plus lui-même!

Il est là, dans cette même cage, depuis des années et des années.

Pourquoi?

Ben voyons, tout le monde le sait!

Parce qu'il a perdu ce fameux duel avec Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Albus...

Pourquoi Gellert est-il nostalgique, tout d'un coup?

Ho! et puis pourquoi pas? Après tout, c'est la fin de sa vie, il le sait, alors pourquoi refouler de douces pensées comme celles de... Albus Dumbledore?

Il avait quoi 16... 17 ans?

Ça fait longtemps en tous cas...

Il avait emménagé chez sa grand-tante Bathilda. Une femme charmante... Ou plutôt une vieillarde charmante. Son âge était un mystère, tous les enfants de Godric's Hollow en faisaient le sujet de leurs histoires à dormir debout.

Gellert avait été injustement renvoyé de Drumstrang pour avoir testé certains sortilèges de magie noire sur ses camarades de classe. Un rien, je vous jure!

Aucun n'était réellement destiné à tuer... Presque aucun... Bon peut-être quelque uns... À peine... Bon d'accord, la moitié...Le deux tiers?...Non, pas question de monter plus haut!

Bon, bref, Grindelwald venait à peine d'arriver à Godric's Hollow qu'il fit la charmante connaissance du réputé Albus Dumbledore. Ou non, de l'insupportable Albus Dumbledore. Une vrai plaie ce gars...

* * *

Albus avait été contraint à quitter ses études, ses prestigieuses et brillantes études, pour s'occuper de cette petite folle de Ariana. Bon c'était un peu fort de le dire comme ça... Évidemment que Albus adorait sa petite sœur et il était aussi triste qu'elle de la mort de sa mère, mais de là à l'obliger à tout lâcher pour retourner vivre chez lui!

Albus était furieux.

Tout ce en quoi il était le plus doué lui était arraché. Quelle injustice!

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Abelforth qui restait à la maison? De toute façon, c'était un empoté, il n'irait jamais loin dans la vie. Cet idiot. Et puis, ça lui aurait fait plaisir de s'occuper d'Ariana, ils s'aimaient tellement, mais non... C'était la responsabilité de l'aîné de rester en arrière, de soutenir la famille.

Quelle merde.

Et donc voilà dans quel état d'esprit se trouvent nos deux idiots lorsqu'ils se rencontrent pour la première fois. Et laissez-moi vous dire que c'est pas beau à voir.

* * *

Albus marchait en direction de l'épicerie. Abelforth, qui était à la maison pour les vacances de Noël, avait toujours faim (ça mange tout le temps, mais ça ne sait même pas tenir une baguette correctement, non mais. Bon voilà qu'il se met à parlé comme une vieille femme...), Albus avait donc eu tôt fait de vider ses réserves de nourriture.

C'était un vrai calvaire de s'occuper de ses frère et sœur. Albus se jura de ne jamais travailler avec des enfants, plus tard, c'était trop galère. Les gens qui rêvaient de devenir enseignants étaient de véritables masochistes, ni plus, ni moins. Comment pouvait-on rêver de faire sa vie enfermé dans une classe puante à bourrer les crânes vides d'une bande de morveux?

Et les Moldus qui le regardaient de travers, comme d'habitude... Quelle bande de petits cons.

Même la caissière n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager bizarrement. Abel ne pouvait pas aller s'acheter sa nourriture lui-même à la place d'envoyer son grand-frère faire la sale besogne à sa place?

-Voici votre monnaie, monsieur, fit la caissière en lui envoyant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

C'était tout-à-fait puérile! Voilà que cette garce tentait désespérément de le draguer...

Albus se détourna d'elle. Il avait sérieusement besoin de se changer les idées. Il sortit le plus vite possible de l'épicerie. Tout sauf rester planté devant cette idiot de mauvaise qualité. Quand il voulait se faire une fille, il avait au mois la décence de choisir un sorcière. Et Godric's Hollow n'en manquait pas!

Albus passa une main excédée dans sas boucles châtaines. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec nostalgie. Si seulement il pouvait être à Poudlar... Là-bas, il avait un tas de choses importantes à faire. Et il n'y avait que des Sorciers. Pas un seul Modu! Il s'ennuyait de ses amis, de ses études et surtout de ses succès. Car Merlin sait qu'il en avait!

Il ruminait toujours ses idées noires lorsque l'un de ses pieds entra en collision avec quelque chose de chaux et moue. En penchant la tête, il découvrit qu'il venait de passer à deux doigts d'écraser un petit animal noir, qu'il confondit tout d'abord avec un chat. Mais en y regardant de plus près il reconnu un ours. Que faisait un ourson au beau milieu de Godric's Hollow?

C'était là un mystère qu'il ne se donna pas la peine de résoudre. Il attrapa la bête alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déguerpir à toutes jambes. L'ourson se débattit quelques secondes, puis il abandonna. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement agressif.

Albus le souleva jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage, ce qui était plutôt dangereux.

-Salut, toi, dit-il sans obtenir de réponse de la part de l'animal.

Le jeune sorcier prit alors une décision que je serais bien en peine de justifier. Il décida de garder l'ours.

Il n'était pas sans savoir que s'était complètement idiot...

D'ailleurs, ce qui se passa par la suite le prouva efficacement. Albus ramena le petit animal jusqu'à la maison, et il s'enferma avec lui dans sa chambre. Il s'installa dans son lit, s'empara de sa tablette à dessin et entreprit de coucher sur le papier un portait pour le moins magnifique de l'ourson.

Albus resta un bon moment assis à la regarder (même lorsqu'il eut terminer son dessin). L'ourson restait parfaitement immobile et l'observait aussi avec beaucoup d'attention.

Ça peut paraître un peut bizarre comme scène, mais il sembla à Albus tout autant qu'à l'ourson que ce fut la chose la plus normale à faire dans ce genre de situation. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, silencieux, durant de longues heures qui parurent durer une simple fraction de seconde.  
Albus finit pas s'endormir, et à son réveille, tout ce qu'il resta pour prouver l'existante de cet étrange animal fut son portrait et le crayon disparu qu'Albus avait laissé sur sa table de nuit. Il attribua son vol à l'ourson, même s'il savait que cela n'avait absolument aucun sens.

* * *

Grindewald, que nous appellerons Gellert, sentit son coeur manquer un battement dès qu'il la vit. Ça faisait une bonne semaine qu'il vivait à Godric's Hollow, mais jamais il ne l'avait encore aperçue. Elle était charmante! Même pour une saleté de Moldue, elle était tout-à-fait adorable. La première chose qu'il pensa fut (et c'était très pertinent): je veux coucher avec cette pétasse.

Il était comme ça, que voulez-vous? À 17 ans, il était bien normal d'en avoir foutrement marre d'être vierge. Il faut dire que Gellert n'était pas particulièrement populaire à Drumstrang (et ne me demandez pas de prononcer le nom de cette maudite écore). Il était donc normal qu'il n'aie, pour ainsi dire, aucune expérience en matière de sexualité.

Mais comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire dans cette maudite ville que de penser au sexe, il en profitait pleinement.

Et cette fille était totalement son genre. Son père, le boulanger, le regardait avec méfiance, et il avait bien raison! Lorsque Gellert voulait quelque chose, il finissait toujours par l'obtenir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il était un garçon très intelligent qui savait arriver à ses fins. Il subsistait tout-de-même un problème majeur: il ne connaissait rien aux Moldus.

Comble de malheur, il ne savait en rien ce qui pouvait bien attirer une fille.

Mais dans la fougue de la jeunesse (si je peux m'exprimer ainsi), on ne pense pas à ce genre de détails. On se lance dans l'aventure tête baissée et on se cogne (pas si) doucement aux obstacles de la vie (dis donc, c'est très philosophique, comme phrase). Et comme Gellert était de ceux-là qui n'ont peur de (presque) rien, il fit un pas en avant et alla à la rencontre de sa Némésis (celle du moment, car ça n'allait pas durer éternellement, et je me doute que vous vous en doutez parce que sinon, vous ne liriez pas cette fic).

-Salut, lança-t-il à la fille du boulanger.

Elle le dévisagea bizarrement.

-Quelle belle journée, tenta-t-il vainement. Est-ce que eu aime ça...euh...le pain?

-Si tu cherche à coucher avec moi, tu 'as aucune chance, connard.

Puis elle s'en alla sur ces mots.

Gellert ne tenta même pas de la poursuivre. Cette pouffiasse avait bien raison, il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il poussa un long soupire et leva les yeux vers la foule de Moldus que l'entourait. L'un d'eux le fixait étrangement de ses yeux bleus pétillants. Immédiatement, il détesta ce regard.


	2. Chapter 2 Adversaires

Bonjour. Je sais que c'est plutôt maladroit de ma part, mais je omis de mentionner que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. En fait, presque rien de tout ça n'est de moi. Toutes les idées sont de J. K. Rowling. C'est elle qui a dit qu'Albus était homosexuel. C'est elle qui a suggéré une relation avec Grindelwald. Moi, je n'ai fait que me demander comment ça a bien pu se passer.

Sinon, merci pour le commentaire, fereve13. J'ai corrigé (enfin, j'espère) et si il y a un autre problème, ça me fera très plaisir d'y remédier À TOUT JAMAIS. :)

Donc voici le deuxième chapitre. Assez différent du premier.

* * *

Albus marchait dans tout Godric's Hollow dans l'espoir de revoir son ourson. Il ne l'avait certainement pas oublié. Sincèrement, il s'était même vachement attaché à lui. Il laissait ses pieds traîner sur le sol, balayant la poussière de ses talons, lorsque le grondement lointain d'une foule attira son attention. Il leva les yeux à l'horizon pour apercevoir tout un tas de Moldus attroupés autour de je- ne-sais-quoi.

Normalement, Albus serait immédiatement reparti. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus inintéressant qu'une bande de Moldus en furie. Seulement, il y avait ce garçon aux cheveux de la couleur du blé, qui se trouvait en plein milieu du cercle.

Albus fila vers eux.

-Vas-y, Gellert! Casse lui le bras.

Ho! Quelle plaie!

Ces imbéciles de Moldus jouaient encore à ce stupide jeu!

Albus n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt... Quelle idée de battre en duel un autre garçon seulement avec un bras? Pas de baguette! Même pas une arme Moldue quelconque! Et ils se trouvaient virils, en plus. Non mais... Même le nom était ringard. "Bras-de-fer". Complètement cinglés, ces Moldus...

Alors pourquoi _ce _garçon participait à un concours aussi tordu? D'accord, ça mettait merveilleusement bien la forme de ses bras en valeur... Mais ce jeu n'en restait pas moins stupide. Et sexy en quelques sortes... Eh merde! Était-il vraiment en train de s'extasier sur le corps de ce pauvre type? Le blond était un Sorcier, ça sautait aux yeux, mais il était aussi un _mec_. Non, mais!

Albus secoua sa tête. Il était mal vu de reluquer les garçons. Même s'ils étaient très séduisants. Parce que celui-ci l'était indéniablement...

Ho! Allait-il enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose?

-Albus, s'exclama l'un des Moldus, qui connaissait vraisemblablement son nom (Albus aurait jurer l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où. Sûrement qu'il lui avait parlé dans la rue à un moment ou à un autre sans pour autant avoir été marqué par la supposée conversation qu'ils avaient du avoir... Il faut dire qu' Albus ne se rappelait jamais de ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas, alors que tout le monde se rappelait tout-le-temps de lui).

Le Moldu le dévisagea comme... comme rien, en fait. Les Moldus avaient vraiment des expressions faciales indéchiffrables.

-Veux-tu jouer? proposa le Moldu avec entrain.

Albus avait envie de vomir. Lui? Jouer à ce truc débile? Jamais! Plutôt mourir!

Le Sorcier blond envoya son adversaire au tapis.

-Alors, Albus? continua le Moldu. Es-tu prêt à te mesurer à Gellert?

Les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent. Il allait pouvoir _toucher_ aux jolie mains du Sorcier? Ho, oui, il était prêt!

Il y a quand-même des choses qui ne se refusent pas, dans la vie! Et puis tant pis s'il était contradictoire!

Il s'approcha de son futur adversaire avec entrain.

Il tendit sa main à celui qui se prénommait vraisemblablement Gellert.

-Alors, couilles molles? fit le blond. As-tu peur? As-tu envie de faire dans ton froc?

-Non, pas au sens où tu l'entends, répondit Albus, un sourire ineffaçable collé aux lèvres.

Il colla sa main à celle de son adversaire.

-Alors? Est-ce plutôt toi qui a peur? fit Albus avec mesquinerie.

-Non, rugit Gellert.

Les muscles de son bras droit durcirent sous l'effet de l'effort. Il se mit à grogner comme un chien.

Albus eut un frisson en sentait la main de son vis-à-vis se tendre. Ce gars-là était tellement sexy! Le prénommé Gellert lui lança un regard emplis de férocité, qui fit sursauter Albus. Décidément, ce type était de plus-en-plus attirant. C'était bizarre, parce qu' Albus ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais intéressé à un garçon de sa vie. Les doigts de Gellert se resserrèrent autour de sa main. Albus n'en pouvait tout simplement plus!

Il sentait déjà une bosse brûlante se former entre ses jambes. En voulant la cacher, il cessa de regarder son adversaire, qui en profita pour prendre le dessus. En moins de deux, Gellert envoya le revers de sa main se plaquer contre de bois dure.

-Ahah! triompha-t-il.

-Bravo, murmura Albus avec gêne.

Il leva les yeux vers le gagnant.

Le visage de ce dernier était illuminé d'une émotion qui le rendait tout-à-fait adorable. Et Albus se surprit à penser ainsi. Gellert souriait joyeusement et sans retenue. Il montrait ses dents droites tandis que ses lèvres se soulevaient de manière... ma foie... Il était bien difficile de trouver un mot qui rende justice à cette splendide vision.

Oui, c'était tout-à-fait splendide! Non... Plus encore! Merveilleux!

Et si Albus avait été une espèce de playboy, il en aurait profité pour rouler une pelle à ce gars-là à l'instant. Seigneur qu'il en avait envie!

Il ravala difficilement sa salive. Eh merde, il avait touché à sa peau! Il se sentait comme une collégienne en chaleur. Ce type blond avait une très mauvaise influence sur lui.

Il devait décoller, il devait partir d'ici immédiatement!

Albus se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna à grands pas. Dégage, dégage, dégage...

Il se jura mentalement de tout faire pour l'éviter, à l'avenir.

* * *

Albus était confortablement installé contre un arbre, dans la forêt. Il avait emmené sa tablette à dessin dans l'espoir de revoir son ourson adoré. Comme ce dernier ne se montrait pas le bout du nez, le Sorcier avait décider de laisser son crayon se promener sur sa feuille sans trop penser à ce qu'il dessinait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se surprit à avoir copié à la perfection les traits fins du Sorcier blond.

Albus s'apprêtait à chiffonner son œuvre lorsqu'un craquement derrière lui le fit se retourner.

-Bonjour, dit-il par réflexe, avant de sursauter.

-Salut, fit le Sorcier blond avec animosité.

Albus déglutit difficilement.

-C'est bizarre de te trouver ici, remarqua le blond.

-Ha, répondit Albus sans conviction. Mais... Comment t'appelles-tu?

Quand on a rien à dire, on change de sujet, c'est toujours très efficace. Ça relance la conversation dans un sens moins gênant et votre interlocuteur ne s'en rend même pas compte. Vous essayerez un de ce quatres.

-Gellert Grindelwald, et toi?

-Albus Dumbledore.

-Je hais ton nom.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

-Tu es un Sorcier, finit par dire Albus.

-Oui, fit Gridelwald sans réussir à cacher sa surprise.

-Je viens de Poudlar, et toi?

-Drumstrang.

Un léger sourire illumina le visage d'Albus. Grin le dévisagea bizarrement.

-Ta tête me dit quelque chose. On s'est déjà vu?

Albus éclata d'un rire cristallin dont il était le seul à connaître le secret (et, soi dit en passant, dont il se servait généralement pour séduire les filles). Son charme ne sembla cependant pas très bien marcher sur Grindewald puisque celui-ci grimaça de plus belle.

-Je t'ai replacé, annonça tout-à-coup le Sorcier blond. "Le célèbre Dumbledore de Poudlar"...

-Oui, c'est moi, sourit Albus.

-Petit con.

Surpris, Albus n'osa pas répondre tout-de-suite.

-Mais tu n'as pas l'air aussi doué que la rumeur le dit, remarqua Grin.

-Non, effectivement. Je suis bien plus doué!

Grindelwald se pencha au dessus de la tablette à dessin d'Albus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda-t-il.

Puis il saisit l'objet sans la moindre gêne.

-Beurk, c'est ta copine?

Un rougissement incontrôlable s'étendit sur les joues du châtain.

-Ehh... Non, dit-il.

Grin lui jeta un regard suspicieux, puis un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres roses (note à lui-même: Albus devait impérativement cesser de trouver de adjectifs aux lèvres de ce type, pour sa propre santé mentale).

-Alors c'est la fille que tu _aimes _(et il prononça ce dernier mot en mettant bien l'accent sur le côté ridicule de ce qu'il impliquait).

-Non! s'exclama Albus, tout en rougissant de plus belle.

-J'ai raison!

Ça devenait complètement stupide.

-J'ai raison, j'ai raison! répéta Grin en riant.

Et même si il était plus que séduisant à cette instant, Albus se souvint de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté au village et éprouva un irrésistible envie de se venger.

-Et toi, dit-il, tu as un sacré faible pour la fille du boulanger.

-Quoi? aboya Grindelwald.

-J'ai dis...

-Non, la ferme! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as dit.

Une idée complètement folle germa dans l'esprit tordu d'Albus.

-Écoute, commença-t-il, si tu me promet de ne rien dire à personne à propos de cette fille, sur mon dessin, je vais t'aider à te taper la fille tu boulanger.

-Vraiment? s'étonna Grin.

-Oui. Et je suis très doué, pour ce genre de trucs.

-En vrai?

-En vrai!  
Grin sembla y penser sérieusement pendant quelques secondes.

-C'est complètement débile, ton idée, gronda le blond.

-Et alors, on va bien se marrer, après tout, sourit Albus.

Ces derniers mots firent céder Grindelwald.

-Bon, okay, mais tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance?

Albus le regarda de haut-en-bas.

-Tu la veux dans ton lit pour une seule nuit ou tu veux la demander en mariage?

-Je veux seulement coucher avec elle, pardi! s'exclama le Sorcier blond.

-Alors oui, tu as une chance.

Imaginer Grin en train de faire l'amour mit aussitôt ses reins en feu. Ho! Saloperie! Saloperie!

* * *

Albus n'arrivait toujours pas à se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il avait réussi à faire il y avait à peine 48 heures. Lui qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'approcher de ce Grindelwald se foutait dans la merde en lui proposant un marché qui impliquait forcément de passer du temps auprès de lui.

Quel idiot il était (mais seulement à ses heures, notez bien, parce que le reste du temps, il était un véritable génie, et ça, tout-le-monde le savait)!

Albus fixa la page blanche de sa tablette à dessin. Il était en manque d'inspiration, là. Une idée... Une idée...

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de penser à Grindelwald. C'était idiot de s'extasier sur un bel étalon. Après tout, il n'avait aucune chance, pas vrai? Qui en aurait eu avec un enquiquineur pareil?

Même si quelqu'un arrivait à se faire apprécier par ce petit connard dégénéré, il ne pourrait pas le supporter bien longtemps. Et pour savoir ça, pas besoin d'être un génie! C'était plus qu'évident. Grindelwald était impulsif, impertinent, irrespectueux, méchant, insultant, irritant... C'est moi ou tous ces défauts reviennent à peu près au même. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne donnait sûrement pas la vie facile aux gens autour de lui. Il était beau... Mais ça se résumait pas mal à ça.

Albus se plaqua la main contre son front.

Ha! Il pensait encore à lui! Quelle emmerdeur, ce Grindelwald!

Non mais ce con ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille une minute? Si seulement il pouvait retrouver son petit ourson... Ça lui remonterait le moral, ça!

Albus soupira. Il aurait fallu qu'il arrive quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette saloperie de ville merdique. Il détestait cet endroit. Il détestait tout de Godric's Hollow.

Okay, bon, il exagérait peut-être un tout petit peu...

Il avait déjà aimé cette ville. Il y a longtemps. Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle était la source de son calvaire. Et ça le faisait fichtrement chier de se retrouver coincé dans la ville qu'il blâmait pour tous ces problèmes.

S'il continuait comme ça, il allait faire un dépression. Il commençait réellement à déprimer solide.

Bon il devait penser à quelque chose de joyeux...

Eh...

Non pas Grindelwald quand il l'avait battu au bras de fer!

Ce connard.

_Bang!_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

_-Ouais, c'est ça! Casse-lui la figure!_

_-Défonce lui la tronche!_

Ha... Les Moldus... Qu'avaient-ils donc encore à faire tout ce bruit?

_-Gellert! Gellert!_

Quoi? Et Grindelwald était de la partie en plus?

_-Ne te laisse pas faire par le nouveau, Abel!_

Ho non! Il en était hors de question!

Albus se leva immédiatement. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se précipita vers l'entrée de la maison, puis ce qui lui sembla être la source de ce vacarme. Où était donc ce connard de Grindelwald qui osait s'en prendre à sa famille?

Albus courait en en perdre l'haleine. Bientôt, il pu apercevoir le regroupement de Moldus qui lançaient des encouragements. Et en son centre, il pouvait facilement reconnaître son frère Alberforth et Grindelwald, tous deux couverts de sang et de bleus.

Non, définitivement, Albus détestait les enfants et leur manie de la violence. Jamais, JAMAIS il ne deviendrait enseignant!


	3. Chapter 3 Je-vais-t'en-foutre-une-philie

Abelforth avait toujours été du genre « Je vais t'en foutre une dans la gueule et tu n'arriveras même plus à manger autre chose que du pudding après ça, tellement je t'aurai défoncé la mâchoire », mais il n'avait jusque là jamais trouvé un adversaire qui partage cette marinière pour le moins (complètement) débile de penser.*

Seulement, il se trouve que la je-vais-t'en-foutre-une-philie avait séduit Gellert Grindelwald depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Eh oui. Il n'avait fait qu'écouter les conseils judicieux de son instinct quand il avait _accidentellement_ mis les élèves de sa classe en danger de mort.

Ça n'avait presque pas été préméditer! Et puis pas de quoi le renvoyer, en plus. Non mais! Les enseignants n'avaient vraiment plus aucune tolérance, de nos jours.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il aurait pu merveilleusement bien s'entendre avec Abelforth, s'ils avaient été dans le même camps. Malheureusement, ils ne partageaient pas tout dans la vie. Et une chose assez cruciale qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun était leur appartenance nationaliste.

Ils étaient tous deux du même pays, là n'était pas la question. Seulement, Gellert avait beau être né en Angleterre, il n'en était pas moins étranger. Il avait été élevé très loin du sol anglais, et ne se sentait absolument pas appartenir à ce pays qu'il qualifiait généralement de débile.

Et se différent s'était manifesté de manière plutôt inattendue.

Gellert Grindelwald s'était risqué, il y avait à peine quelques minutes, à s'approcher de la _belle_ fille du boulanger. S'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de cervelle, il aurait attendu de ne pas être sous le nez d'Abelforth. Malheureusement, il avait toujours eu une petite tendance à être stupide lorsqu'il se retrouvait en face de quelqu'un qui lui plaisait.

Et donc il n'avait pas remarqué les regards éloquents qu'Abel lui avait lancé, et il n'avait pas non-plus remarqué ceux, plutôt effrayés des Moldus qui l'entouraient. Il se trouve que la fille de boulanger était effectivement très séduisante. Et évidemment, Grin n'était pas le seul à être sensible à son charme. Abel avait déjà tenté une approche pour le moins semblable à celle choisie par Grindelwald et il avait été repoussé avec autant de vigueur que le Sorcier blond s'apprêtait à l'être.

Malheureusement, l'impitoyable fille du boulanger n'eut pas le temps de couper court aux effusions hormonales de Grindelwald qu'Abelforth se jetait déjà furieusement sur lui. Si on lui avait demandé sur le coup la raison de son geste, il aurait plaidé la défense d'une pauvre jeune fille en détresse. Mais tous savaient qu'il n'avait ainsi réagit que par jalousie. Il avait évidemment eu peur que Grin ne soit pas repoussé, et qu'il aie de la chance là où il n'en avait pas eu. Une saleté d'étranger allait se faire une nana canon alors qu'un bon gars du coins s'était fait remballer? Non! Pas question!

Cependant, même si la raison de tout cela était complètement bidon, l'échange n'en fut pas moins violent. Et comme tous deux prirent finalement plaisir à se taper sur la tête, ils en oublièrent la raison initiale et continuèrent sans plus se poser de questions.

Voilà donc ce que découvrit Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui. Les deux bagarreurs étaient déjà bien réchauffés et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le arrêter. Il est effectivement difficile de stopper deux personnes qui ont énormément de plaisir. C'était cependant un plaisir assez essoufflant. Les deux Sorciers finirent donc par retomber d'eux même sur le sol. Albus empêcha son petit frère de se relever pour continuer la bataille. Il le toisa avec réprobation.

-Abel, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique?

-Mghhtmghfff...

Il était difficile de parler lorsque notre mâchoire semblait sur le point de tomber en morceaux.

-J'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir un frère aussi irresponsable! gronda Albus.

Il se retourna vers Grin, qui s'était relevé et titubait vers lui.

-Ho, toi aussi, tu me désespères, lança-t-il au blond.

-Blfffghgh... répondit Grindelwald avec pertinence.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Viens Abel, on rentre.

-Mght!

-Je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi.

Abelforth secouait vainement la tête.

Albus souleva son petit frère dans les airs. Celui-ci n'avait même pas la force de se débattre. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Grindelwald, allongé dans la poussière. Il n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état qu'Abel, mais Albus décida tout-de-même de le laisser à son sort.

Après tout, il devait forcément vivre chez quelqu'un, et cette personne viendrait le chercher et s'occuperait de lui. Ce n'était pas sa responsabilité, compris? Et puis tant pis si ça détruisait l'image de garçon parfait et attentionné que tous avaient de lui (enfin, presque tous, puisque bon nombre de filles l'appelaient plutôt « le bête » ou « celui qui possède tous les lits » ou encore « ha!oui!plus fort! », mais c'était dans une sphère totalement différente de sa vie).

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il était rentré avec Abel et qu'il avait abandonné Grin. Il fit s'allonger Abelforth dans son lit et entrepris de l'examiner et minutie. Ouh là! C'était pas beau à voir. Grin ne l'avait pas manqué, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire! Et tout ce sang!

Albus sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea ver la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte de la pharmacie et découvrit l'étagère où auraient dus se trouver tous les bandages complètement vide. Il prit une grande inspiration. Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à aller en acheter (note à lui-même : si in rencontrait de nouveau Grindelwald, il s'assurerait de lui montrer à quel point la droite d'Abel était une douce caresse à côté de la sienne).

Il claqua la porte d'entrée ne sortant, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la pharmacie. Il passa par la place publique, où il pu voir que personne n'était venu récupérer Grin. Il ne lui lança qu'un regard.

Cet enculé méritait bien son sort, après tout. Il avait osé s'en prendre à son frère, et il lui causait des tas de soucis à lui aussi. Bon okay, il n'avait jamais eu une relation très chaleureuse avec son frère, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un membre de se famille, et Albus détestait qu'on s'en prenne à ses proches. Par exemple, quand les garçons de Serpentard avaient tabassé son meilleur ami, en première année, il avait piqué une de ses colères! Ces fils de pute n'avaient plus jamais osé toucher à quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse avoir de l'importance à ses yeux, sous risque de se retrouver encore une fois à faire d'horribles cauchemars incluant du pétrole, des fourmis géantes, des toilettes et de la confiture aux fraises.

Vous comprendrez donc aisément pourquoi Albus avait bien de la difficulté à éprouver de la sympathie pour ce pauvre type qui s'était battu avec Abel. Seulement, en sortant de la pharmacie, il découvrit la seule chose qui aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis. _Elle_. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle s'y était pris pour réussir à sortir du sous-sol, mais une chose était sûre, elle l'avait fait toute seule, cette fois-ci. Abel était trop mal en point pour l'avoir aidée.

Elleleva ses grands yeux vers Albus, semblant le supplier du regard. Impossible de rester impassible devant ça. Elleenserrait étroitement le corps de Grindelwald.

-J'ai vu Abel, déclara-t-elle. Il était tout blessé, alors j'en ai déduit que celui qui lui avait fait ça devait l'être aussi.

Albus soupira de soulagement.Elle était dans un de ses bons moments. Parfois, ellese mettait à délirer et il avait vraiment peur à ses moments-là. Il s'empressa d'attraper sa main.

-On ne doit pas le laisser là, dit-elle.

Albus fixa Grindelwald. Bon, il n'avait plus tellement le choix, désormais. Il se pencha vers lui, l'entoura des ses bras et l'entraîna dans les airs.

-Ça va, maintenant, je le tient, on rentre.

Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle de rester si longtemps à l'extérieur. Elleétait traumatisée... C'était dangereux de l'exposer ainsi aux Moldus et à leurs idée sadiques.

Ils se dirigea vers sa maison le plus vite qu'il le put.

* * *

Gellet sentait une drôle d'odeur envahir ses narines. Hum... Que ça sentait bon... Sa grand-tante Bathilda devait avoir cuisiné des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner. Miam.

Il se retourna dans son lit. Tiens, il semblait différent, ce matin. Il ouvrit un œil, puis étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Où était-il donc?

Il se redressa. À côté de lui, un garçon s'était endormi en position assise, sur une chaise, et une serviette tâchée de sang à la main. Il devina que c'était le siens.

Ses blessures avaient été soignées et pensées. Mais d'où venait donc cette odeur? Gellert se pencha et fourra sa tête dans le drap qui le recouvrait. Il prit une grande inspiration. Hum... Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position. Qu'avait-on fait à ces draps pour qu'ils dégagent de pareilles effluves?

Il se redressa soudainement, regardant à nouveau autour de lui. C'était la chambre de cet abrutis de Dumbledore, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Alors cette odeur... Il risqua d'approcher son visage du Sorcier endormi. Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup.

Eh merde...

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer...

Encore une fois... Inspirer, expirer... Et puis encore une... Inspirer... Il s'approcha imperceptiblement. Ce que ce gars sentait bon... Un peu plus proche... Inspirer... Encore un peu plus...Expirer... Inspirer... Ha... Si seulement, ça ce goûtait, un truc pareil...

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de formuler en pensée, pour se retrouver face-à-face avec Dumbledore. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui... Et il n'était plus endormi.

-C'est très malpoli de renifler les gens dans leur sommeil, remarqua le Sorcier à la tignasse châtaine-rousse.

Gellert ne répondit rien.

-Alors, as-tu perdu ta langue?

Gellert revint à lui juste au moment où son vis-à-vis prononçait le mot « langue ». Il rougit violemment.

_-Langue_?répéta-t-il stupidement en fixant la bouche de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir à son tour. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un petit moment. Aucun des deux n'arrivait plus à construire une phase cohérente. Ce fut Dumbledore qui se ressaisit le premier.

-Hum... Je vais aller voir comment se porte mon frère.

-Hm... Oui...

Dumbledore avala sa salive.

-Alors j'y vais.

Mais il ne se leva pas.

-J'y vais, répéta-t-il.

-Tu y vas...

-Oui, c'est ça...

Dumbledore se leva brusquement et sorti de la chambre.

C'est à ce moment-là que Gellert retrouva ses esprits.

Albus courut presque jusqu'à la chambre d'Abel. Il allait devenir fou! Ce Sorcier blond avait une TRÈS mauvais influence sur lui. Voilà qu'il venait pratiquement de lui sauter dessus. Il s'était humilier!

Non mais... Et lui qui s'était juré de lui en collé une quand il le révérait. C'était raté.

Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de son petit-frère. Il rouflait... Il n'y avait rien au monde qui puisse empêcher ce gars-là de dormir! Même pas le fait de s'être fait caser la figure la veille...

Albus s'en retourna vers sa propre chambre, où avait dormi Grindelwald. Il risqua un regard à l'intérieur. Elle était vide. Plus la moindre trace du passage du Sorcier Blond.

*Oui, cette phrase ne fait pas le moindre sens, et je m'en contre fous.


	4. Chapter 4 Like a viiiiiiiirgin

Voilà déjà le chapitre 4.

J'ai un peu coupé court à la fin, parce que je me disais que les détails étaient vraiment ennuyants... Sinon, ce chapitre a été vraiment dur à écrire pour moi, je suis désolée s'il est un peu plus mauvais (ou beaucoup plus mauvais, même si les autres ne sont pas fabuleux non-plus (j'ai du chemin à faire je sais)) que les autres, mais bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

S'il y a des phrases incompréhensibles, merci de me le faire savoir. C'est pas toujours facile d'écrire des dialogues en français internationale quand on vit au Québec, et je dois avouer que j'ai du effacer et recommencer plusieurs passages à causes des expressions québecoises qui revenaient en boucle dans ma tête...

* * *

-Lèves-toi, Gellert!

Comme si il allait le faire. Il ne voulait plus jamais sortir de son lit. Il avait tellement honte... Il avait du avoir l'air d'un con.

Et tout ça à cause de cet enculé de Dumbledore. « Vengeance », qu'il criait, même si il n'avait pas vraiment de bonne raison de se venger. Oh oui... Une bonne vendetta à la Grindelwald...

-Lèves-toi, sale paresseux! Tonna sa grand-tante Bathilda, au bas de l'escalier.

Pffff...

-Tes parents ne seront pas fières de toi!

Ses parents... Pourquoi tout-le-monde s'obstinait à parler d'eux comme s'ils étaient encore en vie? C'était stupide d'espérer, après tout ce temps. Lui, il savait ce qui était arrivé. Il savait qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais le gronder parce qu'il était resté couché jusqu'à midi passé. Mais il aurait aimé être aussi ignorant que tous les autres.

Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et passa devant sa grand-tante sans même un regard pour elle. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entré, qu'il ouvrit, et se tourna vers Bathilda.

-Merci de m'avoir éveillé, Tati. Je vais faire un tour.

-À tantôt, Gellert, répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire.

-À tantôt, Tati.*

* * *

Albus se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il n'aurait pas du éprouver du plaisir à lire des bouquins écrits pas des Moldus, mais c'était plus fort que lui... Et puis il s'ennuyait tellement, sinon.

Il poussa la porte du petit bâtiment gris et s'engouffra dans l'une des allées. Il regardait les livres avec l'envie folle de pouvoir tous les lire ne même temps. Il existait sûrement une formule pour ça...

Albus soupira.

Il se sentait vraiment seul, dans cette ville peuplée de retardés congénitaux.

Ses pas le menèrent à travers les allées sans qu'il ne se donne vraiment la peine de réfléchir. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une touffe blonde.

-Ho! Salut, Grindelwald.

Le concerné se retourna vers lui. Il grimaça en le reconnaissant.

-Dumbledore, répondit-il, comme si chaque syllabe lui brûlait la langue.

-Si tu n'aimes pas mon nom de famille, appelle-moi Albus.

-Non merci, ce serait encore plus souffrant à dire.

-On ne peut pas dire que « Gellert » soit très jolie non-plus...

Grin lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est peut-être pas très chevaleresque, mais au moins, c'est viril, rétorqua-t-il.

-Viril? Et si je dis « Gelly-chou », est-ce que c'est toujours aussi viril? fit Albus en un grand sourire.

-Arrête ça, ordonna Grindelwald.

Albus fit la moue.

-Arrêter quoi?

-Tes yeux... Arrête!

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes yeux?

-Ils... Ils pétillent.

Albus se reteint pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-C'est drôle que tu me dise ça, parce que d'habitude, les filles me hurlent plutôt « Continue, j'aime ça ».

-Ils m'énervent, tes yeux.

-Ha, vraiment?

-Tu l'as encore fait! Arrête, c'est chiant, à la fin! Et puis elles sont complètement folles, ces filles.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr! Elles sont folles de moi!

Grin fronça les sourcils.

-Tu m'en diras tant, marmonna-t-il.

-Et toi? Les filles sont-elles folles de toi? demanda Albus.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

-On avait un accord, par vrai?

Grin le fixa drôlement.

-Tu as dit que tu... commença Albus.

-...garderais ton secret si tu me montrais comment me taper la fille du boulanger. Oui, je m'en rappelle.

-Alors, as-tu réussi?

-Mais tu ne m'a rien montré!

-Alors tu as besoin de mon aide...

Les joues de Grindelwald se teintèrent de rouge.

-Mghghh... fit-il.

Albus ricana doucement. Il laissa glisser ses yeux vers le livre que tenait Grin.

-« Séduction 101 »? lut-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais désespéré à ce point.

-Je... tenta de se justifier le Sorcier blond. Je... Je veux coucher avec elle, okay? Je suis fatiguer d'être...

d'être v... vierge, okay? Je... euh...

Entendez un instant? Ce type était vierge?

Albus recula d'un pas.

Vierge?

Ce mot revenait en boucle dans sa tête.

-Quoi? gronda Grindelwald.

Albus ouvrit grande la bouche, sans pour autant que le moindre son n'en sorte.

-À plus, couina-t-il.

Puis il détalla à toutes jambes.

Aux secours! Alerte rouge! Non, pire, Alerte violette (cette alerte est tellement dangereuse que même les américains en ont peur et n'osent pas la mentionner dans leurs films d'action).

Un vierge! Oh putain, un vierge!

Une corde, je vous en supplie, une corde pour qu'il puisse se pendre!

Adieux, monde tordu... Non, mais un vierge!

Réalisez-vous? Un vierge... Son plus grand fantasme.

Et maintenant, comment allait-il faire pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus?

* * *

Albus était finalement arrivé à se calmer.

Il étais passé à deux doigts de se fracasser la tête contre un mur lorsqu'il avait ouvert la radio pour se détendre et que la voix de Madona avait tonné « _Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time ! Like viiiiiiiiirgin! _»*, mais ça lui était passé.

Non, il devait arrêter d'y penser!

Était-il masochiste, à la fin?

C'est drôle (enfin... pas si _drôle_ que ça) comme on a encore plus de difficulté à arrêter de penser à quelque chose justement lorsqu'on se répète continuellement de l'oublier...

Ce que ça peut être chiant.

Albus ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il devait prendre un peu d'air, ça lui ferait du bien.

En sortant, il pu apercevoir sa voisine, la fille du boulanger, qui était justement en train de sortir de chez elle. Ils se fixèrent un instant.

-Salut, fit la fille.

-Euh... Salut, lança Albus.

Elle lui souriait.

-C'est rare que tu es chez toi, remarqua-t-elle.

Albus la dévisagea.

-Ouais...

-Et... Comment tu t'appelles?

-Moi? Fit-il.

-Oui. Toi, répondit le fille du boulanger.

-Albus.

-Ha. Je suis Helene.

-Helene, répéta-t-il. Heureux de faire ta connaissance.

-En fait, je savais déjà ton nom.

Albus la dévisagea de plus belle.

-Je sais que je suis un peu rapide mais... Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi?

Elle était _un peu_ rapide, hein?

Albus ne savais vraiment plus quoi dire. En temps normal, il aurait accepté, mais avec Grin qui voulait coucher avec elle...

-Non, dit-il. Je m'excuse, je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Je...

Il recula. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité!

-Euh...

Il rouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui, juste après s'être replié chez lui. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter tout ça?

* * *

Cette fille était folle. Cette Helene était complètement dingue. Un monstre! Mais pas question de le dire à Grin! Le seul côté marrant à tout ça, c'était la tête qu'il ferait en le découvrant par lui-même...

Mais pour tout le reste... C'était l'enfer! Pauvre de pauvre petit lui. Que la vie était dure avec lui...*

Albus était complètement désespéré. Que faire? Elle le suivait partout, elle apprenait ses secrets, elle le prenait en photo dans des situations embarrassantes et elle lui faisait du chantage.

Il avait déjà écrit à Elphias Doge et attendait sa réponse avec impatience...

Un matin, cette cinglée était débarquée chez lui et avait défoncé la fenêtre en comprenant qu'il ne comptait pas lui ouvrir la porte de la maison. C'était une véritable psychopathe!

Il voulait mourir...

Les semaines passaient et elles étaient toutes aussi infernales les unes que les autres. Lui et Grin ne se parlaient presque plus (et il faisait tout pour que ça continue, puisque l'idée de sa virginité ne lui était toujours pas sortie de la tête), et Albus se sentait plus seul que jamais (dans la mesure où il était possible de se sentir _seul_ lorsqu'il savait qu'une paire de yeux malfaisants l'épiait sans relâche).

Quel ne fut pas son bonheur lorsqu'il reçu finalement une réponse de ce cher Elphias.

_Salut Albus,_

_j'espère sincèrement que tu t'amuses quand-même une peu à Godric's Hollow. Pour la psycho, je crois que la seule chose à faire est de lui dire que tu es déjà pris. Ça risque de prendre un bout de temps avant qu'elle décroche, mais si tu ne lui dit rien du tout, elle ne te lâchera jamais._

_En tous cas, je te souhaite bonne chance. Continue de m'écrire._

_ Elphias_

Ha. Albus s'attendait à mieux, il devait l'admettre. Il avait espéré une formule ou une potion, mais ça valait tout-de-même le coup d'essayer. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre?

* * *

Ce matin suivant, donc, il rassembla tout son courage et alla annoncer à Helene qu'il était déjà en couple avec une fille. Elle encaissa la nouvelle mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait, Albus aurait presque pu être soulagé si elle n'avait pas ensuite déclaré « Je jure que je trouverai qui c'est et que je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus lui trouver quoi-que-ce-soit d'attirant. ». C'était assez effrayant. Heureusement pour lui, Albus n'était pas véritablement en couple.

Pourquoi pensait-il à Grin en même temps qu'à ça?

*Ça ferait une jolie contine pour enfants, ça : « Àtantôttati! ». Hehe.

*Bonjour les anachronismes! Je ne sais pas quel âge a Albus, mais je suis prête à parier que Madona n'était pas née quand il était adolescent.

*Référence à Sol et Gobelet, pour ceux dont l'enfance à été transformée par des deux malades... Et maintenant, ils se demandent tous pourquoi nos esprits sont aussi tordus... Pauvres de pauvres petits nous, alors...


	5. Chapter 5 Folies d'ivresse

Bonjour, voici déjà le chapitre cinq.

Je suis en pleine expérimentation en ce qui concerne la séparation des scènes. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis supposée mettre par convention, alors si vous avez une petite idée à propos de ça, merci de me la faire parvenir!

* * *

-Je déteste ce gars!

Abel répétait cette phrase depuis au moins trois jours, comme si elle était une prière.

-Je le déteste! Cet étranger passe son temps à tourner autour des filles! Si il n'est pas anglais, qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Helene.

Albus voulait se pendre.

-Et je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu l'a attaqué...

-Évidemment.

Quand je vous parlait de nationalisme... Si il y avait eu une révolution, Abelforth aurait été le premier à se jeter sur la Reine ne criant « Vive la république! ». Non pas qu'il aimait particulièrement la violence (okay, peut-être que si), mais c'est surtout qu'il aimait son pays d'un amour qui aurait pu être jugé malsain. Et puis comme la Reine était une Moldue... Non, non, on s'éloigne du sujet.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'était pas question qu'il supporte les avances plus qu'évidentes de ce connard d'étranger. Il ne savait pas que Grin était né en Angleterre, mais c'était mieux comme ça. S'il avait su, ça aurait gâché tout son plaisir.

Et comme ça le rendait particulièrement heureux d'avoir une excuse pour tenter d'éloigner Grin de la fille du boulanger (prénommée Helene)... Pourquoi ne pas le laisser s'enfermer à l'intérieur de cette belle bulle de joie?

Ha... Albus était un grand-frère admirable... Toujours prêt à mettre le bonheur d'Abel avant celui de... de Grindelwald, en fait. Bon d'accord, dit comme ça, ça ne faisait pas très glorieux, mais la partie qu'il faut retenir, c'est qu'il faisait passer le bonheur de son petit-frère avant celui de quelqu'un d'autre (en l'occurrence :son élève en séduction).

Il se dit d'ailleurs, en aillant cette pensé, qu'il ferait un très mauvais enseignant. Si il y avait eu un truc super grave comme... Disons la fin du monde... Ou un super méchant qui aurait voulu prendre le contrôle de la Terre, il n'aurait pas hésité à sacrifier des enfants pour sauver la situation. Et si ça avait été un élève, son élève, et même son chouchou, il l'aurait fait quand-même.

Alors oui, il ferait un très mauvais enseignant. Il se fit la promesse intérieur de ne jamais choisir ce métier. Il risquerait de faire tout un tas d'erreurs.

Et puis Albus détestait expliquer les trucs et tout. Il préférait de loin les secrets et les mystères. Si il devait se retrouver devant une classe, il dirait sûrement un truc du genre « J'ai une devinette pour vous, les enfants... Ça va comme suit :qu'est-ce que je suis supposé vous enseigner? Allez hop! Vous avez jusqu'à l'examen pour tout trouver! Je vous donne une piste :ça se trouve dans un endroit où tout-le-monde s'ennuie à mourir et où personne n'a plus envie d'aller après de début de classes. On appelle ça aussi la bibliothèque. Bonne chance! »

Albus adorait parler par énigmes...

Pauvres élèves qui auraient à tout faire tous seuls... Mais c'était dans ces cas-là qu'il avait le plus de plaisir. Lui, il savait tout, mais les autres, eux, n'étaient au courant de rien. Et puis il leur donnait quelques indices, juste assez puis qu'ils puissent découvrir ce qui avait à être découvert, tandis que lui, il pouvait relaxer et bien se marrer, sans jamais avoir à se coltiner des explications interminables.

Ha... La belle vie, quoi!

Mais comme la « belle vie », il n'y avait accès qu'en rêve, et comme ce qui vous intéresse, c'est de voir souffrir ce cher Albus (je vois bien dans vos esprits malsains, bande de monstres), il faut évidemment que j'en revienne à l'histoire.

-Je le hais!

Oui, bon, ça je crois qu'on a compris...

-Il n'a pas intérêt à se pointer le bout du nez à la fête d'Helene.

Albus se tourna vers son petit frère.

-Une fête?

Abel le dévisagea.

-Quoi, tu n'étais pas au courant? Je pensais pourtant qu'Helene allait t'inviter...

Il affichait un sourire niais qu'Albus ne lui connaissait pas.

Bon. Alors cette cinglée faisait une petite fête? Il n'avait pas pu être invité, puisqu'il avait soigneusement évité de se trouver à moins de cinq mètres d'elle les derniers jours... Mais pour cette fête, c'était autre chose. Son élève en séduction avait besoin de lui!

Il devait aller la voir,il devait se sacrifier pour la réussite de son élève!

Finalement, il faisait un sacrément bon enseignant... Si dévoué...

Mais pas le temps de s'extasier sur sa perfection plus qu'évidente. Il devait accourir vers Helene... Vers sa mort prochaine, devrais-je dire.

Il regrettait. Il voulait faire demi-tour!

Helene le fixait avec une convoitise non-dissimulée. À côté d'elle, une de ses amies gloussait stupidement.

-Bonjours, Albus, lança la fille du boulanger.

Albus avala sa salive. Respire... Courage...

-Salut, dit-il.

Le fille à côté d'Helene riait désormais à gorge déployée. Albus lui lança un regard peu amène.

-Ho, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, ce n'est pas de toi qu'elle rit, rassura Helene. Nous avons croisé le beau blond, tout-à-l'heure, et elle n'a toujours pas retrouvé son état normal...

-Le... Blond? fit Albus.

-Oui, l'étranger. Nous ne lui avons pas parlé, mais il a regardé dans notre direction, alors...

-Ha. Gellert Grindelwald, c'est bien son genre, ça.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi son estomac se contractait à ce moment-là.

-Et qu'étais-tu venu nous dire? demanda innocemment Helene.

Albus regarda autour de lui. Pourquoi était-il venu, à la fin? Il voulait repartir!

-Euh...

La fille du boulanger s'approcha imperceptiblement de lui.

-J'organise une fête, demain soir. Ça te dirait?

Il la fixa avec étonnement, puis il hocha positivement de la tête.

-Et tu ne pourrais pas nous amener le beau blond, aussi? Gloussa l'amie d'Helene.

-D'accord, dit Albus.

-À demain, lança Helene.

-À demain, répondit Albus.

Fuir!

-On se revoit demain, ricana l'autre fille. Et n'oublie pas le beau blond!

Aux secours!

Il tourna des talons et s'éloigna du plus vite qu'il pu.

Il traversa Godric's Hollow à la vitesse grand V.

Il était quasiment arrivé chez lui lorsqu'il se retrouva face-à-face avec Grindelwald.

-Eh, fit ce dernier. Comme on se retrouve! T'étais où, tout ce temps? Et pourquoi tu t'es enfuis, la dernière fois?

Il était en train de fermer la porte d'une maison à deux étages peinte en rose.

-Tu habites chez Bathilda Tourdesac?

Grin se tourna vers la maison.

-Ouais, confirma-t-il. C'est ma grand-tante.

Un peu surpris, Albus resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Je ne savais pas, dit-il simplement.

Grin fit alors quelque chose qui fit frissonner Albus. Il sourit largement (ses lèvres s'étiraient de la plus adorables des manières, soit dit en passant) tout en ricanant avec douceur.

Ce gars-là ne se rendait vraiment pas compte à quel point il était beau.

-Alors, répéta Grin. Tu vas me dire ce qui t'a fait peur, dans la bibliothèque, l'autre jour?

-Rien, rien, bredouilla Albus.

Il fixa le sol un petit moment.

-Ha. Mais j'ai un truc à t'annoncer, dit il soudainement.

-Quoi? demanda Grin avec, dans la voix, une pointe de curiosité tout-à-fait irrésistible.

Le Sorcier blond descendit l'escalier du perron. Il s'assit sur le trottoir à côté d'Albus.

-Alors voilà, se lança Albus. Helene, t'invite à une fête, demain soir.

-Qui est Helene?

-La fille du boulanger, pardi!

-Ha, vraiment?

Le visage de Grin s'était illuminer. Et encore une fois, Albus n'aurais su dire pourquoi son ventre lui faisait aussi mal.

Puis une idée lumineuse vint faire son tour dans sa tête (oui, ça lui arrivait assez souvent).

-Tu veux te la taper, hein?

-Ouais...

-Alors je vais te donner ta première leçon dès maintenant. Cette fête est l'occasion rêvée pour te rapprocher d'elle.

-Et toi, tu sais évidemment comment t'y prendre pour que je la baise...

-Bien sûr! Je peux ramener n'importe quoi dans mon lit. D'ailleurs je m'efforce déjà avec quelqu'un...

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Il fixait Grin avec une pointe d'envie. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire?

-Arrête, gronda Grindelwald.

-Hm? Quoi? Je ne fais rien du tout.

-Mais si! Il y a tes yeux qui... pétillent! Et puis je... euh... Tu m'énerves!

-Première leçon.

-Quoi?

Albus jubilait intérieurement.

-J'ai dit :première leçon.

Grin ne semblait toujours pas comprendre.

-Toujours savoir quoi dire, continua Albus.

-Hein?

-C'est ta première leçon de séduction.

-HEIN?

-Mais oui... Tu en as grand besoin.

-Mais je ne suis pas prêt, je ne suis pas dans l'ambiance te tout...

-Et quand est-ce que tu vas l'être? soupira Albus, qui était déçu malgré lui.

-Je... je ne sais pas, moi.

-ALBUS! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS À PACTISER AVEC L'ENNEMI?

-Abel? murmura l'aîné Dumbledore.

Abelforth était debout, devant leur maison, les poings sur les hanches, et il lançait des regards noirs à son frère et à Grindelwald.

Albus approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du Sorcier bond.

-On se retrouve demain soir.

-Okay, couina Grin.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment lorsque Dumbledore était venu le chercher. Il était impatient d'aller à cette fameuse fête. Pour l'occasion, il s'était habillé tout en noir (avec des pantalons plutôt serrés qui auraient rendus ridicule la plupart des garçons de Godric's Hollow, mais qui allaient merveilleusement bien à Gellert). Il avait bien tenté de se coiffer, mais ça n'avait pas été un grand succès. Il avait donc décidé d'abandonner sa tignasse à son état habituel (ébouriffée et anarchique).

Mais ça lui allait plutôt bien, ça aussi.

Dumbledore était débarqué chez lui plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait donc le haut du corps encore dénudé lorsque le châtain-roux avait passé la porte d'entrée (il faudrait vraiment que Gellert se penche un peu plus sur le cas de ses cheveux, dont la couleur était pour le moins mystérieuse).

Dumbledore l'avait regardé d'une drôle de façon. Et bizarrement, il avait aimé ça.

Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais la lueur appréciatrice dans les yeux de Dumbledore lui avait procurer un sentiment de satisfaction presque malsain. Il n'aurait pas du éprouver du plaisir à plaire à un autre garçon, c'était illogique!

Mais toujours est-il que c'est bien cela qui arriva.

Ils sortirent de chez Gellert après quelques minutes. Bathilda était déjà endormie depuis belle-lurette, ils firent donc attention pour ne pas la réveiller.

Ils furent surpris de voir que la fête avait déjà commencé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent cher Helene. Cette dernière salua Dumbledore et Gellert en leur offrant un ver à tous deux.

Ils n'auraient pas du boire, ils le savaient, mais ils étaient déjà majeur dans le monde des Sorciers, alors ils convinrent que ce n'était pas bien grave.

Et donc, Dumbledore se soûlait tranquillement avec Gellert, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus bourré que lui, lorsqu'il renouvela sa tentative de rapprochement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais? Demanda-t-il à Gellert en pointant la fille du boulanger.

-Euh...

-Si cette fille était devant toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais?

-Ben... Qu'elle est canon.

-Oh non! Pas ça?

-Pourquoi pas, p'tit génie? C'est vrai qu'elle est sexy.

-Non, non... Tu doit la prendre au dépourvu. Tu dois lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais entendu. C'est la règle numéro un en séduction. Il faut lui dire quelque chose de vraiment troublant ou de...

-Par exemple?

-Eh bien... j'ai l'impression que tu me suis partout.

-Hein? Mais non, espèce d'imbécile, je ne te suis pas du tout.

Dumbledore souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Je fais semblant, idiot. Il fallait répondre un truc du genre « peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'une impression... »

-Pourquoi je dirais une connerie pareille?

-Parce que tu veux coucher avec moi... euh... avec elle!

Gellert ne pu empêcher son rougissement de s'étaler sur ses joues.

-C'est moi ou tu as quelque chose de changé? Lança soudainement Dumbledore.

-Hein?

-Tu as l'air plus... Beau.

Son visage avait pris une teinte cramoisie.

-As-tu déjà eu des relations intimes avant... moi? Continua Dumbledore, dont les yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller comme jamais.

-Q-quoi?

Le châtain ricana malicieusement.

-Tu sais que tu me plais?

Gellert tomba à la renverse.

-Aaaaaaaahhhh!

-Je ne suis pas sérieux, Grindelwald, je ne faisait que te tester. Et il fallait répondre quelque chose, pas crier.

Gellert commençait à se calmer. Il se releva et s'installa à la gauche de Dumbledore.

Derrière eux, une bataille venait d'éclater. Ils virent Abel se lever et se jeter parmi les bagarreurs avec un sourire béant étalé sur ses lèvres.

-Ton frère est complètement dingue, commenta Gellert.

-J'avais remarqué, répliqua Dumbledore.

* * *

Vous savez quoi? Gellert n'osa même pas s'approcher de la belle Helene. Il préféra rester cacher derrière Dumbledore et boire à n'en plus finir. Il termina d'ailleurs complètement ivre sa soirée. Dumbledore vérifia que son petit-frère était bien rentré à la maison avant d'attraper Gellert pour le ramener cher sa grand-tante Bathilda.

Il le souleva sans difficulté et se dirigea vers la maison rose à deux étages.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Dumbledore tenta de lui faire monter l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre sans grand succès. Il l'étendit donc sur la canapé. Il allait se lever quand Gellert lui attrapa les doigts pour le retenir. Son cerveau était tout engourdit, il avait de la difficulté à penser.

-Merci, Dumbledore.

-De rien, répondit l'autre.

Gellert tira un peu plus sur les doigts du Sorcier châtain-roux.

-Viens avec moi, marmonna-t-il.

Dumbledore se laissa faire lorsque Gellert l'entraîna jusqu'à lui, sur le canapé. Le blond enroula ses jambes autour de son corps et l'emprisonna avec ses bras pâles.

-Tu sens bon, Dumbledore.

Il avait fourré son nez dans la chevelure soyeuse de l'autre Sorcier. Ses boucles lui chatouillaient le visage.

-On pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours.

Il attendit, mais Dumbledore ne lui répondait pas. Gellert releva la tête et scruta le visage endormis de son vis-à-vis. Il se pencha doucement vers lui, jusqu'à-ce qu'il soit assez proche pour sentir son souffre chaud contre son visage. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres fines de Dumbledore. Il avala sa salive.

Personne ne saurait... Personne se serait au courant... Personne ne verrait...

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Dumbledore.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Grindelwald juste au dessus de lui, Albus du se faire violence pour rester parfaitement immobile. Il attendit patiemment Que le Sorcier blond se décide à coller sa bouche contre la sienne.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? Un petit commentaire?


	6. Chapter 6 Tati tueuse en série

Ceci est le chapitre 6... Si j'ai bien compté.

J'espère que c'est mieux que le dernier, qui n'était franchement pas terrible.

* * *

Albus se réveilla avec un fichu mal de tête. Il avait trop bu, beaucoup trop bu. Puis il se rappela les derniers événements de la soirée (ou plutôt _ce_ dernier événement), et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il croyait encore sentir les lèvres brûlantes de Grindelwald se poser sur les siennes.

Il soupira. Sa vie devenait de plus-en-plus compliquée. Un sourire étira doucement sa bouche. Il adorait les choses compliquées... Mais pas lorsqu'elles incluait Grin. Parce qu'il était trop beau et trop imprévisible. Albus aimait pouvoir deviner les choses à l'avance. Ça lui procurait une sensation de supériorité assez agréable.

Grindelwald était prévisible à court terme, puisqu'il était une espèce de vierge effarouchée, mais sur de grands laps de temps, il était tout-à-fait impossible pour Albus de deviner comment les sentiments du sorcier blond évolueraient.

Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait confronter à cette incapacité. Grin l'avait embrassé. _Embrassé_. Albus aimait penser que c'était peut-être son premier baiser. Que peut-être personne n'avait jamais souillé ces lèvres douces et charnues. Il savait bien qu'il se berçait d'illusions. Mais elles n'en restaient pas moins... Ho, il n'y avait pas de mot. Il était euphorique, voilà ce qu'il était. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer prendre autant de plaisir à embrasser un garçon.

Ceux de Poudlard ne lui avaient jamais fait cet effet. Que lui arrivait-il? Il était en train de changer. Ce Grindelwald était en train de le changer. Que ce fut en bien ou en mal, je crois que ça n'aurait pas fait de différence. Cet état dans lequel il était dorénavant plongé lui plaisait plus que tout.

Il était bien, juste là, collé à Grin, qui somnolait contre son torse. Il aimait devenir idiot tellement il était heureux. Il avait aimé perdre ses moyens lorsque l'autre avait plaqué sa bouche tout contre la sienne.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il lui semblait avoir accomplis quelque chose de grandiose. Il était à la fois fier et appréhensif. Il redoutait la suite, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer aussi rose que la plus roses des fleurs, aussi sucrée que la plus sucrée des friandises et aussi douce que la plus douces des étoffes.

Bon, voilà qu'il devenait poétique... De manière maladroite, certes, mais poétique tout-de-même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Grin. Celui-ci remuait de plus-en-plus.

-Es-tu réveillé?

-Mgh...

-Je sais que tu es réveillé.

-Tu sens bon, Dumbledore.

-Arrête de me provoquer.

-Laisse-moi dormir.

Albus le dévisagea avec douceur. Peut-être même avec affection.

-Si tu dors trop longtemps, tu aura un mauvais teint, et je ne crois pas que les filles vont te trouver très mignon.

Grin ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord? Tu connais les goût des filles, toi?

Albus sourit, comme si cette question l'amusait.

-Oh oui, nous avons les mêmes, à certains égards.

-De vrai?

Grindelwald restait collé à lui, comme si ça avait été tout-à-fait normal. Comme si deux garçons...

-Est-ce que je suis beau?

Le Sorcier blond le fixait de ses grands yeux verts, attendant visiblement une réponse.

-Ehm... Tu... n'es pas... laid.

-Ah ouais? Rien que ça?

-Comment « rien que ça »? Je suis honnête, voilà tout.

-Tu pense que je vais croire ça? Vas-y, sois sincère... Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, comment je suis?

-Insupportable.

-Réponds pour de vrai!

Albus roula les yeux.

-Je dirais... commença-t-il, 5.

-Je ne te crois pas.  
-C'est la pure vérité.

-Jamais je ne goberai un truc pareil. Les filles ne peuvent pas me trouver 5. Je vaux au moins 7.

-5... 7... Il n'y a pas une grosse différence.

-20%, c'est quand-même pas mal. Et puis à Drumstrang, selon le journal des _Papotteuses_, je valais 8.5.

-Les filles n'ont aucun goût. Je ne t'aurais pas du tout noté de cette manière.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

-Toi, annonça Grin, je te donne 3.

-Ah, vraiment, répondit Albus, sans avoir l'air le moins convaincu du monde. Et tu sais ce qu'aiment les filles?

-J'ai une petite idée, oui. Et toi, si tu connaissait véritablement les goûts des filles, tu m'aurais au moins donné 8.

-Et si je te disais que pour de vrai, je te trouve digne d'un 10, qu'est-ce que tu me réponds?

-Que tu as parfaitement raison.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Ils étaient toujours là, à s'étreindre tendrement. Et même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aurait avoué, ils se sentaient vraiment bien. Mais bon! Le bonheur ne dure qu'un temps!

-GELLERT!

Ça, c'est Bathilda, lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier et découvrit son petit-neveux dans les bras d'un jeune inconnu sûrement dévergondé.

-DÉGAGE DE MA MAISON, SALE PETIT MALFRAT!

Albus était déjà sur ses pieds. Il recula vers la porte d'où il était entré il y avait de cela à peine quelques heures.

-Tati, fit Grindelwald. C'est mon copain.

La cœur d'Albus bondit dans sa poitrine. Son copain? Son ami, donc? Lui? Oh, quel bonheur!

-C'est ça, ton _copain_, grommela la vielle femme. Moi, à ton âge, je ne couchais pas avec mes copines!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous étions ivres.

Elle se retourna vers Grin.

-C'est encore pire!

Le bond ravala sa salive.

-ET TOI, DÉGAGE DE MON ENTRÉE!

Elle balança une lampe rose bonbon à Albus, qui l'évita de justesse avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-VAURIEN! CHENAPAN!

Il était déjà parti.

-Oh, ça va, ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle en faisant la grimace à Grin. Je ne l'ai pas traumatisé non-plus... Et puis si il est digne de toi, il va m'endurer et revenir dès demain, ou même ce soir pour t'enlever et te faire l'amour pendant des heures!

-Tati! s'indigna le blondinet.

-Quoi? C'est comme ça que ça se passe, non? Quand Gérald est venu...

-Arrête de faire de la projection. Je ne suis pas Gérald, et Dumbledore n'est pas toi.

-Oh... J'imaginais plutôt que _tu_ serais moi, et qu'_il_ serait Gérald...

-Tati!

Albus resta un petit moment planté devant la porte de chez lui. Il souriait comme jamais il n'avait souri. Son copain... C'était un peu enfantin comme terme. Copain... Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il lui sembla qu'il s'écoula des heures, mais à peine quelques minutes passèrent. Et il souriait toujours lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était le calme plat. Le silence des morts. Abel devait être en train de dormir, comme ça lui arrivait tout-le-temps quand il buvait un ver de trop.

À ces moments-là, leur mère avait pour habitude de lui passer un savon. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le silence. Albus regrettait son ancienne vie, à un détail près. Grindelwald. Gellert Grindelwald. Maintenant, ce n'était plus la peine de le nier, il était vraiment dingue de ce type. Putain, il était amoureux!

Normalement, ça lui aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid, mais Grin était un garçon... Ça se pouvait, l'amour entre deux mecs? Et si c'était impossible? Qu'allait-il faire?

Il n'arrêterait sûrement pas de l'aimer pour si peu.

Putain!

Ce mot sonnait vraiment bizarre dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire comme un idiot. C'était vraiment bien d'être amoureux. Ceux qui disaient « Ouais, c'est top galère d'être en amour, et puis on se sent tout-le-temps mal. On devient con... C'est la poisse, quoi! » n'avaient véritablement rien compris.

Albus vivait ça comme la plus belle expérience de toute ça vie. Il devenait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus positif. Et il y avait ce besoin auquel il aurait eu bien du mal à donner un nom avant aujourd'hui. Il était comblé. Un homme comblé. Et même si il commençait à ressentir toutes sortes d'envies et de sensations bizarres, il n'en restait pas moins au comble du bonheur. Il ne lui manquait qu'un seul petit détail pour atteindre le paradis...

Il sursauta en réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il était celui qui avait envie de l'autre, et pas celui dont les autres avaient envie. Il... Oh non, je n'écrirai pas l'idée qui lui passa par la tête. Cette fic est raited T... Pour le moment...

Albus se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il regarda le plafond un long moment, puis il finit pas s'endormir.

Il n'aurait pas du rester au lit aussi longtemps, ça lui avait donné mal au dos. Albus détestait cette sensation. Pouah!

Il avait un peu mangé, mais sa faim était amoindrie, comme à chaque fois qu'il buvait un peu trop. C'était vachement pas marrant.

Il avait cherché Abel dans la maison pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il était sorti. Il n'y avait plus que lui... Et _elle_. Elle était enfermée dans la sous-sol, comme toujours, et elle était plutôt silencieuse. Il aurait du avoir envie d'aller lui parler, de lui demander si elle allait bien, mais la vérité était qu'il avait une peur irrationnelle de cette fillette. Elle était sa sœur, il n'aurait pas du la traiter comme une lépreuse, mais son côté instable le rendait tellement inconfortable.

Il n'y avait qu'Abel qui arrivait à s'entendre avec elle et faire abstraction de cet air d'échappée d'une asile qu'elle avait pour habitude d'afficher.

Comme quoi ce garçon que tous savaient inapte à répandre la démocratie en pinçait tout-de-même pour les créatures fragiles aux penchants schizophrènes. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas bon signe, tous comptes faits.

Albus avait fini par se sentir mal alaise, et il était sorti. Prendre l'air l'aiderait à se remettre les idées en place. Il avait du emprunter un paire de chaussures à Abel puisque les siennes étaient restées chez la grand-tante de Grin. Il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer ce qu'elle en avait probablement fait. Elle avait du les brûler et les exorciser... Cette bonne femme était assez folle pour ça.

Et Grindelwald qui s'amusait à l'appeler « Tati ». C'était un nom parfait pour une mignonne petit tante, mais pas pour un cinglée assoiffée de sang!

Okay, elle n'était pas vraiment une tueuse, mais elle était tout-de-même vachement violente pour son âge!

C'était inutile de penser à tout ça... Albus se contenta de se promener sans penser à autre chose qu'aux adorables lèvres de Gellert Grindelwald. Ce gars était irrésistible. Il tourna en rond pendait quelques minutes, puis retrouva sur la place publique. Comme à leur habitude, les Moldus rigolaient comme des cons et jouaient à se taper sur la tête. À un moment, une bataille sembla sur le point d'éclater, mais ça n'arriva pas.

Il avait neigé la veille au soir. Albus n'avait même pas remarqué, sur le coup. Il ne pouvait voir que le magnifique visage de Grin, à ce moments-là. Les vacances des fêtes prendraient fin dans peu de temps, Abel retournerait à Poudlard, et lui, il resterait en arrière.

Les Moldus se lancèrent des boules de neiges, et ce semblant de violence attira Abel, qui se mélangea à eux pour prendre part à l'échange. Albus ne savait pas d'où il sortait, mais il se dit que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Son frère était un garçon hautement bizarre.

Et il le vit.

Grindelwald, dont le côté « J'aime la violence! Si il n'y a pas de sang, je trouve ça nuuuul » rivalisait avec celui d'Abel, s'était joint aux Moldus en ricanant. Albus l'avait observé pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Abelforth décide que des boules de neiges, c'était pas assez dur, et que pour avoir du plaisir, il fallait lancer des roches. Son idée fut plus ou moins bien accueillie pas les autres, mais une grande majorité d'entre eux vota « pour ». Le jeu se mit alors à dégénérer.

Je ne renterai pas dans les détails, mais le résulta fut le suivant :Abel fracassa tout un tas de crânes et rigolant et Grin se fit cerner pas un groupe de Moldus qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Albus tenta bien évidemment d'intervenir, mais sans baguette magique, il ne fit pas la poids. Son nez fut fracassé contre un mur, et il découvrit l'horrible sensation d'avoir tellement mal qu'on est persuadé de s'être casse un membre, alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il se retrouva dans un état aussi déplorable de Grindelwald, mais ce fut quand-même lui qui s'approcha et tenta de l'aider à se relever. Ils basculèrent et tombèrent tous deux à la renverse. Malgré la douleur et leurs blessures, il se mirent à rire comme des idiots, et se laissèrent choir dans la neige.

-Je hais les Moldus, fit Grin, sans la moindre colère dans la voix.

Helene passa à coté d'eux et éclata d'un rire sonore en apercevant la tête de Grindelwald.

-Moi aussi, répondit Albus.

-Sauf Elle... Je veux tellement coucher avec elle...

-Tu as encore du chemin à faire.

Grin le fixa drôlement.

-Parce que tu te crois plus malin que moi?

-Avec les fille? Oui. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu est mon élève en séduction.

-Est-ce qu'il y aura une deuxième leçon?

Albus fut d'abord surpris, puis un incontrôlable sourire illumina son visage.

-Oui, si tu crois que ça peut t'aider...

-Si c'est un sex-symbole comme toi que me donne des leçons en séduction, ça ne peut que m'aider.

-Alors voilà... La leçon numéro deux c'est... Eh... Faire bonne image.

-Faire quoi?

Albus se coucha sur le côté.

-Bonne image, répéta-t-il. Il faut bien paraître devant la personne désirée.

-Je ne vois pas à quoi ça va pouvoir me servir, grogna Grindelwald en faisant face à Albus.

-À lui faire gober que tu n'es pas celui qu'elle pense.

Albus toucha le visage du Sorcier blond.

-Tu dois te montrer sous ton meilleur jour.

Grin rougissait légèrement.

-Tu devrais porter un peu plus de blanc, ça t'irait très bien.

-Tu crois?

-Oh oui. Et en ce qui concerne tes cheveux, tu devrais...

Ses doigts se faufilèrent entre les mèches dorées, elles les poussèrent sur le côté en un mouvement souple.

-J'aime bien tes cheveux, finit-il pas dire. Tu es très beau comme ça.

-À quoi tu joues, Dumbledore?

-Mais je ne joue pas. Je suis très sérieux à propos de... toi.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

-Ah.

Ils se redressèrent en même temps.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagnes chez toi? proposa Albus.

-Non merci, fit Grin. Ça va aller.

-Okay.

-Ouais.

-Alors bye.

-Ouais bye.

Les regards ne se quittaient plus.

-Bonne chance avec Helene, ajouta Albus.

-Qui?

-Oublie ça.

Ça leur pris un effort surhumain pour partir chacun de leur côté. Ils auraient pu emprunter le même chemin, puisqu'ils étaient voisins, mais ils préférèrent tous deux avoir un petit moment solitaire... pour réfléchir.

* * *

Alors voilà!

Si vous avez une petite idée de commentaire, n'hésitez pas. Je suis TRÈS débutante et il n'y a que vous pour m'aider à m'améliorer.


	7. Chapter 7 Le talent caché d'Albus

Petit chapitre... Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais si ça vous dit de le lire, allez-y!

J'essaie de faire un peu évoluer la relation entre Albus et Grin. J'espère que je ne tombe pas trop dans les bas fonds des histoires d'amour fleur bleu.

* * *

-Non, mais tu les as vus?

-Ouais, ils sont vraiment trop cons...

Albus jeta un coup d'œil aux Moldus qui l'entouraient.

-Un jour, j'aurai ma vengeance, grimaça Grin.

-Et moi alors, répliqua Albus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils ne partageaient pas grand chose en commun, à part cette rancune envers ces maudits Moldus.

Il faisait assez froid, aujourd'hui, et Grindelwald s'était assis tout près de lui.

-Ils ont vraiment des sales tronches d'imbéciles.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire, rougit Albus, en s'apercevant de l'air chaud qui s'échappait de la bouche de Grin se glaçait en entrant en contact avec celui, très froid, qui les entourait en donnant l'illusion qu'une jolie brume se formait à partir de ses lèvres.

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Albus ne put empêcher son sourire de fleurir, ce qui en arracha un à Grin. Ils se fixèrent ainsi un moment. Ils étaient si différents et identiques à la fois.

-Il va neiger, cet après-midi.

-Ah oui?

Ils n'auraient su dire qui avait posé la question et qui avait répondu.

-Est-ce que je peux t'appeler par ton prénom? laissa échapper Albus.

-Je n'aime pas mon prénom, commença par dire Grindelwald

Albus ne détacha pas son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Appelle-moi comme tu veux... finit-il par décider.

-Grin... Ça te va?

-Si tu veux. Et toi? Comment dois-je t'appeler?

-Albus, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Albus.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Le regard de Grin sembla baisser vers la bouche d'Albus, qui se détourna de lui.

Ils étaient assis devant la librairie. Le ciel était gris, mais sans pour autant avoir un aspect menaçant.

-As-tu froid? lança Albus.

-Non.

Le Sorcier blond se poussa sur le côté, vers lui. Leurs épaules entrèrent en contact.

-T'es comme un calorifère ambulant, ricana Grin.

Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Albus. Grin était adorable. Le froid lui avait rougi les joues et le bout du nez et des oreilles. Ses yeux étaient plus pâles que d'habitude. Ils rappelaient la couleur des premières feuilles des arbres, au printemps.

Grin laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre Sorcier.

-Tu ne rentres pas? questionna-t-il.

-Non. Je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner la folie meurtrière de mon frère.

Le léger rire de Grindelwald fit penser à des papillons. S'ils avaient eu un sourire, il aurait été tout-à-fait comme celui-là.

-Tu me fixes bizarrement, remarqua Grin avec raison.

-C'est faux, je ne fait rien du tout.

Grin renouvela son rire papillon.

-Tes yeux... Ils font encore ce truc étrange, expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Ils pétillent, c'est plutôt intimidant.

Leur conversation n'allait nul part depuis le début, mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère. L'hiver et le froid rapproche les gens, et c'est exactement ce qui était en train de leur arriver.

Helene passa devant eux, captivant au passage l'attention de Grin. Albus ressentit alors un pointe de jalousie.

-Essaie de lui dire quelque chose.

Grin sembla frissonner. Albus s'était approché de lui et avait laissé ses lèvres errer près de son oreille en lui disant ça.

Grin avala sa salive et se dressa sur ses jambes.

-Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose, aujourd'hui?

Helene se retourna.

-Grindelwald?

-Oui, couina ce dernier.

Albus les regarda tour-à-tour.

-Tu veux qu'on se voit? demanda Helene.

-Oui...

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Je m'en vais voir mes amis, tu veux venir avec moi?

Les joues de Grin étaient écarlates.

-Okay! dit-il.

Il fit signe à Albus.

-Merci, mec. Bye bye!

-Eh... Ouais, bye bye.

Le ciel sembla soudainement s'assombrir.

Albus les regarda s'éloigner avec regret. Il était plutôt bien parti, pourtant.

Il soupira. Il n'était pas de poids pour rivaliser avec les filles. Elles étaient beaucoup plus jolie et attirantes que lui, et particulièrement Helene.

En fin de compte, peut-être l'amour était-il véritablement douloureux...

Un premier flocon de neige tomba sur son nez. Albus tâta sa poche droite. Sa baguette y était. Il décida de suivre les traces qu'avaient laissé Grin de la fille de boulanger en partant côte-à-côte. Si quelqu'un décidait de faire du mal au blond, il serait en mesure d'assurer sa défense.

Un sourire lasse étira ses lèvres. Ils devenait pathétique.

Grin ne voudrait sûrement pas de son aide. Ils étaient tous deux des garçons. Ce qu'il ressentait était absurde.

Alors pourquoi était-ce ainsi?

Il retrouva Grin à le limite de la ville. Il se trouvait aux côtés d'une bande de Moldus.

Heureusement pour eux, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir de mal au Sorcier blond. Albus se posta derrière un arbre. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

-Hahaha, riait un Moldu.

Albus ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer.

-Viens, Grin, on va s'amuser, lança une voix féminine.

Le Sorcier châtain-roux serra les dents. C'était lui qui lui avait donné ce surnom. Commet une Moldue débile pouvait-elle oser l'utiliser comme si de rien n'était?

-Tu n'es pas venu avec Albus?

-Où est-il?

-Il est si beau!

Ces filles étaient des idiotes. Albus ne voulait pas leur plaire, il ne voulait plaire qu'à Grindewald. Il ne voulait captiver que son regard. Il ne voulait embrasser que ses lèvres.

Elles le lui volaient. Ces pétasses.

-Eh vous? Vous venez jouer?

-Quelles sont les règles?

-Il n'y en a pas vraiment.

Quel passe-temps débile ces Moldus avaient-ils encore inventé?

-Tu l'as?

-Ouais, mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à la faire tourner correctement dans la neige.

-Essaie, on verra.

-Putain, ça ne marche pas.

-Attends, je vais trouver une roche... Ha! Celle-là est aplatie, je crois qu'elle va tourner comme il faut.

-Ouais, ça marche! Qui veut jouer à la Bouteille?

-Moi.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu veux jouer, Gellert?

C'était le voix d'Helene.

-C'est quoi ce jeux?

Il avait l'air perdu.

-Viens, je vais te montrer, ricana Helene.

Albus avait mal au cœur. Et dans le sens propre du terme. Son cœur se contactait de manière douloureuse.

Les Moldus s'assirent en rond avec une bouteille vide en leur centre.

Helene se pencha en avant pour attraper l'objet et elle le fit tourner sur lui-même. Elle s'arrêta en pointant une autre fille. Helene et elle s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre et échangèrent un bref baiser.

-À toi Grindelwald!

Le blond prit une grande inspiration.

-Okay...

Il fit tournoyer la bouteille. Ça dura quelques secondes, puis elle s'arrêta devant une rousse. Celle-ci se leva et alla se poster devant Grin.

Albus retint son souffle. La rousse posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Les secondes devinrent des heures. Albus avait mal au ventre. Le baiser s'approfondit.

Il se leva d'on bond. Il voulait vomir.

Sa baguette se retrouva pas elle-même dans sa main. Il chuchota le sort, même pas... Il le murmura.

Le vent souffla les flocons. Le froid devint violent.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Grin fut séparé de la rousse, attaqué par une tempête soudaine. Le Modus s'agitaient autour de lui.

Un peu surpris, il se redressa. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur familière de magie. Son regard glissa vers la droite.

Albus le fixait durement. Grin sentit la rage lui monter dans la gorge. Ce connard!

Il se leva brusquement, décidé à ignorer Albus.

Ce dernier tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

* * *

Albus se tourna dans son lit. Il ne dormait pas. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. L'image de Grindelwald embrassant tes dizaines de filles revenait toujours lui torturer l'esprit. Il avait un peu pleuré. Pas de tristesse ou de jalousie mais plutôt de regret. Avec ce qu'il avait fait, il avait bien peur que Grin le déteste pour le restant de ses jours. Le Sorcier blond était quelqu'un de rancunier.

Albus ignorait ce qui lui avait passé par la tête en agissant ainsi.

C'était la première fois qu'il laissait ainsi libre cour à ses pulsions.

Il avait écrit à Elphias. Il avait déballé son paquet, comme on dit. Il ne savait pas comment son ami réagirait à tout ça, mais il n'avait plus rien d'important à perdre... Après Grin...

Il se trouva d'autant plus pathétique.

Il y a quelques semaines, il sa foutait bien du monde autour de lui, et voilà qu'il tombait amoureux à en mourir. Juste comme ça. Sans plus de raisons.

Et son univers entier s'écroulait d'un coup, juste parce qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour que Grin le boude quelques jours.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais on a toujours tendance à l'exagération, lorsqu'on est amoureux.

Albus se couvrit la tête de son drap. Il trouverait bien une manière de se faire pardonner.

* * *

Gellert se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il venait d'embrasser tout un tas de filles, mais il n'arrivait pas à être heureux. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Que recherchait-il donc?

Il regarda le plafond de sa chambre. Il voulait... Une bouche fine. Pas comme celles gonflées et colorées de ces filles. Il voulait qu'elle soit fine... Et pâle.

Et il y avait cette saveur qui lui faisait tellement envie. Ça avait le goût des épices italiennes. Étrange, non? Il avait envie d'épices... Et il y avait un arrière goût, aussi... De l'alcool? Pourquoi avait-il envie d'embrasser quelqu'un qui goûtait les épices italiennes et l'alcool?

Ça aurait du le répugner.

Il voulait autre chose aussi. Mais il ne savait pas tout-à-fait quoi. Il recherchait une présence. La sensation de confiance qu'il avait ressenti en...

Il sursauta.

Il se souvenait d'une bouche parfaite, à la saveur parfaite. C'était assez vague, mais...

Il éclata de rire. Ça lui revenait. Il avait fait une folie, lorsqu'il était ivre mort. Il avait embrassé Albus Dumbledore. Quel idiot il était.

Il devait oublier cet épisode embarrassant. Albus n'était qu'un sale traître. Ou non _Dumbledore_ n'était qu'un sale traître. Il ne devait pas l'appeler pas son prénom. Ce gars-là était incompréhensible et complètement con.

Gellert toucha ses lèvres avec hésitation.

Mais tout-de-même, il embrassait fichtrement bien.

* * *

Alors voilà!

Si ça vous a plu, commentez!

Si vous avez trouvé la lecture de ce chapitre d'un ennui sans pareil, commentez!

Si vous n'avez rien à dire et que ce que j'ai écrit vous laisse indifférents, commentez!

En fait... Commentez!

Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi va ressembler la suite, alors si vous avez une suggestion ou un avertissement du genre "N'écris surtout pas un truc du genre..." ou "Ce serait bien si on connaissait la vie de...", gâtez-vous et commentez!


	8. Chapter 8 États d'âme

Voilà! Je suis plus rapide, d'habitude, mais ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'espère que le résultat est potable.

Ceci est un chapitre transition. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il est nécessaire, alors j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop ennuyant!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Grin mangeait des cerises. Ça lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était frustré. Il en avala une de travers, s'étouffa. Sa grand-tante Bathilda le fixait drôlement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, lâcha-t-elle.

Non, il ne l'était pas.

-Habituellement, je m'arrange pour rester au dessus de mon assiette.

-Haha. Très drôle, petit malin.

Il détestait ça, quand elle l'appelait ainsi.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ce dévergondé de... commença Bathilda.

-Dumbledore.

-Oui, c'est ça! Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui t'a traumatisé...

-Non, Tati.

Sa grand-tante lui lança un regard pénétrant.

-S'il te faisait quelque chose, tu ne le dirais, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, Tati.

Avec un ton comme celui qu'elle avait employé, on avait seulement envie de répondre comme ça. Il semblait sous-entendre « Essaie donc me me répondre quelque chose que je n'aimerai pas et tu verra à quel point il m'est facile de changer la définition que tu te fais du mot douleur. ».

Brouh! Ça donnait des frisson dans le dos!

-Bien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je promets de ne pas m'énerver si tu me le dis.

Grin avala une cerise et se fit la réflexion qu'elles étaient sacrément bonnes.

-C'est ce Dumbledore...

-Je le savais! Il t'a traumatisé, n'est-ce pas?

-Non!

Les joues de Grindelwald étaient rouge tomate.

-Enfin... On s'est embrassés.

Il y eut un silence gêné. À vrai dire, il était plus exacte de dire que c'était lui qui avait embrassé Dumbledore, mais il n'allait tout-e-même pas dire ça à sa grand-tante.

-QUOI?

-Ne t'énerve pas Tati, tempéra Grin. Tu avais promis de ne pas t'énerver.

-Oui, oui, mais... TOUT-DE-MÊME!

-Quoi, c'est si bizarre?

Grin croqua dans l'une de ses cerises en grimaçant (mais n'allez pas croire que c'était le goût des cerises qui le faisait grimacer... C'était plutôt la situation qui avait cet effet sur lui).

-Certainement que c'est bizarre, répondit sa grand-tante. Voyons, mon chou, tu ne peux pas faire ce genre d'expériences avec un autre garçon.

-Pourquoi?

Il n'aimait pas ce que sa tante était en train de lui dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça le dérangeait.

-Parce que!

Il avala une cerise.

-Ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet, lança-t-il.

-C'est normal d'être déçu si...

-Non non. Hier, j'ai embrassé tout un tas de filles super sexy... Mais ce n'était pas comme l'embrasser _lui_.

-Le goût de l'interdit, peut-être...

L'interdit?

Pourquoi serait-ce interdit?

-Non. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa bouche.

-Quelque chose?

-Oui. Et c'était super bon, ajouta Grin.

Il fut satisfait de voir l'air dégoutté que prit sa grand-tante.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, c'est contre nature.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de _contre nature_ à aimer embrasser quelqu'un.

-Il ne s'agit pas de quelqu'un, s'énerva Bathilda. Il s'agit d'un garçon!

Grin était désespéré. Okay, il acceptait que c'était franchement bizarre. Les filles étaient faites pour les garçons, et les garçons étaient faits pour les filles, c'était d'un logique irréfutable. Mais comment ce débarrasser de ses sentiments? Était-ce des sentiments?

Non... Ça n'allait pas jusque là. C'était peut-être une attirance.

Une attirance contre nature, apparemment.

Plus il y pensait, plus il était d'accord avec sa grand-tante. Que pouvaient faire deux garçons ensemble?

À part s'embrasser...

Bon, s'embrasser, c'est déjà assez bien, comme début.

Mais tout-de-même... Après tout, Bathilda devait en savoir beaucoup plus long que lui sur le sujet. Si elle pensait que deux garçons ensemble, ça ne se faisait pas, elle avait sûrement raison...

-Mais que dois-je faire? demanda-t-il.

-Bonne question...

La vieille femme se frotta le menton.

-Le mieux, ce serait de t'éloigner de lui.

-L'éviter?

-Non, fit Bathilda. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu doit t'éloigner sentimentalement de lui.

-Sentimentalement?

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-Oui, reprit-elle. Tu dois le détester.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il eut le déclic.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Dumbledore avait fait le con, hier, mais il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Le haïr? Le détester?

Comment?

Grin était absolument convaincu que ce Dumbledore était tout-à-fait incapable d'un acte qui soit fondamentalement méchant.

Lui, il l'était... Les méchancetés, ça le connaissait.

Mais Dumbledore?

Putain... Il ne pouvait pas! Ce gars-là était trop gentil, trop doux, trop... tout! Et il... C'est vrai qu'il s'était attaché. Il commençait même à l'apprécier. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Que faire, alors? Si Dumbledore était trop présent dans son... c-coeur, que pouvait-il y faire?

-Je ne peux pas, avoua Grin.

-Alors, mon garçon, il n'y a pas 36 solutions, répondit mystérieusement Bathilda.

Elle afficha un grand sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant.

-Il faut que ce soit LUI qui te haïsse.

Grin aurait du sentir les effluver amères de l'embrouille émaner de ces paroles d'un sagesse assez douteuse.

Albus faillit lâcher son roman en l'apercevant. Il était venu à la bibliothèque pour se changer les idées. Il en avait eu marre dessiner le visage de Grindelwald sur sa tablette à dessin. Elle en était déjà remplie. Il avait aussi renoncé à retrouver son adorable petit ours. Ces derniers jours, il ne semblait plus vouloir se montrer le bout du nez. Albus devait s'avouer déçu. Il aurait voulu jouer un peu avec lui pour se changer les idées, mais l'ourson n'était visiblement pas de cet avis, puisqu'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu (et enlevé de force, soit dit en passant). Peut-être l'avait-il traumatisé ou quelque chose du genre.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il s'ennuyait solide à la maison, et sans ses divertissement habituels, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de sortir un peu se détendre parmi ces imbéciles de Moldus.

La bibliothèque demeurait son dernier refuge. Et même si elle était bourrée de littérature Moldue, il aimait y jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autres.

Et puis après tout, ils n'écrivaient pas que des débilités, ces Moldus. Albus avait réussi à trouver quelques perles rares. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de louanger le « oeuvres » Moldus, mais en matière de livres, ils avaient au moins l'avantage d'en posséder une grande variété. On ne pouvait pas ne dire autant des livres de Poudlard, qui parlaient finalement un peu tous de la même chose au bout de comte. Le travail, la travail et puis... encore le travail. C'était bien, les études, et Albus était le premier à le clamer, mais à la longue, ça devenait plutôt ennuyant de toujours lire des livres scolaires. Albus aimait aussi la littérature. Et disons que peu de Sorciers s'y consacraient. Il y en avait, bien sûr, mais pas autant que des Moldus.

Et puis Albus avait une autre bonne raison de se trouver dans cette bibliothèque. Il se sentait encore coupable pour le mauvais coup qu'il avait fait à Grin, hier. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de le rencontrer dans la rue. Il s'excuserait, mais il n'était pas sûr que Grin accepterait de le pardonner. Voyez-vous, Albus avait beau être le Sorcier le plus prometteur depuis au moins mille ans, il n'en était pas moins quelqu'un qui manquait parfois de confiance en soi. Et surtout en amours. Alors revoir Grin tout-de-suite le stressait un max. Il avait tellement peur qu'il le déteste jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Alors voilà. Vous savez maintenat pourquoi Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était en train de se promener dans les allées d'une petite bibliothèque Moldus de Godric's Hollow.

Mais voilà que Grin venait saboter son plan génial pour l'éviter en allant se foutre en plein milieu de son champ de vision.

-Salut, lança le Sorcier blond.

Albus n'osa pas répondre.

-Quoi? Tu me boude? s'énerva Grin. C'est plutôt moi qui devais te bouder, sale traître, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas t'en vouloir, alors tu as intérêt à bien te conduire, parce que tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance... Compris?

Albus était trop abasourdi pour dire quoi-que-ce-soit. L'information fit doucement son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il assimila d'abord les mots « ne pas t'en vouloir ». Un sourire de pur bonheur illumina son visage, arrachant une grimace de satisfaction à Grindelwald, qui se reprit presque immédiatement, comme si c'était mal de démontrer de la joie à quelqu'un comme Albus.

-Répond, ordonna Grindelwald.

-Compris, couina Albus.

-Bien, gentil toutou.

Il posa sa main sur la tête d'Albus et tapota doucement.

Ce dernier était sans voix. Son sourire n'en finissait plus de prendre de l'expension. Grin ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, il lui rendit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner ici? C'est bourré de Moldus, fit le blond.

Grin lança un regard noir général à tous ceux qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

-Alors? As-tu perdu ta langue?

Albus avala sa salive.

-Non, répondit-il. Je suis seulement soulagé que tu veule me parler à nouveau.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te renier parce que tu as fait le con hier?

-Eh ben...

-Tu m'insulte?

-Non, répondit aussitôt Albus, terrifié.

Grin le dévisagea en souriant de plus belle.

-Ça va, je te taquinais.

Albus prit une grande inspiration.

-Mais bon, continua Grin. Je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça. En fait, je voudrais prendre rendez-vous avec toi...

-Tu veux sortir avec moi? fit Albus, sidéré.

-Non, s'exclama Grin. C'est pour mes cours de séduction. Tu sais, la... troisième leçon?

-Oh, oui, répondit Albus, déçu malgré lui.

-Alors? Quand es-tu libre?

-Eh...

-Ce soir après le dîner, ça te va?

-Je ne vois pas l'intérête de prendre rendez-vous pour ça.

-C'est moi qui mène, okay? Si je te pose un question, tu répond sans plus de cérémonies, okay? Et si je ne suis pas satisfait de ton comportement, je peux toujours te détester pour l'éternité!

-Vers 6 heures, est-ce que ça fait?

-Oui.

Grin le regarda comme une jolie babiole dont il venait de faire l'acquisition. La satisfaction se lisait dans son beau visage.

Je ne narrerait pas le reste de leur journée à eux deux, car elles furent d'un épouvantable ennui. Grin se coltina sa grand-tante, et Albus se coltina son petit-frère. Autant vous dire qu'ils furent soulagés de se voir l'un comme l'autre.

Mais plus particulièrement Grin. Et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il arriva très à l'avance. Je sous-entends par là une heure à l'avance. Ils avent conclu de se rencontrer devant la bibliothèque, puisque c'est à cet endroit qu'ils se trouvaient lorsqu'ils avaient conclu leur accord.

Pour sa part, Albus arriva environ 20 minutes en retard, ce qui était plutôt difficile quand on tenait compte du fait qu'il vivait presque en face de la bibliothèque.

Albus se posta devant son élève et clama :

-Troisième leçon :se faire désirer!

Grin l'écouta en silence.

-Premièrement : ne jamais arriver à l'avance.

Grin grimaça intérieurement. Il avait foiré sur ce coup. Puis il pris conscience que c'était de Dumbledore qu'on parlait, et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le séduire.

-Arriver en retard le plus possible, juste assez pour être sûr que la personne attendra, mais qu'elle sera frustrée, puis particulièrement réjouie quand tu arrivera.

Grin pensa aux 20 minutes de retard de Dumbledore et à la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé en le voyant enfin arriver et se sentit comme une fille en manque d'amour. Ce qui ressemblait grandement à son état, d'ailleurs.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, ces temps-ci? Il n'arrêtait pas de faire de réflexions bizarres. Comme si lui et Dumbledore...

Il rougit légèrement en repensant à leur baisé. Okay, il devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Sur son plan!

Il devait focaliser sur son plan!

-Si tu es très confient, tu peux arriver jusqu'à 15 minutes en retard.

Grin soupira. Il ne savait pas si il serait capable de faire ce genre de trucs.

-Et aussi, ajouta Albus, tu dois créer de l'envie chez la personne que tu cherches à séduire. Par exemple, en draguant d'autres filles, ou repousser ses avances, pour faire croire que tu seras difficile à conquérir.

Albus parlait, parlait, parlait, mais jamais de ce que lui, avait envie de parler. Il avait envie d'eux. Il avait envie de discuter de leur relation à eux. De leurs sentiments... Ou plutôt des siens. Il était contradictoire? Eh oui! Il avait envie de trucs qu'il se refusait catégoriquement. C'était normal, non? D'être contradiction.

-Et évidemment, pour que tu en vailles la peine, tu dois soigner ton apparence.

C'était le point culminant de cette conversation.

Albus passa doucement la bout de ses doigts dans la fine chevelure de son vis-à-vis.

Grin sembla frissonner. Albus ne savait pas si c'était bon signe, mais...

-Tu devrais changer ton shampoing. Celui que tu utilises te donne des racines grasses.

Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas infiniment le complimenter... Ça deviendrait trop suspect.

Grin ne sembla pas apprécier la remarque. Surtout que c'était un mensonge. Les cheveux de blonds étaient parfaits.

-Et aussi, sourit Albus. Tu peux enchaîner les remarques désobligeantes et les compliments... Mais toujours finir avec un compliment.

Albus s'approcha dangereusement de Grin.

-J'ai remarqué que tu te coiffait différemment, ces derniers jours. J'aime ça. Je trouve que ça met ton visage en valeur.

Grin rougissait comme jamais. Albus devenait de plus-en-plus explicite dans ses avances.

C'est alors qu'Albus s'éloigna brusquement de lui pour sortir une bouteille bleu de l'intérieur de son manteau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

C'étaient les premiers mots que Grin prononçait depuis le début de la leçon.

-C'est pour tes cheveux. C'est un shampoing spécial de ma création. Celui-là est aux cerises, tu aimes?

Grin répondit d'un grognement. Comment Dumbledore était-il au courant pour sa passion des cerises?

Il accepta la bouteille en se jurant de ne jamais utiliser ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Gellert se lava soigneusement les cheveux, ce soir-là. Il réussit à résister à la bouteille bleu de Dumbledore, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de chercher avec désespoir où pouvaient bien se trouver ces fameux cheveux gras dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé.

Il abandonna et alla se mettre au lit. C'est seulement lorsqu'il fut confortablement installé qu'il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié de mettre son plan à exécution.

C'était pourtant dans cette intention qu'il avait demandé à Dumbledore de le voir. Quel idiot il était!

Il se retourna vers la gauche. Dumbledore passait son temps à lui pourrir la vie.

Gellert se serra tout contre ses couvertures en imaginant la présence de Dumbledore dans son lit. Son odeurs, sa chaleur... Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Non, il ne devait pas se faire ce genre de réflexions. C'était très mal et si quelqu'un savait... Qui saurait?

Il enfouit sa tête sous sa couette et croisa ses bras sur son torse, de manière à imiter l'étreinte de quelqu'un d'autre qui veut vous transmettre de l'amour, et il s'imagina être dans les bras du Dumbledore, et il s'imagina l'appeler Albus. Il s'imagina tout un tas de choses encore pires et finit pas s'endormir avec ces idées dans la tête.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était doucement en train de tomber amoureux.

Le matin arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Gellert se leva paresseusement en refusant net de repenser à ce qu'il s'était imaginé la veille. Il descendit l'escalier pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner avec sa grand-tante.

Il mangea tout un tas de cerises noires avec délice en pensant que cette journée commençait merveilleusement bien.

Il finit pas sortir faire une course pour Bathilda et, en tournant un coin de rue, il vit la tignasse chataine-rousse de ce cinglé de Dumbledore. Gellert tenta de l'éviter, mais il du passer derrière lui pour se rendre à l'épicerie. Dumbledore ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il était trop occupé à parler avec une fille. C'est avec stupéfaction que Gellert reconnu la fille du boulanger. Elle souriait joyeusement à Dumbledore, qui faisait pareil. Gellert serra les dents et passa son chemin, mais en ressortant, il du bien revenir sur ses pas et croiser à nouveau ce petit couple d'idiots. Gellert fut définitivement convaincu qu'il devait tenter à nouveau de mettre son plan à exécution lorsqu'il vit Albus en tain de faire des charmes à la fille du boulanger. Ses yeux pétillaient.

Gellert ressentit une espèce de douleur dans sa poitrine.

Non! Ce n'était pas normal!

Il n'enviait pas Dumbledore, mais la fille! Pourquoi? Il aurait voulu être à sa place?

Oui. Il l'aurait voulu...

Putain... Il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

* * *

C'est tout! Je sais, ce n'est pas très long, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Commentez!


	9. Chapter 9 Flirt

Merci pour les reviews!

Et en ce qui concerne le commentaire à propos de mon résumer, j'ai décider d'être une grande fille et d'enlever la parenthèse ou j'emmerdais les homophobes. Désolée si ça en a choqué certains. Pour moi, ce n'était pas si sérieux (ma mère est homophobe et je l'aime quand-même). Et si je commets d'autre bourbes comme ça, dîtes-le moi et je ferai de mon mieux pour me rattraper.

Sinon, bonne lecture!

* * *

Albus était resté en dehors de la maison presque toute la journée. Il était parti tôt le matin et était rentré très tard le soir. Il resta quelques instants devant la porte d'entrée, souhaitant secrètement que Grin soit passé durant la journée parce qu'il le cherchait.

Albus secoua la tête, chassant cette idée. Abel devait être furieux. Il l'entendait fracasser des obets.

Il soupira et entra.

En le voyant, son petit-frère le fusilla du regard.

-Quoi? C'est à cette heure que tu arrives?

Sa voix monta dans les aigus.

-Je te hais, Albus!

Il s'y était attendu, à celle-là. Une seule question continuait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. « Pourquoi? »

-Il est passé te voir... LUI!

Albus écarquilla les yeux. _Il? _L'espoir l'envahit en même temps qu'un rougissement incontrôlable.

-Qui ça? demanda-t-il, même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Ce Grindelwald, qui d'autre?

Le plus vieux des deux sentit son cœur battre plus fort. C'était stupide... Il avait seulement voulu le voir... Le voir...

Albus était aux anges. Il lança un regard amoureux au plafond en soupirant de bonheur. Ce type le rendait dingue.

Abel ne manqua rien de son petit manège.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Albus? Tu deviens tellement bizarre, ces temps-ci.

-Tu trouves? Je ne suis pas comme d'habitude?

-Non, marmonna Abel.

L'aîné sourit doucement à son frère.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui m'arrive?

Abelforth le regarda avec intérêt.

-Oui, dit-il.

Le châtain-roux sourit de plus belle.

-Tu ne devineras jamais, dit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

-Quoi? s'énerva Abel.

-Je suis amoureux.

Le plus jeune assimila lentement ces paroles, puis il éclata de rire.

-Toi? Amoureux? Et qui est l'heureuse élue? Elle est belle, au moins?

Abel n'avait jamais pris les sentiments de son frère au sérieux. Quand Albus disait que quelque chose le fâchait, Abel avait pour habitude de se moquer de lui. Comme si Albus ne pouvait jamais être irrité, heureux, en colère... ou amoureux.

Mais ce qui fit tiquer Albus fut la manière dont Abel construisit cette phrase... au féminin. Comme si ça ne pouvait être qu'une fille. Non... Albus n'avait jamais été amoureux, et encore moins d'un fille. Elles étaient belles et elles pouvaient le satisfaire dans un lit, mais il se rendait aujourd'hui compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais être amoureux d'un fille.

Il n'était pas comme les autres garçons. Ça lui faisait bizarre de ce l'avouer.

Abel se moqua encore un peu de lui, puis il s'en alla dans sa chambre. Il n'était plus fâché... Il avait du oublié pourquoi il l'avait été, il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

Satisfait, Albus s'enferma à son tour dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit en regardant au ciel. Il pensa à Grin. À son visage, ses lèvres rosée, pulpeuses, charnues, à ses yeux à la couleur changeante, parfois verts, puis d'autres fois gris, et même un peu bleus. Il pensa à ses gestes maladroits, à son comportement à la fois impulsif et affectueux. Il cassait tout quand il était en colère et se collait doucement contre lui quand il était détendu. Ce gars-là était adorable. C'était drôle de dire ça d'un humain, et encore pire d'un garçon... Et de cet âge! Et avec cette personnalité...

Il soupira. Oui, cet adjectif lui allait à merveille. Adorable. Il l'était. Et encore plus que cet ourson dont la disparition avait été si soudaine.

Ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Le sommeil le gagna.

À son réveil, il regarda autour de lui sans savoir si il avait dormi quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil matinal avait fait son apparition. Albus se leva et alla se doucher. Il retira doucement ses vêtements et glissa sous la douche. La chaleur de l'eau détendit ses muscles.  
Après cela, il s'habilla avec des vêtements propres et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la vision de cette pièce négligée et malpropre le motiva à faire quelque chose d'improbable...

Non, il ne fit pas vraiment le ménage... Il sortit seulement sa baguette en jetant un sort nettoyant. Mais c'était tout-de-même quelque chose! Il se servit alors de cette même baguette pour s'aider à faire des crêpes.

D'ailleurs, il était à peu près sûr que ce fut l'odeur appétissante de sa cuisine qui réveilla son frère. Abel s'installa à table avec lui et ils mangèrent en silence. À un moment donné, Abel se mit même à sourire, ce qui fit plaisir à Albus. Il alla ensuite porter des crêpes à sa sœur. Elle était toujours dans le sous-sol et elle dormait (pas si) paisiblement. Albus la tira doucement du sommeil et lui montra ses crêpes. Elle parue ravie et se jeta pratiquement sur elles, les dévorant avec appétit. Normalement, Albus n'aimait pas voir sa sœur dans cet état, elle lui foutait la frousse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air un peu... mignonne.

C'était bizarre à constater.

Lorsqu'il en eu fini avec sa sœur, Albus remonta en haut et fit (avec l'aide de la magie) la vaisselle. Après cela, il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec l'espoir d'y rencontrer Grindelwald. Espoir qui fut comblé lorsqu'Albus aperçu le visage adorable de l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Gellert avait les joues en feux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici et dans quel espoir il avait ouvert ce livre, mais une chose était sûre, ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il tourna une page et rougit de plus belle. Mais que faisait-il?

Les dessins en noir et blanc s'enchaînaient pour raconter une histoire. Les Moldus appelaient ça une BD. Grin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Putain de Moldus! Quelle idée de raconter une histoire pareille? Et avec des dessins aussi explicites, en plus!

Il tourna à nouveaux une page, découvrant un scène encore plus chaude que la dernière. Pourquoi lisait-il un truc pareil?

Grin se tortilla sur place. Ce bouquin était vraiment... excitant.

Pourquoi pensait-il ça? Et de CE livre, en plus.

-Grin! appela une voix que le concerné reconnu immédiatement.

-Ah!

Il échappa le livre, qui s'écrasa par terre en s'ouvrant sur un scène plus que torride. Dumbledore baissa les yeux vers lui en souriant.

Grin poussa un petit cris en se précipitant vers la BD. Il l'attrapa et la cacha derrière son dos.

-Alors Grin, fit Dumbledore, malicieux, on s'instruit?

Ce dernier rouissait comme un fou.

-J'ai tout vu, ajouta Dumbledore.

-Espèce de menteurs!

-Ah oui? Et tu sais ce que j'ai vu d'autre?

Grin se raidit.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

-La salive au coin de ta bouche.

-Aaaaahhhhhh!

Okay, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde de gueuler comme ça , mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La bibliothécaire n'avait d'ailleurs pas été très compréhensive avec lui car elle les avait jetés tous les deux dehors. Grin avait honte et son cœur battait la chamade.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lança Dumbledore. C'est normal de vouloir savoir comment un gars et une fille le font...

Grin sursauta. Un gars et une fille? S'il disait ça, c'est que ce Dumbledore n'avait rien vu du tout. Un gars et un _fille_? Non mais!

Sauf que d'un autre côté... C'est sûr que ça le soulageait de savoir que Dumbledore n'avait pas vu qu'il était en fait en train de lire une BD porno gay. Non... Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça...

-Tu es allé voir chez moi si j'étais là? Demanda soudainement Albus, le regard brillant, comme d'habitude.

-Comment tu le sais?

Si Grin n'avait pas été rouge à la base, Dumbledore aurait sûrement pu voir le sang lui monter aux joues.

-C'est Abel qui me l'a dit, expliqua Dumbledore. Et... Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

-Ehh...

-Ah, je vois, c'est pour les cours de séduction.

Grin se gratta le derrière de la tête. Il ne pouvait tout-de-même pas dire « En fait, je comptais me trouver une excuse pour être avec toi affin de mettre à exécution un plan qui a pour but que tu de détestes jusqu'à la fin des temps. »... Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire ça...

-Oui, fit-il donc, c'est ça... Les cours de séduction.

Quelle magnifique excuse!

-Tu viendra me voir demain soir. Abel sera sorti chez un ami, alors on sera seuls chez moi.

Albus se retint d'ajouter « avec ma sœur », il jugea mieux de ne pas la mentionner.

* * *

Gellert se leva paresseusement. Il était si bien, dans son lit. Sa grand-tante l'appelait, en bas.

-Gellert! Gellert! Il y a quelque chose pour toi!

Il se glissa hors de son lit, puis se traîna jusqu'au bas de l'escalier.

Bathilda avait dans les bras un gros panier en osier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il.

-Viens donc voir par toi-même.

Gellert s'approcha. Une odeur qu'il connaissait bien s'échappait du panier. Il se pencha pour voir son contenu.

-Des cerises, murmura-t-il.

Des tas de cerises, des tonnes de cerises. Un panier entier remplis de cerises alléchantes. Il ne pu résister à la tentation. Il attrapa l'une d'elle et la porta à sa bouche. Délicieuse...

-Qui a envoyé ça? fit-il.

-Je ne sais pas, c'était là quand je me suis levée.

Elle désigna le pas de la porte. Intrigué, Gellert laissa voyager ses pensés. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Il n'y avait pas tellement de personnes qui connaissaient sa passion pour les cerises. Et peu d'entre eux lui en auraient envoyé. Gellert fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore?

Il regarda à nouveaux les délicieux fruits. Oui... c'était bien son genre. Il étai assez cinglé pour ça...

Il soupira. Dumbledore... Albus Dumbledore... Son nom commençait vraiment à avoir un drôle d'effet sur lui.

* * *

Albus tournait en rond dans le salon depuis au moins une demie heure. Il attendait impatiemment Grindelwald. Quand arriverait-il, celui-là? Il était en retard!

Albus sursauta en entendant cogner à la porte. Il se précipita vers elle et ouvrit.

Grin le dévisagea.

-Quoi? Tu as l'air d'avoir consommé.

Albus sourit doucement.  
-J'avais peur que tu n'arrive jamais.

Il invita Grin à entrer, ce qu'il fit, non sans observer avec attention l'intérieur de la maison.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, s'assirent, se regardèrent un moment.

-Alors, cette leçon? fit Grin.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

-Tu avais oublié?

Albus eut un rire nerveux.

-Donc... Leçon numéro 4 : toujours avoir un longueur d'avance.

-Et comment on fait ça?

Albus regarda au loin.

-Eh ben... Il faut connaître les goûts de la personne. Ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle n'aime pas. Il faut la connaître elle-même encore plus qu'elle ne se connaît.

-Il faut donc être un sale calculateur.

-Un peu oui, sourit Albus. Il faut aussi savoir prévoir les réactions de la personne. Il faut la prendre au dépourvu, faire ce à quoi elle s'attend le moins.

Grin n'eut pas l'air très convaincu.

-Et toi, évidemment, tu sais faire ça...

-Oui. Par exemple, si je fais ça, je sais que tu vas gueuler.

Albus approcha sa main du visage de Grin et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Le châtain-roux éclata de rire.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, triompha-t-il.

-Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre?

-Tu es prévisible...

Grin sembla bouillonner de rage.

-Ah ouais? Je suis prévisible?

-Parfaitement.

Ça se passa si vite qu'Albus n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. En une fraction de seconde, les lèvres si désirables de Grindelwald furent collées aux siennes. Ça dura beaucoup plus longtemps que la dernière fois, ce baiser ne fut pas si différent de celui qu'ils avaient déjà échangé. Il resta chaste. Doux, brûlant, mais chaste. Aucun des deux n'osa l'approfondir, même s'ils en mourraient d'envie.

Albus glissa les doigts dans les mèches blondes de Grin, qui étouffa un doux gémissement satisfait à ce contact. Putain qu'il était excitant!

Ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre, au sommet du désire, mais cela ne sembla pas influencer leur baiser, qui ressemblait à celui de deux enfants. Lèvres collées... Et puis c'est tout.

Mais ça se prolongeait, et Albus, qui n'était plus trop sûr de pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps, rompit le baiser.

Grin gronda. Il aurait voulu que ça dure un peu plus longtemps.

Puis ils se fixèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

-Désolé, bredouilla Grin. Je n'aurais pas du... Désolé.

-C'était encore mieux que la dernière fois, ricana Albus.

Grin sembla outré.

-Tu étais réveillé?

-Oui.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

-Oublie ça, okay? fit Grin.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie?

Le blondinet rougit violemment.

-Recommence quand tu veux, murmura Albus.

Grin baissa les yeux, plus gêné que jamais. Mais il ne fuyait pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il était bien, ici.

-Alors, demanda Albus, as-tu essayé le shampoing que je t'ai donné?

-Nan.

-Pourquoi?

Grin ne répondit pas. Le châtain-roux soupira. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Lourd, désagréable. Albus n'aimait pas le malaise qui était en train de se créer entre eux. Et tout ça pour un simple et chaste baiser...

Il soupira une deuxième fois et essaya de réengager la conversation.

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours seul? Tu n'avais pas d'amis, à Drumstrang? Ils ne viennent pas te rendre visite?

-Non, répondit Grin d'un ton sec. Je n'étais pas comme eux.

-Et ça te dérange, si...?

-Hum?

Grin semblait un peu plus confiant. Albus sentit ses lèvres brûler, comme si celles de Grin étaient toujours collées à sa bouche.

-Si... je le suis?

-Comme eux?

-Non. Ton ami.

Grin sembla pris au dépourvu. Ses joues étaient de plus en plus écarlates.

-Bof... Si ça peut te faire plaisir, marmonna le blond.

-Si, justement, alors est-ce que tu pourrais m'appeler Albus une bonne fois pour toutes?

-O-okay...

-Je savais que tu dirais ça.

-?

-Es-tu capable de prévoir mes réactions, toi?

Grin réfléchit un petit moment.

-Oui, déclara-t-il. Tu vas reculer.

Il avança son doigt vers le visage d'Albus. C'était enfantin, à première vue, mais le châtain-roux ne le vit pas du même œil. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et attrapa le doigt tendu de son vis-à-vis.

-Putain!

Grin retira aussitôt son appendisse.

-Mais t'es dingue ou quoi?

Albus ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

-Oui, je le suis par moments. Et toi, tu es très mauvais devin.

-C'est parce que tu ne peux pas te contenter de faire comme tout-le-monde, rétorqua Grindelwald.

-Oh ça va. Tu ne vas pas en faire un infarctus...

-Oui oui! Parfaitement. Je vais ne faire un. Et tu seras obligé de t'occuper de moi. Tu m'emmèneras à l'hôpital en me portant dans tes bras et tu...

-Oulà, commenta Albus, tu as de drôles de fantasmes.

Grin se raidit.

-Ce ne sont pas de fantasmes!

Albus eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, comme s'il avait eu une idée pas très catholique.

-Tu vas vouloir me tuer, lança-t-il.

Puis si attrapa le coussin qui reposait sur le sofa et le balança à Grin. Celui-ci fut déstabilisé. Il le reçut en plein visage. Albus en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Il le plaqua sur le sofa, utilisant tout son poids pour le dominer. Mine de rien, Grin était assez costaud. Albus se pencha doucement vers sa victime, qui se débattait de plus-en-plus mollement. Comme si elle faisait semblant.

Grin ferma les yeux, tendit les lèvres. Il s'attendait sûrement à un autre baiser. Mais ce n'était pas là l'idée du châtain-roux, qui continua son chemin jusqu'au cou de Grindelwald, et y posa doucement sa bouche. Le blondinet lâcha un petit cris surpris, qui se transforma en hurlement indigné lorsqu'Albus décida qu'un baiser dans le cou, c'était pas marrant, et qu'il fallait le mordre bien fort pour que ça en vaille la peine.

Grin le repoussa avec violence, faisant appelle à toute sa force.

-Putain, Albus, j'vais te tuer!

Le-dit Albus éclata de rire.

-Ah... Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit?

Grin avait le visage rouge pivoine.

-Je te hais.

Albus du se faire violence pour ne pas répondre « moi, je t'aime ». Et voilà que lui aussi, il était tout rouge.

Et ça aurait du leur paraître vraiment bizarre, comme situation. Ils étaient pratiquement en train de flirter. Mais aucun des deux ne fit la remarque et ils jouèrent ainsi un bon moment., allant toujours plus loin dans leurs provocations.

Ils finirent par se séparer, très tard en soirée. Grin affirmait que sa grand-tante allait le tuer, si il tardait plus à rentrer, et il avait bien raison. Albus le laissa partir avec regret, lui faisant promettre de remettre ça. Il se fixèrent longtemps, au pas de la porte. Ils étaient bien, comme ça, ensembles, et incontestablement amoureux. Bon, c'était un grand mot, pour une sensation aussi imprécise, mais c'était quand-même celui qui s'approchait le plus de leur état. Surtout de ce lui d'Albus, à vrai dire. Grin était loin de cette étape.

Il se sentait en confiance, avec Albus (même si il ne serait jamais prêt à l'avouer), et il commençait vaguement à se rendre compte de son attirance pour lui. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus pour le moment (pour le moment!).

Et puis ils finirent par se dire à bientôt et Grin disparu derrière la porte.

* * *

Gellert enfouit sa tête dans ses couvertures. Il commençait seulement à se rendre compte de son comportement de ce soir. Il avait tellement honte. Il s'était complètement laissé aller. Et c'était MAL!

Il avait déballé son sac à Bethilda, qui avait été très clair et lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre de choses. Et il priait pour y arriver.

Mais c'était tellement dure! Albus avait un regard... pétillant, envoûtant. Ce regard lui faisait perdre la notion de la réalité, la raison, aussi... Tout ça, c'était encore la faute de cet imbécile. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille deux minutes?

Gellert en doutait fort. C'est à cet instant qu'il sursauta. Il retira brusquement sa couverture de sur son visage, les yeux grands ouverts.

Meeeeeeeerde! Il avait encore oublié. Avec tout ça, il avait encore TOUT oublié! Son plan! Il ne l'avait toujours pas mis à exécution. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, d'être aussi tête en l'air? Gellert pris une grande inspiration. Pffff... Encore la faute de cet Albus de mes-deux.

Il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait commencé à l'appeler par son prénom. Albus... C'était jolie, quand-même.

* * *

E voilà! C'est ce qui conclu ce neuvième chapitre! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop fleur-bleu...

Et n'oubliez pas de commenter!


	10. Chapter 10 Mauvaise blague

Long chapitre!

J'avais de l'inspiration... J'espère que ça va plaire. Je me découvre un goût pour les histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose, alors si ce genre de trucs ne vous plaie pas, ne lisez pas ce chapitre.

Pour les autres, gâtez-vous et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Cher Albus, _

_j'ai lu ta lettre à propos de ce Grindelwald. Saches que, malgré ma surprise, je ne suis absolument pas dégoutté. Il est vrai que c'est rare de voir deux hommes être en couple, mais ça ne veux pas dire que c'est interdit. Je te soutiens et je t'encourage. Je crois que tu as du goût et que « Grin » doit être une personne tout-à-fait fascinante. J'ai hâte de te revoir et de te parler. _

_En ce qui concerne ma vie, mes parents on invité la famille Weasley (et donc Muriel) pour Noël, et crois-moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la voir, cette petite idiote. Elle est toujours en train de me rabâcher avec ses potins débiles, et elle raconte tout un tas de conneries sur tout-le-monde. Elle fait vraiment chier, cette fille. _

_Une fois, elle est venue dans ma chambre et elle a fouillé dans mes affaires pour découvrir mes secrets. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai rien à cacher. Du moins, pas dans ma chambre... Bon, je dois t'ennuyer avec cette histoire... Tiens-moi au courant de ce qui se passe avec son prince charmant! À plus!_

_Elphias_

Albus sourit en lisant cette lettre. Son ami était toujours aussi compréhensif. Il avait eu peur, un certain temps, qu'il le rejette et lui dise qu'il était dégouttant, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, et Albus lui en était très reconnaissant.

Mais il n'était pas en paix pour autant. Grin avait semblé proche de lui, la dernière fois, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il le serait encore... Il était quelqu'un de changeant. Albus aimait cette partie de lui, évidemment, mais c'était tout-de-même chiant d'avoir à composer avec quelqu'un qui pouvait changer d'avis d'un jour à l'autre.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant. Même s'il se forçait, il n'arrivait pas à détester cette aspect de sa personnalité. Albus aimait même les défauts du Sorcier blond, s'en devenait complètement débile... Aimer ce que n'importe qui de stable mentalement aurait trouvé désagréable... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Il devenait dingue.

Ce type le rendait dingue. Dingue amoureux, oui. Mais dingue. Dans le mauvais sens, avec tous les mauvais côtés que la folie impliquait.

Et ça le rendait tellement heureux. Passée l'angoisse, l'euphorie revenait à la charge. Et il imaginait l'avenir en rose et douillet. Il s'imaginait faire sa vie dans les bras de Gellert Grindelwald. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Non, lui, ce gars-là, l'avait embrassé.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un jeux...

Un drôle de jeux, quand-même. Albus espérait que Grin partageait un peu ses sentiments. Même s'il y avait peu de chances. Non mais vraiment, Grin n'avait pas la tête d'un gras qui s'intéressait aux autres mecs.

Et Albus, lui? Il avait ce genre de tronche d'androgyne? Pourquoi un garçon qui était amoureux d'un autre devait forcément ressembler à une fille? Albus ne croyait pas ressembler à une fille. Au contraire.

Puis il pensa à Grindelwald. Il était beau, incroyablement splendide, mais ressemblait-il à une fille?

Non, ce n'était pas le cas. Ses traits étaient fins, gracieux, même, mais pas féminins.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Penser à Grin lui faisait voir les étoiles. Ça le rendait heureux. Heureux pas possible...

Il se tourna dans son lit. Il aurait déjà du être debout, mais il préférait rester couché et songer à l'amour.

Il n'avait même plus honte d'utiliser ce terme. L'amour... C'était bien cela. Il était amoureux de quelqu'un. Corps et âmes. Il aimait tout. Chaque fois qu'il avait la chance de le voir, il trouvait quelque chose de nouveau à admirer, à adorer. Une nouvelle excuse pour se noyer dans un bain de pure félicité.

Putain, il devenait vraiment bizarre. Albus tira sur sa couverture. Il irait voir Grin... Il verrait bien si ce dernier était toujours aussi à l'aise à ses côtés que la dernière fois. Il rêvait de la toucher. Il rêvait de l'embrasser. Il rêvait de lui faire l'amour. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais il trouverait bien. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Mais une chose à la fois. L'amour c'était bien beau, mais fallait-il encore que le sentiment soit partagé. Et même si Albus savait pertinemment que Grin n'était pas amoureux de lui, il savait comment s'y prendre pour que ça vienne. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Et si c'était le fait qu'Albus soit un garçon qui repoussait Grindelwald, le châtain-roux trouverait vite une manière d'arranger ça. Non, il ne se changerait pas en fille!

Il pensait seulement à lui prouver que coucher avec un garçon, ça pouvait être aussi bien qu'avait une fille...

Ouais bon, il se disait ça, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment deux mecs faisaient pour se donner du plaisir dans un lit. Okay, il avait une petite idée. Il y a centaines choses qui se font autant avec une fille qu'avec un gars, mais pour ce qui était de _l'acte_, ça restait assez nébuleux dans sa tête.

Albus soupira en se disant qu'il y avait bien un endroit où il était expliqué comment deux hommes faisaient pour se donner mutuellement du plaisir.

Sauf s'il n'y avait pas de manière... Il secoua la tête. Non. Il ne devait pas avoir des pensées noires. Ce serait trop terrible, si... Non! Ne pas y penser.

Il frissonna. Il DEVAIT exister une manière de faire l'amour à Grin! Sinon, il devrait en inventer une. Ça serait peut-être dur, mais il y arriverait!

Il avait assez d'imagination pour ça.

* * *

Gellert sortit de la maison. Oulà! Il faisait froid, aujourd'hui! Son souffle se transformait en vapeur en s'échappant de sa bouche. Il se secoua et se mit à marcher à grands pas vers l'épicerie.

Depuis ce matin, il avait une envie folle de cerises, mais il n'en restait malheureusement plus à la maison. Gellert avait pu résister jusqu'ici, parce qu'il faisait un froid de loup et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller se geler le cul dehors.

Mais son estomac s'était allié à sa langue et ils avaient réclamé les précieux fruits. Gellert avait fini par céder.

Il _voulait _ces cerises à tout prix. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la neige. Il regarda le ciel. Il était gris. Il allait bientôt neiger.

Gellert arriva devant l'épicerie. Il s'arrêta un instant, puis se décida à entrer. À l'intérieur, il faisait nettement plus chaud. Il se secoua à nouveau et se dirigea vers les fruits et légumes. Il ne restait presque plus de cerises noires.

Gellert en attrapa un sac. Il l'examina. Miam...

Elles avaient l'air délicieuses... Et elles seraient encore mieux dans son estomac. Il souriait comme un idiot.

Gellert se dirigea vers les caisses. Il paya et repartit. Aussitôt dehors, il ouvrit son sac et attrapa l'une des cerises. Il sa frotta contre sa manche et l'engloutit . Mmmm... Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide. Il savourait ce délicieux fruit. Ouha... Que c'était bon.

Il oublia ce qui l'entourait et se concentra sur sa dégustation. Il ne remarqua même pas Albus, lorsqu'il s'approcha sournoisement de lui et l'enserra entre ses bras.

-Salut, beauté!

Gellert sursauta. Il se tourna légèrement vers l'autre Sorcier.

-Albus?

Ce dernier rougit lorsqu'il entendit son prénom être prononcé avec autant de naturel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda le châtain-roux.

-Je mange des cerises.

-Ah bon, fit Albus, rougissant de plus belle (Grin était adorable!).

-Oui, regarde.

Et Gellert lui montra son trésor.

Il leva les yeux vers lui. Le froid lui avait donné des couleurs. Le bout de son nez et de ses oreilles étaient aussi roses que ses joues.

-Tu en veux une?

Albus revint à la réalité.

-Hein?

Gellert le fixait toujours.

-Si c'est toi ,je veux bien t'en donner une. Mais une seule, alors!

Le blondinet afficha une moue sérieuse.

Avais-je mentionné qu'il était tout-à-fait adorable?

-Eh... D'accord. Tu veux choisir pour moi?

Gellert lui sourit doucement.

-Okay!

Il plongea sa main dans le sac et cueillit une cerise. Celle-ci était attachée à une autre par la tige. Le blond plongea ses yeux dans les océans bleus d'Albus.

-Une pour toi, et une pour moi.

Albus l'observa alors qu'il attrapait l'une des cerises entre ses dents. Il tira vers lui pour la détacher de sa jumelle. Mais Albus ne lui laissa pas le temps d'arriver à ses fins. Il se pencha vers Gellert et mordant dans la deuxième cerise.

Ils s'immobilisèrent un instant. Gellert le dévisagea, puis il continua à tirer se cerise vers lui. Albus l'imita. Les deux tiges se séparèrent presque aussitôt. Ils mangèrent leur trophée chacun de leur côté, sans cesser de se regarder.

Puis Gellert se retourna vers le côté et cracha sans grâce le noyau du fruit, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un éclat de rire chez Albus, qui fit de même, mais avec un peu plus de classe.

-À propos de la dernière fois, commença Albus.

-Ah! C'était marrant, non? Il faut absolument qu'on remette ça un de ces jours.

Albus sembla pris au dépourvu.

-Eh... Okay. Si tu veux...

-Oooooookay!

Albus était aux anges.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens? dit-il. De ce qu'on a... fait?

-S'embrasser?

Ça ne semblait pas vraiment gêner Gellert. Il ne devait pas accorder beaucoup d'importance à un simple baiser.

En fait, c'était un peu vrai. Le blond ne voyait pas en un simple bécot tous ce qu'Albus pouvait s'imaginer. Mais c'est surtout qu'il aimait bien la tête que faisait le châtain-roux lorsqu'il parlait de ça avec le plus grand naturel qui soit.

Il ricana.

-Ça ne te gêne pas? demanda Albus.

-Un peu, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Nous ne faisions que jouer, pas vrai? Et je suppose que c'est une sorte de... d'expérimentation, pour moi.

-Oui, je suppose.

Le regard d'Albus avait changé. Il était devenu plus foncé et plus triste.

Gellert se fit la réflexion qu'il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin.

-Mais tu sais, Albus, continua le blondinet, j'ai embrassé un tas de fille et... Et ben... C'est toi qui embrasse le mieux. Même si tu n'utilise pas ta eh... langue.

Bon, voilà qu'il était allé un peu loin. Il avait voulu se rattraper, mais c'était quand-même un peu poussé de sortir ce genre de choses.

Et en plus, c'était débile.

Même si c'était un peu vrai.

Rien qu'un peu, hein?

* * *

Gellert se couvrit la tête avec son drap. Il était fatigué. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir!

Il soupira. L'image d'Albus revenait en boucle le hanter. Il avait repenser à tout ça... À eux, à ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

Et il s'était rendu compte à quel point c'était absurde.

Que voulait dire un baiser?

Il avait demandé à Tati. Elle avait répondu que c'était une preuve d'amour.

D'amour? Quel amour? Mais non!

Lui, il avait embrassé des tas de personnes, des tas de filles, mais il n'avait jamais aimé aucune d'entre elles.

Et Albus?

Albus...

Il retira sa tête de sous ses couvertures.

Que ressentait-il pour Albus? Était-ce son ami? Est-ce que ça se faisait, d'embrasser un ami?

Il en doutait fortement.

Gellert se redressa. Il sortit de son lit, parfaitement éveillé, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma. Le Sorcier blond retira ses vêtements et sauta sous la douche. L'eau était chaude, agréable.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis il pensa au shampoing d'Albus.

Et s'il essayait? Personne ne saurait.

Il sortit vite de sous l'eau et attrapa sa baguette.

-Accio shampoing, murmura-t-il.

Et la bouteille bleu vint se loger entre ses doigts.

Gellert retourna sous la douche. Il se versa un peu du liquide bleu royal dans ses mains et entreprit de se laver les cheveux. La substance dégageait une agréable odeur de cerises. Gellert ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit et se retrouva devant le miroir. Il y avait de la buée. Gellert la chassa avec une serviette et admira son propre reflet. Il se sourit à lui-même, puis il se fit une grimace, et une autre. Comment une fille pouvait-elle le trouver séduisant? Lui, il ne se trouverait pas très attirant, à leur place. Au contraire.

Il baissa les yeux vers le reste de son corps. Il n'était pas un tigre, mais il pouvait au moins se venter d'être relativement bien doté. Cependant, la peau pâle de ses jambes lui donnait un drôle d'aspect qui n'était pas très viril. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il aurait voulu être un peu plus comme...

Il sursauta. Il allait dire... Albus. Oui, ce gars-là en valait la peine. Lui, il était beau. Et les filles avaient de véritablement bonnes raisons de le trouver sublime.

Avait-il pensé _sublime_?

Depuis quand trouvait-il qu'Albus était sublime? Depuis toujours, sûrement. Et il y avait de quoi, après tout. Alors pourquoi pas?

* * *

Gellert se réveilla assez tard. Sa grand-tante était à la cuisine depuis un bon moment. Il sortit paresseusement de son lit, se frottant les yeux. Il descendit l'escalier sans se hâter.

Il alla vers la cuisine. Sa grand-tante lui tournait le dos, elle semblait occupée.

-J'ai faim, marmonna-t-il.

-Alors fais-toi à manger.

Il soupira et s'approcha d'une armoire. Bathilda se tourna vers lui.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Il passa à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque.

-Tes cheveux! s'écria-t-elle.

-Mes cheveux?

Il attrapa l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Putain!

Ils étaient bleu. Bleu royal. Exactement le même bleu que celui du shampoing.

Impossible de ne pas faire le rapprochement! Putain! Cet Albus s'était bien moqué de lui, hein?

Il avait trahis sa confiance. Et même si il savait bien que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, il lui en voulait.

Parce qu'il s'était abandonné à lui et voilà ce que ça donnait.

Bon, okay, il n'était pas véritablement fâché contre Albus. Il était juste frustré.

Il se rendait simplement compte à quel point il lui faisait confiance. Aveuglément. Et ils s'étaient embrassée.

Machinalement, il passa sa main sur ses lèvres. Putain... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait, ce mec? Il avait une mauvaise, très mauvaise influence sur lui!

Sa grand-tante avait raison. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Il fallait qu'Albus Dumbledore le déteste.

* * *

Albus avait mis sa main sur sa bouche. Devant lui, Grin le regardait avec de gros yeux. Il était furieux.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as à ricaner comme un con?

Albus laissa échapper un éclat de rire, ce qui fit se contracter le visage de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu hihihi as hihi essayé mon hihihi shampoahahahahahah!

Grin se renfrogna.

-Espèce de sale CONNARD, gueula le blondinet.

-Mouhahahaha!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça? Tu veux ma photo?

Albus redevint sérieux en un instant.

-C'est une proposition?

-Raaah, gronda Grin, ce qui eut pour effet de replonger Albus dans une rigolade sans fin.

Le Sorcier blond tapa du pied, excédé.

-Je te déteste, Dumbledore!

Albus sursauta en entendant son nom de famille. Okay... Grin était sérieux.

-Eh, fit le châtain-roux. Je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas que ça te fâcherait tant que ça. C'était juste une blague.

-Une TRÈS mauvaise blague, à mon humble avis.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Grin sembla se radoucir. Puis il se reprit en sursautant et afficha à nouveau un air méchant.

Albus fit un pas vers son bien-aimé.

-Écoute, Grin, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est promis, je ne referai plus jamais ce genre de merde, okay?

-Je ne te fais pas confiance, Dumbledore.

Encore une fois. Grin l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Ça lui donna un coup au cœur. Albus était désormais à quelques centimètres du blondinet.

-Pardon.

Il l'enveloppa de ses deux bras.

-Rhmghhh, fit Grin en répondant à son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi un court instant. Puis le Sorcier blond se dégagea violemment d'Albus, comme s'il avait la peste ou une quelconque autre maladie contagieuse.

-Au revoir, Dumbledore.

-Ouais eh... Bye.

Il y avait une certaine rancune dans sa voix.

Grin fit un pas de côté. Il se préparait à s'éloigner, puis il se ravisa, comme s'il prenait une décision. Il fit à nouveau face à Albus.

-J'ai un truc pour toi, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Ils se fixèrent. Grin plongea se main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit une bouteille remplie d'un liquide vert pomme.

-Tiens, bois ça, c'est pour la santé.

-Non merci.

Albus ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Grindelwald.

-Quoi, fit ce dernier, tu ne me fais pas confiance?

Grin avait érigé un masque d'impassibilité devant son visage. Il ne semblait plus rien ressentir. Albus était pris au dépourvu. Il serrait les poings, il ne savait plus quoi répondre.

-Aies-je déjà trahi ta confiance?

Il y eut un petit silence, avant qu'il n'ajoute :

-Moi?

_Leçon numéro 1: Toujours savoir quoi dire._

-On est amis, maintenant, non?

Un sourire candide se dessina sur son visage.

-Tu ne veux pas goûter à ma potion?

Albus soupira.

-Et tu crois que je vais gober que ce truc est inoffensif? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale, cette potion?

Bonne question. Grin ne perdit pas de temps à répondre.

_Leçon numéro 2 : Faire bonne image._

Il se mit à rougir.

-Bon voilà... En fait je... Je n'en ai pas l'air mais j'aime eh... J'adore cuisiner.

Le blondinet se tortilla sur place, comme si cette révélation était vraiment gênante.

-Et avec tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble... Je te fais confiance. Tu es mon...

Ses joues rougirent de plus belle.

-Mon meilleur ami.

Cette phrase frappa Albus en plein visage. Lui aussi rougissait, désormais.

-Je croyais que tu pourrais m'aider à... Je croyais que tu pourrais goûter à...

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui gueulait sur la tête, et maintenant, il lui confiait un secret... Ce gars-là était vraiment incompréhensible.

_Leçon numéro 3 : Se faire désirer._

Grin leva lentement sa main vers ses cheveux bleus et il y glissa ses doigts. Il les passa langoureusement de haut en bas en fixant Albus avec un regard emplis de sensualité.

Le châtain-roux passa à deux doigts de s'étouffer dans sa salive.

-Tu vois... En fait, continua maladroitement Grin. En fait, j'aurais voulu en offrir à la fille du boulanger. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne lui plaise pas.

Il leva des yeux brillant vers Albus.

-Et comme tu es mon ami, je... En fait je me disais... Que tu pourrais seulement tester... Pour moi... Pour elle.

S'en était trop. Albus sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Grin ne détachait plus son regard du siens. Putain!

-Mais bon... Enfin, si tu ne veux pas m'aider...

_Leçon numéro 4 : Toujours avoir une longueur d'avance, toujours savoir prévoir les réactions de l'autre._

-Je pourrais aller voir Camille Fringen. Il parait qu'elle a un faible pour moi.

Il ricana innocemment.

-Elle voudra sûrement m'aider en échange de...

-Bon okay ça va! Je vais la boire, ta potion, petit capricieux!

Albus attrapa le bouteille et la porta à sa bouche. Il en bu une grande gorgée.

-T'es content, là? lança Albus.

-Je suis aux anges.

Le regard de Grin avait changé. Soudainement, il avait l'air méchant, incroyablement méchant. Il le toisait avec dédain.

-Bonne nuit, Dumbledore, sourit-il, avant qu'Albus ne sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Voilà! Les ennuis arrivent. Je me suis dit que c'était pas assez intéressant si Gellert Grindelwald ne nous montrait pas de quoi il est capable.

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui m'ont sûrement échappé. Je fais de mon mieux pour me corriger, mais je ne suis pas une machine, alors ça ne sera jamais parfait...

Sinon, merci de me soutenir!

Et n'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous a plu. Et sinon, commentez quand-même! Vous n'avez aucune excuse pour ne pas le faire... Je vous ai à l'œil!


	11. Chapter 11 Est-ce que tu me détestes?

Voici le chapitre 11.

Et je l'espère Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Albus mit un petit moment à reprendre ses esprits. Sa tête tournait, il avait la nausée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout doucement. Il faisait noir et humide. Où était-il? Il lança un regard circulaire à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était seul.

Puis il reconnut ce qui devait être le sous-sol d'une maison. Que s'était-il passé?

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait avant de se retrouver ici.

Il se redressa. Il avait froid et faim. Il toucha à sa tête. Putain qu'il avait mal.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Grindelwald...

Le truc qu'il avait bu... Eh merde.

Albus se leva d'un bond. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Verrouillée. Et il n'avait plus sa baguette. Albus se mit à marcher dans tous les sens. Il finit par se sentir étourdi.

Il s'assit sur un matelas défoncé. Il était fatigué. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement.

Il ferma les yeux. Les heures passèrent sans que cela ne change. Il ne les ouvrit que quand il entendit la porte grincer.

Grin lui faisait face, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, le Sorcier blond se figea. Puis il perdit son sourire à mesure qu'il parla.

-Bonsoir, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore... Il recommençait donc à l'appeler comme ça.

-Je vois que tu t'es réveillé. Bien dormi? Non, je suppose, et c'était un peu le but de l'exercice.

Le visage de Grin se ferma.

-Tu ne dois pas comprendre pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici. Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Tu vas me détester, Dumbledore.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Je vais te briser, je vais te blesser.

Les yeux d'Albus brillaient. Grin n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard. Il tourna les talons et partit. Albus n'eut même pas la force de se lancer à sa poursuite ou de tenter de s'échapper. Il se laissa tomber sur le petit matelas qui lui servait de lit et s'endormit. Le truc qu'il avait bu devait encore faire effet.

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'il alla voir Dumbledore, Gellert n'eut pas le semblant d'assurance qu'il s'était forcé à acquérir la première fois. Il poussa la porte sans faire de bruit.

Il avait enfermé Alb...Dumbledore dans le sous-sol de la maison rose de Bathilda, mais elle-même n'était pas au courant. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se doute des ses escapades nocturnes.

Il faisait noir lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce froide et humide.

Il soupira. Que faisait-il? Mais PUTAIN, que faisait-il?!

Rhaaaa!

Il s'approcha du Sorcier toujours endormi.

Qu'il était beau... Qu'aurait donné Gellert pour avoir le droit de l'admirer pour toujours?

Il se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Non, il ne devait pas se mettre à regretter maintenant. Il savait que c'était mal d'aim... eh... d'apprécier un autre garçon.

Ses yeux caressèrent son visage somnolant du regard. Il y croyait de moins en moins. Était-ce vraiment mal?

Gellert se détourna de Dumbledore. Il pensa à ce que sa grand-tante lui avait dit. C'était illogique! C'était malsain!

Il ne devait pas s'attacher à lui. Il ne devait surtout pas!

-Pardon, Albus...

Et il lui balança un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes.

Dumbledore se réveilla en sursautant. Il plongea immédiatement son regard bleu et pétillant de colère dans celui gris-vert et triste de Gellert.

-Coucou, beauté.

Le châtain-roux gronda.

-Toujours aussi fatiguer?

Gellert avait l'impression de parler à un mur de pierres. Dumbledore ne semblait pas prêt à lui répondre. Le blondinet lui tendit la fiole qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

-Ou alors tu bois comme un grand, ou alors je te force à l'avaler.

Dumbledore ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Deuxième option, en conclu Gellert en plaquant violemment l'autre Sorcier contre le matelas.

Sa victime n'avait toujours pas la force de se défendre. Il arriva, avec plus ou moins de mal, à ses fins.

-Tu l'auras cherché, Dumbledore, susurra-t-il. Il ne fallait pas t'approcher de moi. Il ne fallait pas me faire toutes ses choses.

Quelles choses? Gellert était parfaitement conscient de l'absurdité de ses paroles.

C'était toujours lui qui avait provoqué leurs baisés. Et Albu... Dumbledore n'y était pour rien en se qui concernait les sentiments bizarres qui étaient nés en Gellert.

Il savait tout ça, mais pourtant... Bathilda avait dit... Elle avait bien dit que c'était mal. Elle avait bien dit qu'il fallait que Dumbledore le déteste. Et Gellert savait comment s'y prendre. Il avait l'habitude d'être haï.

-Tu vas souffrir, Dumbledore. Parce que tu n'aurais pas du devenir aussi proche de moi. Je ne sais faire que le mal, mais ça, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte à temps.

Sa bouche était toute proche de l'oreille d'Alb... non, de Dumbledore.

Doucement, le regard de sa victime se voilà. Il tomba dans les pommes.

Gellert l'observa encore quelques minutes avant se se relever. Puis il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres roses sur celles, plus pâles, de Dumbl... non, d'Albus. Il le dévora encore un peu des yeux et repartit.

* * *

Albus finit par revenir à lui. Il se leva très rapidement. Il faisait plus noir que jamais. Il entendit un bruissement sec. Quelque chose approchait. Il reconnu les pas qu'une petite bête. Il la chercha des yeux sans y parvenir.

Il faisait tellement noir!

Et un son mât se fit entendre. Albus en chercha aussi la source, mais c'était peine perdue. Il se cogna à quelque chose... Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Une main squelettique s'accrocha à sa cheville.

-Ahhh!

Elle ne le lâchait plus. Il se secoua, il se débattit, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se mit à courir. Puis se frappa contre un mur, en pleine figure. Le sang lui coula le long du visage.

Il sentit alors une lame s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il cria, il appela à l'aide. Mais elle continua son chemin en lui, déchirant ses muscles avec violence.

Albus pleurait. Ses larmes salées recouvraient ses joues. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

Des présences malfaisantes affluèrent autour de lui. Elles le touchaient. Elles riaient. Et le pire de tout, c'était bien leur rire, leur manière de rire. La même que celle de Grin.

Et il sut que c'était son œuvre.

Il se laissa envelopper. Tout tremblant, il les laissa lui faire du mal. Entailler sa peau, couper ses nerfs, transpercer ses veines.

Et il ne résista même pas. Il n'en trouvait tout simplement plus la volonté. À quoi bon?

Et si il en mourrait, ce ne serait une grande perte pour personne.

Au contraire, il imaginait bien le sourire triomphale qu'afficherait Grindelwald. Cette pensée lui donna mal au cœur.

* * *

Il l'entendit arriver jusqu'au sous-sol. Grindelwald le souleva et l'emmena à son lit. Albus s'y laissa choir.

-Alors, demanda le Sorcier blond, ai-je bien fait d'insonoriser cette pièce? As-tu suffisamment crié?

Albus ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il n'en avait pas envie. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort?

Il serra la mâchoire.

-Souffre encore un peu, Dumbledore, ce n'est pas fini pour toi.  
Il lui versa un liquide dans la bouche.

-Après le hallucinations, voici les cauchemars.

Il l'entendit ricaner. Ce même ricanement...

-Fais de beaux rêves, princesse.

Albus écouta le bruit de ses chaussures alors que Grindelwald s'éloignait.

Entre les hallucinations et les cauchemars, il n'y avait pas une grosse différence. L'un était aussi terrible que l'autre. La douleur était la même, et elle était aussi irréelle...

Il y eut du noir, des ricanements, les lames, les aiguilles, de la noyade et d'autres choses dont Albus n'arriva plus à se rappeler à son réveil. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Cette torture dura des heures. Il cria jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Et à son réveille, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait presque plus parler.

Il se glissa jusqu'en bas du matelas. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent paresseusement.. Il avait faim.  
Il rampa sur quelques mètres avant de tomber nez à nez avec une paire de chaussures.

-Bonjour, Dumbledore.

C'était Grindelwald, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il sentit ses bras l'enserrer et les porter jusqu'au matelas. Il y fut déposer avec délicatesse. Grin s'agenouilla devant lui, et l'obligea à boire une nouvelle mixture.

Il commençait à en avoir marre, de ces potions de torture.

-J'espère que ça va te plaire. C'est du Veritaserum.

Albus le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il était prêt. Après tout, qu'avait-il à cacher?

-Comment te sens-tu?

La bouche d'Albus s'ouvrit d'elle même et il répondit de la voix cassée.

-Trahi.

Il vit le visage de son vis-à-vis se décomposer. Ses orbes gris-vert se voilèrent.

-Est-ce que tu me détestes?

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres d'Albus en sentant la réponse résonner dans sa gorge.

-Non.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le haïr assez pour oublier à quel point il l'aimait.

Et s'il n'avait pas été sous l'effet du Veritaserum, il aurait sûrement répondu que oui, il le détestait. Mais sa volonté n'était plus en pouvoir. Son cœur était le seul à parler.

Le visage du Sorcier blond changea d'expression. Il s'énervait. Il ne devait pas comprendre.

-Pourquoi? Tu te sens trahi et tu ne me détestes pas? C'est n'importe quoi! Comment tu peux te sentir trahi et...

-Je te faisais confiance, coupa Albus. Et tu a trahi cette confiance. Mais...

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

-Il fallait que tu me détestes! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas tout simplement me haïr? Pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de vouloir être avec moi? Pourquoi es-tu toujours si gentil avec moi?

Sa voix ressemblait à un rugissement, à une accusation.

-Je voulais que tu penses à moi, avoua Albus. Je voulais attirer ton attention. J'ai réussi, non?

-Pourquoi, fit Grindelwald en un murmure. Ce n'est pas normal... Alors pourquoi?

Les yeux d'Albus s'agrandirent. Non! Non pas ça! Surtout pas ça!

Il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait rien dire. Il tenta de pincer ses lèvres, mais elles ne lui obéissaient déjà plus. Il se concentra pour répondre mentalement, mais cela eut pour seul effet de lui faire chuchoter :

-Je t'aime.

Et il y a plusieurs sens à cette petite phrase. On peut dire à un parent, à une sœur ou un frère qu'on l'aime, mais à cet instant, avec toute l'émotion que transmettait la voix cassée d'Albus, il était impossible de se tromper.

Et même Gellert, aussi noyé dans le déni qu'il pouvait l'être, ne trouva aucun moyen de passer à côté de ça. C'était une déclaration d'amour. Et ça voulait dire d'Albus éprouvait exactement la même chose que lui.

L'incertitude le gagna. Les paroles de sa grand-tante n'avaient plus le même effet sur lui. Et si elle se trompait? Et si c'était possible, entre deux garçons?

Albus l'aimait. Aimer comme dans Amour. Et lui... Il...

Il ouvrit la bouche. Et comme s'il avait lui aussi pris du Veritaserum, il s'apprêta à répondre « moi aussi ».

Mais Albus ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il fut secoué de spasmes violents.

-Attends, non! Albus!

Le châtain-roux tomba dans les pommes. Le mélanges de toutes ces potions ne devait pas être particulièrement bon pour la santé.

Gellert l'observa durant quelques secondes.

Eh merde! Qu'avait-il fait?

Il se leva et attrapa le corps inanimé de l'autre dans ses bras. Il remonta l'escalier. Au mois, sa grand-tante était sortie de la maison pour un bon bout de temps. Il n'aurait donc pas à lui expliquer la raison de la présence d'Albus dans le sous-sol.

Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, au deuxième étage. Il le déposa ensuite sur son lit et l'abrilla de sa couverture. Albus tremblait comme jamais. Il devait être gelé. Gellert se précipita jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fit couler un bain brûlant. Il revint ensuite dans sa chambre, où Albus n'avait pas cessé de grelotter. Il le déshabilla le plus vite qu'il pu et le transporta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le plongea immédiatement dans l'eau.

Le corps d'Albus de décontracta lentement. Il arrêta de trembler et Gellert pu admirer la splendeur de son vis-à-vis. Il détourna les yeux.

Il était dingue ou quoi? Albus était très mal en point, et lui, il ne trouvait à faire que s'extasier sur la forme de ses jambes et de ses f...

Putain!

Il se leva et empoigna un savon. Il le fit mousser et entreprit de laver le corps sali du châtain-roux. À un moment, il se permit même d'enfouir son nez dans les cheveux bouclés de l'autre Sorcier.

Il était en train de passer doucement ses mains le long de ses cuisses lorsqu'Albus revint à lui. Il n'était qu'à demi conscient, ce qui expliqua qu'il ne fit que le fixer drôlement.

Gellert décida finalement qu'il avait assez profité de... eh, non, qu'il avait assez réchauffé Albus et il le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il le sécha et l'habilla chaudement. Le pauvre s'était remis à trembler. Gellert lui ajouta trois couches de couvertures sans pour autant que les tremblements de l'autre ne se calment. Il finit pas se glisser à son tour dans le lit. Il retira son t-shirt et se colla à Albus.

* * *

Losrqu'Albus revint à lui, il découvrit le visage inquiet de Grindelwald qui lui faisait face, un bol de soupe à la main.

-Eh ho. Albus. Il faut manger, sinon tu ne retrouveras jamais tes forces.

Et à qui la faute?

Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant la cuillère que tendait Grin s'y glisser. Il mangea en silence. Même le blond n'osa plus rien dire d'autre. Lorsque le bol fut vidé, Albus se recoucha et se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Il se réveilla au bout de quelques heures. Grin était toujours là. Il s'était assis sur une chaise, à côté de son lit, et l'observait alors qu'il se réveillait doucement.

-Maintenant, lança le Sorcier blond, c'est toi qui me dois une vengeance.

Albus le dévisagea.

Grin lui sourit avec incertitude.

-Je crois que tu es prêt à rentrer chez toi, dit-il.

Pourquoi cet imbécile changeait encore de sujet?

Albus se redressa. Il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva avec lenteur. Grin le regarda faire. Le châtain-roux fit un pas en avant. Effectivement, il se sentait mieux. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre sans un seul regard pour le blondinet. Puis il détalla.

Il dévala l'escalier, traversa la maison jusqu'à l'entrée, se précipita dehors et courut en direction de sa demeure.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se rua dans sa chambre, où il s'écrasa dans son lit et fondit en larmes.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Grin lui avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi l'avait-il torturé?

Mais surtout, et c'était le pire, pourquoi était-il devenu si gentil avec lui juste après?

Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en étouffant un sanglot.

Il était encore fatigué... Ils laissa à nouveau aller.

Mais putain que ça faisait mal... Au bout du compte, l'amour, c'était aussi douloureux qu'agréable. Et tout dépendait de la personne dont on était amoureux.

C'est sûr qu'Albus n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance.

Il voulait dormir. Dormir et oublier qu'il était dingue d'un mec qui ne pouvait que le faire souffrir. Mais lorsqu'il trouva enfin le sommeil, il ne pu que rêver à lui, à sa bouche, à ses mains, ses épaules, son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses, ses jambes, ses cuisses, son torse...

Et il du se résigner.

Il ne serait jamais amoureux de qui que ce soit d'autre autant qu'il ne l'était de Gellert Grindelwald.

* * *

Alors? C'était comment?

N'hésitez pas à être méchants. Ça ne me fait rien si vous n'avez pas aimé.


	12. Chapter 12 L'amoureux transi

Bonjour. Ceci est la suite qui était prévue à la base.

Si il y a changements pour le chapitre 11, la suite risque aussi d'en souffrir un peu, mais pas trop quand-même...

J'espère que c'est un peu mieux que le chapitre précédent.

Oh et j'ai failli oublié un truc. Il faut apparemment (héhéhé) que je mentionne l'autre fic sur laquelle je travaille en parallèle avec celle-ci. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dessus, alors eh... Désolée de l'annoncer, mais je suis en panne d'inspiration pour Bordel!, je m'excuse. Je me concentre beaucoup plus sur Far Away. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je publie aussi vite que pour Far Away. Je me donne comme défis un chapitre par deux semaines (ce qui est quand-même pas mal quand j'y pense). Je vous avertie, c'est très différent et beaucoup plus eh... bordélique (d'où le nom).C'est une fic que j'écris surtout pour me changer un peu.

Si vous avez envie de voir tous les trucs étranges qui peuvent sortir de ma tête, allez-y, et j'espère que ça va vous faire rire au moins un peu.

Sur ce...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Abel n'était toujours pas revenu. La maison avait l'air tellement vide, sans lui. Plus personne pour crier sans arrêt que ceux qui crient sans arrêt son « vraiment trop cons ». Plus personne pour fracasser tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Plus personne pour manger le frigo au grand complet à lui tout seul.

Non, la vie n'était vraiment pas la même sans lui.

Mais surtout (et c'était le pire), plus personne pour aller voir si Ariana est toujours en vie. C'était une tâche à laquelle Albus avait le plus grand mal à se résoudre.

Albus avait plus qu'hâte que son frère revienne. Même si ce ne serait pas pour longtemps, car l'école allait bientôt recommencer.

Il regarda le calendrier en soupirant. Abel reviendrait le lendemain. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir souhaiter aussi ardemment le retour d'un casse-pied comme cet imbécile qui lui servait de petit-frère.

Albus se décida enfin à sortir de la maison. Il ne l'avait plus faite depuis... Depuis _ça_. Et sincèrement, ça ne pressait pas non-plus.

Il poussa doucement la porte. Il neigeait, dehors. Albus sortit une main à l'extérieur et attrapa quelques flocons. Puis il lança un regard mauvais à la maison qui se trouvait juste en biais avec la sienne. Grindelwald.

Il épia la fenêtre. Personne ne semblait y être. Albus sortit complètement de chez lui. Il ferma la porte à clef et se dirigea vers le centre de la ville. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la neige blanche. Il respirait l'air frais de Godric's Hollow. Ça faisait du bien de marcher un peu. Il se dirigea vers le petit bois qui bordait la ville et s'y enfonça tout doucement. Les arbres nus étaient assez espacés les uns de autres pour qu'il soit aisé d'observer les animaux se promener nonchalamment dans la neige.

Albus vit un grand cerf déambuler à quelques mètres de lui. L'animal était très majestueux. Il n'y avait que cette espèce de tâche noire qui gâchait le tableau.

Albus sursauta en la reconnaissant. C'était son ourson!

Il se précipita à sa rencontre. Effrayé, le petit ours tenta de prendre la fuite, mais fut bien vite rattrapé par l'étrange Sorcier qui semblait en vouloir à sa liberté. Ce dernier le souleva dans les airs et le serra contre son cœur. L'ourson ne résista pas, il savait par expérience que cela ne servait à rien.

Albus se laissa tomber dans la neige. Il ne lâcha pas l'animal qui se blottissait tout contre lui.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il, je crois que tu es le seul qui puisse m'écouter, ici, dans cette maudite ville. Personne ne me comprend. Et avec tous ces Moldus...

Il caressa le pelage de son nouvel ami.

-J'avais hâte de te revoir, parce que toi, au moins, tu te laisses faire quand je veux de coller.

Le châtain-roux eut un petit rire.

-... Et tu ne cherches pas désespérément à te venger après.

Il redevint sérieux, se pencha vers le cou de l'ourson et y blottit son nez. Aussitôt, il se retira.

-Il y a un garçon, dit-il en fixant l'animal droit dans les yeux. Je suis amoureux de lui. Il m'a fait du mal, mais je suis toujours amoureux de lui. Et il me fera sûrement encore du mal, mais je serait encore et toujours amoureux de lui. Quand j'essaie de lui prouver mes sentiments, il prend ça pour une attaque et il cherche à se défendre.

L'ourson ne bougea pas d'un seul poil.

-Il n'a pas à avoir peur, non?

L'animal fit non de la tête.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi... Je ne suis pas méchant, non?

Albus posa à nouveaux son visage contre la fourrure du petit ourse.

-Tu sais quoi? Tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Vous avez les mêmes yeux. J'adore ses yeux. Et vous avez le même caractère de cochon. J'adore son caractère. Vous avez aussi la même odeur.

Il fit face à l'ourson.

-J'adore ton odeur, Grin.

L'animal se mit subitement à s'agiter. Albus le laissa s'échapper. Le petit ours s'éloigna de lui, puis son pelage devint de plus en plus pâle, jusqu'à être blond, et il grandit, grandit, pris forme humaine. Albus n'était pas surpris. Il avait déjà deviné.

En quelques secondes, Grindelwald fut debout devant lui.

-Comment as-tu su?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Grindelwald.

-Arrête de jouer! Comment as-tu...

-Grin, tu ne penses pas que pour tomber amoureux de toi, je n'ai pas d'abord commencé par t'observer pendant des heures? Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais je suis au moins capable de te reconnaître lorsque tu te trouves juste en face de moi.

-Arrête de dire ça.

Albus le dévisagea.

-Quoi?

-Arrête de dire que tu es... a... a...

-Amoureux de toi?

-Oui, ça.

Le châtain-roux serra les dents.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est un fait, non?

Grin ne savait plus quoi répondre. Ça se voyait bien à la tête qu'il faisait.

-Je... je...

Ses joues étaient toutes rouges. Était-ce la première fois que quelqu'un lui avouait son amour pour lui?

-Écoute moi, Albu...eh... Dumbledore, je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genres de choses. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les garçons. Ce n'est pas mon truc.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé?

-Parce que... Parce que... Je ne sais pas! Je ne t'aime pas! Je ne ressent rien pour toi. Et si t'as été assez con pour voir la moindre signification dans ce... ces baisés, ce n'est pas de ma faute!

Il se détourna de son vis-à-vis.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Dumbledore. Je ne demande que ça. Sorts de ma putain de vie.

Il s'en alla, laissant Albus seul au milieu du bois.

* * *

Gellert en avait plus qu'assez. Il ne pouvait pas juste vivre comme avant? Sans complications... Sans états d'âme... Mais non! Il fallait qu'il gère sa vie amoureuse. Et comble de malheur, avec _cette_ personne.

Il n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber...

Et l'autre qui avait décidé de l'**ignorer**! Lui! Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il l'aimerait peu importe s'il lui faisait du mal. Et là, _monsieur_ n'était pas content. _Monsieur_ ne voulait plus le voir.

Ah! Il était bien beau, son Roméo! Quel traître!

Lui faire ça à lui? L'abandonner juste parce qu'il lui avait jeté des paroles blessantes à la figures (paroles qu'il ne pensait même pas, en plus, et c'était pourtant l'évidence même!). Non mais... Si cet Albus Dumbledore avait véritablement été amoureux de lui, il aurait compris que ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là, c'était du grand n'importe quoi, et qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas comment répondre à une déclaration d'amour.

Mais _monsieur_ jouait aux indignés.

Et ça le mettait hors de lui! Il l'évitait à l'épicerie, à la bibliothèque, sur la place publique, n'importe où!

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Gellert finissait toujours pas se retrouver au même endroit que ce butté d'Albus Dumbledore, et que _sa Majesté l'Emmerdeur_ continuait toujours à lui faire la tête. Comme si ce connard le suivait partout rien que pour pouvoir lui montrer que non, il de céderait pas, et que non, il ne lui parlerait lus jamais.

Enculé!

Ça n'avait aucun sens, comme théorie, mais il s'en foutait bien comme il faut. Parce qu'après tout, il ne se serait jamais avoué à lui même qu'en fait, c'était lui qui suivait partout ce pauvre Albus et que c'était lui, maintenant, l'amoureux transi.

Et il en bavait! Parce que quand ça avait été Albus qui s'était approché de lui et avait jouer les gentils amoureux, Grin l'avait repoussé. Il s'était rentré dans la tête que l'autre Sorcier l'aimait tellement que peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'Albus ne pourrait jamais le quitter. Sauf que l'attitude qui l'arrangeait le plus, c'était celle du déni.

Pas très gentil, hein? Gellert s'était arrangé pour que jamais Albus ne soupçonne le moindre sentiment favorable de sa part. Il était même allé jusqu'à le faire souffrir dans le supposé but que la châtain-roux le haïsse, ce qui était d'autant plus faux. Gellert savait pertinemment que ça n'allait pas marcher et c'était simplement une façon de se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas du tout attaché à Albus. Le pire de tout ça, c'est que ça n'avait même pas marché.

Il avait fini par craquer et avait été aux petits oignons avec lui.

Et voilà qu'il s'y remettait avec ce fichu déni et qu'il s'attaquait carrément aux sentiments d'Albus, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure des idées, soit dit en passant.

Quand on y pense bien, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait fait preuve d'une méchanceté totalement gratuite envers un pauvre garçon qui ne faisait qu'inconditionnellement l'aimer.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à suivre ce même garçon à travers tout Godric's Hollow dans l'espoir qu'il recommence à lui parler ou qu'il devine qu'il regrettait toutes les merdes qu'il avait dites ou faites.

Mais jamais il n'irait l'avouer...

Tout ça pour dire que c'était pas gagné gagné.

* * *

Il avait une impression de déjà vu.

Albus baissa les yeux vers Helene.

-Alors? Est-ce que tu veux jouer?

Il était debout devant la librairie. Il neigeait très légèrement. Seuls deux éléments différaient du souvenir qu'il avait de cette scène.

Premièrement, Grin n'était pas là. Et deuxièmement, c'était à lui qu'Helene s'adressait.

Le jeune Moldue désigna ses copains, à quelques mètres d'eux.

-On se disait qu'on pouvait t'inviter à te joindre à nous... Gellert ne veut pas jouer, lui.

Le nom de ce gars la hantait.

-Eh... Comment ça s'appelle, déjà?

-La Bouteille. Ça te dit?

Helene le suppliait du regard.

-Allez vous m'expliquer les règles?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit la Moldue.

-Okay, je viens.  
Il la suivit alors qu'elle rejoignait ses amis. Leur groupe se retira ensuite à l'orée de la forêt, exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois. Il s'installèrent en rond et encouragèrent Albus à faire tourner la bouteille. Et se pencha et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il commençait à regretter son choix. L'objet s'arrêta juste un peu à droite d'une belle brune. Albus leva les yeux. Elle pointait la forêt. Qu'allait-il faire? Embrasser un arbre?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. La bouteille verte désignait une petite masse noir au milieu de la neige. Un ourson. Il le fixait de ses prunelles gris-vert.

Personne ne sembla remarquer sa présence. Les Moldus encouragèrent Albus à recommencer, ce qu'il fit. Il se retrouva finalement à chercher les amygdales d'une petite blonde rondelette.

Lorsqu'il se détacha (enfin!) d'elle, il jeta un regard en direction de la forêt. Grin était parti.

Albus savait que faire ce genre de choses était puéril, mais il se laissa aller et joua aussi longtemps qu'il le pu. Il s'était toujours retenu avec Grin pour ne pas approfondir leurs baisés. Il savait que le Sorcier blond ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

La peur qu'il le repousse lui avait donné le courage de se contenir.

Mais avec ces filles-là, pas besoin de faire semblant. Elles lui sautaient carrément au cou! Bon, okay, elles bavaient un peu trop à son goût, mais que voulez-vous? Il faut faire avec ce qu'on a.

C'était un petit soulagement, pour Albus. Je ne dis pas grand, je dis petit. Non, ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'avec Grin. Oui, elles embrassaient assez mal. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer le blond dans ses bras.

Et donc, ce n'était qu'un tout petit (mais vraiment petit) soulagement...

Il commençait d'ailleurs à en avoir un peu marre. C'est alors que les filles se mirent à s'agiter.

Albus ne se demanda pas très longtemps ce qui leur arrivait. Il aperçu vite le visage indigné d'Abelforth.

Il hésita entre penser « Merci Abel, tu est venu me sauver! » et « Putain d'emmerdeur, il ne pourrait pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes, celui-là? ».

-ALBUS! QUE FAIS-TU ICI? JE T'AI CHERCHÉ PARTOUT.

-C'est ton frère, Albus?

-Il est mignon...

-TA GUEULE, PÉTASSE!

Albus se leva lentement.

-Écoute Abel...

-PUTAIN DE CON! RENTRE À LA MAISON, ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA!

Il tira sur le bras de son frère, le forçant à le suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur maison. Albus ne parlait pas. Il laissait son petit-frère s'égosiller comme il voulait.

-Non mais sérieusement, tu pactises encore avec l'ennemi, à ce que je vois. Ça se fait pas, d'embrasser toutes ces Moldues. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis. T'as pas fini de me faire honte?

Cette dernière phrase fit tiquer Albus.

-_Je _te fais honte?

-Parfaitement!

-C'est moi qui passe mes journées à me battre et mange à n'en plus finir? C'est moi l'idiot qui n'arrive même pas à tenir ma baguette comme il se doit?

Abel se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-T'es chiant, Albus!

Il tourna les talons et partit dans la direction opposée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je m'en vais!

-Où?

-C'est pas tes affaires.

-Tu vas revenir?

-Je ne pense pas!

Abel était déjà loin.

-CE QUE T'ES SUSEPTIBLE, hurla Albus, à bout de nerfs.

* * *

L'eau lui coulait le long du dos. Elle était brûlante.

-hm...

Son souffle se transformait en vapeur. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient s'échapper de petits gémissements. Ses mains effectuaient un lent mouvement de va-et-viens.

-Albus...

Il frissonna. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses en pensant à quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais prononcer le nom de qui-que-ce-soit avec autant de désir.

Son visage était rouge. L'eau continuait du lui tomber sur la tête et les épaules.

-Gh.

Il serra les dents. Ne pas faire de bruit, rester silencieux. Il ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas raisonnable. C'était interdit. C'était mal. C'était tellement bon...

-Albus...

Un murmure. À peine. Il accéléra le rythme. Il se l'imaginait l'embrassant. Albus ne l'avait jamais embrassé. C'était toujours lui qui avait fait les premiers pas. Et cet idiot se disait amoureux?

Maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était lui, l'amoureux. Il devenait complètement dingue de ce type.

Ses muscles se contractèrent.

-hhhh...

Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Putain mais c'était quoi son problème?

-Albus... Albus... Albus... Hn...

Bon et voilà!

Il en avait mis partout, en plus! Non mais quelle idée aussi?

Il soupira, laissa l'eau couler encore quelques secondes et finit par sortir de la douche.

Il s'essuya.

La fatigue le gagnait lentement. Il alla dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Putain, Albus, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire de moi?

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et il sombra dans un sommeil troublé.

* * *

Gellert attrapa une cerise. Il était à table, assis devant sa grand-tante.

-Tati?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Oui, poussin?

-Non rien.

Il engloutit le petit fruit. Il avait beaucoup pensé, depuis hier. Et y en était arrivé à la seule conclusion possible.

-Tati?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Non, rien, excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, poussin.

Il soupira. À part Bathilda, il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Et même s'il connaissait déjà son avis sur la chose, il pouvait au moins tenter et voir comment elle réagirait.

-Tat...

-Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce que tu as à me dire ou vas-tu continuer à tourner autour du pot comme un idiot?

-Mais Tati... C'est que... c'est compliqué à expliquer...

-Lance-toi et on verra bien.

-Tu te souviens d'Albus Dumbledore?

-Le dévergondé?

-Oui, lui...

-Alors, mon poussin? Tu as suivi mes conseils? Tu lui as fait bien mal?

Gellert baissa les yeux.

-Si, Tati, et peut-être un peu trop. Il ne veut plus me parler, il ne veut plus me voir.

-C'est qu'il n'est pas digne de toi! S'il avait continué à t'aimer, il en aurait valu la peine, et tu aurais pu lui donner sa chance. Mais s'il ne veut plus de toi, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas assez.

Gellert fronça les sourcils.

-Attends un peu... Alors ça veut dire que deux garçons... Peuvent s'aimer , c'est ça?

-Oui évidemment, répondit Bathilda.

-Quoi? Mais Tati, tu m'avais dit que...

-Ah! Mais c'est que tu n'aurais jamais véritablement essayé de lui faire du mal si je n'avais pas utilisé cet argument.

Le blondinet se leva, indigné.

-Tu m'as manipulé!

-Pour ton bien, rassures-toi.

-Espèce de...

-Tsk! Pas un mot de plus ou je t'arrache la langue.

-Rhaaa!

Bathida regarda ses ongles.

-Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ce garçon était une grande perte.

-Si justement, s'opposa Gellert. Je ne veux plus qu'il me déteste. Je crois que... Je crois que je suis en train de... Je suis amoureux de lui!

-QUOI?

Il fit un geste lasse.

-Mais il me semble que c'est évident.

-Mais non, idiot, répliqua sa grand-tante. Il fallait me le dire tout-de-suite. Je ne t'aurais jamais conseillé de le faire souffrir un bon coup si j'avais su qu'il t'intéressait aussi! Non mais! Les jeunes de nos jours... Toujours en train de tout nous cacher...

Gellert se rassit.

-Ça me rend dingue, avoua-t-il. Quand je pense qu'il me déteste, ça me rend complètement dingue.

-Et bien, mon petit, il va falloir faire comme ça, sourit Bathilda.

-Comme quoi?

-Il va falloir changer de jeu. Te veux le reconquérir, pas vrai?

Le blondinet baissa les yeux.

-Eh... Oui, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Mais il ne veut plus de moi. Je l'ai brisé, je...

-Il faut le réparer!

-Mais comment? s'énerva Gellert.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le trouver.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je veux! Parfois, je veux être avec lui pour toujours, et d'autres fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut plus jamais que je le vois. Je ne comprend rien!

-Oui oui, c'est normal. Entre Gérald et moi...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes histoires débiles.

-Un peu de respect, ordonna Bathilda. Comme je disais, continua-t-elle doucement, lorsque j'ai découvert mon amour pour Gérald, je ne comprenait plus rien de ce que je ressentais. Au début j'ai confondu mes sentiments avec de la haine, parce que l'amour ressemble beaucoup à la haine. Et sur plusieurs points. Ça m'a pris 10 ans avant d'arriver à lui prendre la main. Alors rassure-toi, tu as encore le temps.

-Oui, effectivement, ça me rassure énormément...

-Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, toi?

-Je prend mon petit déjeuner, répondit Gellert.

-Pas question! Tu n'avaleras rien tant et aussi longtemps que tu n'iras pas présenter tes excuses à cet adorable Dumbledore.

-_Adorable_? Je croyais que tu le détestais.

-Foutaises! Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Allez, petit dévergondé, va lui déclarer ton amour.

-C'est moi, maintenant, le dévergondé? Tu avais pourtant dit que c'était lui.

-J'ai changé d'idée!

Elle le poussa jusqu'à l'escalier.

-Laves-toi et habilles-toi chic! Ah et n'oublie pas les fleurs.

* * *

Voily voilou!

La suite sera un peu plus chaude!

Ah... Les hormones masculines... Nos meilleures amies.

Mais que dire de Tati contradictoires? Y'a rien de mieux pour emmener deux petits imbéciles dans le même lit.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	13. Chapter 13 Le conquérant transi

Apparemment, j'ai posté le chapitre 5 à la place du chapitre 13. Désolée...

Je savais que c'était dangereux de posté le treizième chapitre un vendredi!

* * *

Petit chapitre, je sais... Je sais...

C'est pas ma faute, okay? Avec le boulot et tout, mon été se retrouve amputé. Mais je ne me pleins pas, hein? J'écris comme je peux et voilà!

Donc oui, c'est un petit chapitre, et non, il n'est pas fabuleux. J'espère quand-même qu'il vous plaira.

Voici donc le treizième chapitre (et j'ai vraiment peur parce qu'au Québec, on est un vendredi...) de Far Away!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

* * *

-J'ai l'air d'un con, grogna Gellert.

-Mais non, rassura sa tante, tu est adorable.

Elle avait réussi à le pousser jusqu'à l'entrée. Ses cheveux avaient été peignés vers l'arrière de sa tête et il était vêtu d'un authentique costume sorcier de cérémonie. C'était une grande robe verte qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle était décorée de broderies compliquées et tout-à-fait atroces.

Bathilda donna un bon coup de pied à son petit-neveu, qui en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva hors de la maison. Elle en profita pour claquer la porte derrière lui en ricanant.

-Bonne chance, poussin!

Gellert était furieux. Malgré ce que sa grand-tante lui avait dit, il était convaincu d'être totalement ridicule (et il avait parfaitement raison).

Il dut cependant se résigner à aller voir Albus. Il savait Bathilda capable de le laisser passer la nuit dehors s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Il se dirigea donc paresseusement vers la maison des Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte et prit une grande respiration avant de se décider à sonner. Il attendit quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures.

La poignée tourna finalement sur elle-même. Une jeune fille apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Gellert eut comme premier réflexe de penser qu'elle était l'une des amantes d'Albus, mais il se ravisa en reconnaissant les traits du châtain-roux dans ceux de la fillette. C'était donc sa sœur?

-Je pourrais parler à ton frère?

Elle le fixait étrangement.

-Abel est parti.

-Non, fit Gellert, pas celui-là... Je veux voir ton autre frère.

-Abel est parti.

Le blond commençait à s'impatienter.

-Je veux parler à Dumbledore!

-Il est parti.

-Dumbledore est parti?

-Abel est parti.

-NON, PAS ABEL! ALBUS, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Bon sang.

La fillette sembla comprendre. Désormais, elle le dévisageait avec dégoût.

-Albus ne veut plus te voir, il te déteste.

Elle se mit à tiquer de l'œil droit. Ses jambes tremblaient.

-Ça va? demanda Gellert.

Elle ne répondit pas. La sœur d'Albus fut secouée de spasmes. Elle était disjonctée ou quoi?

-Eh oh! Mais putain, c'est quoi ça?

Ses jambes devinrent toutes molles. Elle se serait écrasée sur le sol si Gellert ne l'avait pas rattrapée avant.

-T'as rien?

Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

-Albus te déteste. Ne sois pas gentil avec moi. Moi aussi, je te déteste.

-Où est-il? Où est Albus?

-Caché.

-Où? répéta Gellert.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille que tu saches. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est caché. Il te déteste. Lâche-moi.

La fillette se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle arrivait à se tenir debout en s'accotant contre le mur de l'entrée.

-Je dois lui parler. Je dois absolument lui parler!

-Que veux-tu lui dire? demanda la sœur d'Albus.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, je eh...

-Leçon numéro 1, toujours savoir quoi dire.

Gellert sursauta en reconnaissant les intonations si particulières de la voix d'Albus.

-Et si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, arrange-toi pour ne pas parler, continua le châtain-roux.

Gellert s'approcha de l'autre Sorcier.

-Écoute, Albus, je suis désolé. Je... Pardon! Ah, je suis tellement CON! J'ai tout fait foirer. Je m'excuse, Je...

Il fut propulsé en arrière. Il se cogna contre la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement en le laissa tomber devant la maison. Albus le fixait avec méchanceté. Il le pointait de sa baguette.

-Dégage et ne reviens jamais, cracha-t-il.

La porte se referma brusquement.

Gellert se releva. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la maison rose de sa grand-tante. Puis il s'arrêta. Ha non! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça! Il se tourna à nouveau et se précipita vers la demeure Dumbledore. Il cogna violemment contre la porte.

-Albus! Il est hors de question que tu te débarrasses de moi aussi facilement. C'est vrai que j'ai foutu la merde entre nous. Mais je ne compte pas assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Parce qu'assumer, ça revient à renoncer à toi. Ça revient à te perdre, te laisser partir. Et ça, ça n'arrivera certainement pas. EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS, ALBUS?

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa robe de Sorcier.

-Tu dois savoir que j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire. Et le truc que je désire en ce moment, c'est toi! Et s'il le faut, je vais te reconquérir. S'il le faut, je vais défoncer cette porte, je vais te faire le plus beau discourt du monde, je vais te promettre des montagnes, je vais te dire que je t'aime... Et si tout ça ne marche pas, je vais t'enlever, et je vais te faire avaler un filtre d'amour. Tu ne pourras plus jamais oublier tes sentiments pour moi. Tu ne pourras plus jamais m'échapper. Je te veux, Albus Dumblebore, et ça me rends dingue de penser que tu peux appartenir à un autre.

Il colla le bout de sa baguette à la serrure de la porte.

-_Alohomora__, chuchotta-t-il._

_Elle s'ouvrit lorsqu'il tourna la poignée._

_Albus était juste derrière elle. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant entrer._

_-Je t'ai dit de partir!_

_-Je t'ai répondu que je ne le ferai jamais! Je suis ici pour toi. Je crois que j'ai été assez clair à ce sujet, non?_

_-Vas-t'en, cracha Albus. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus t'entendre._

_-Écoute-moi. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles, alors laisse-moi te dire de belles choses qui te les feront oublier._

_Il fit un pas vers le châtain-roux._

_-Albus... Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours. Je ne m'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais aujourd'hui, je le sais. Je t'aim... _

Il reçut la gifle de son vis-à-vis de plain fouet.

-Pas un mot de plus, Grindelwald, ordonna Albus. T'es un connard, tu le sais ça? Tu penses peut-être que tout va redevenir comme avant juste parce que tu t'excuses lamentablement?

Les yeux d'Albus étaient brillants.

-Tu m'as torturé! Tu m'as brisé le cœur! Tu m'as trahis! Et... et...

Il baissa les yeux.

-Et pourtant... Je n'arrive même pas à te détester.

On ne le dit pas deux fois à Gellert Grindelwald! Il ne perdit pas un seule seconde. Il se jeta sur son bien-aimé, le renversa et le plaqua au sol. Il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui, bleu électrique, d'Albus Dumbledore.

-J'ai fait le con, okay? Et j'ai pas compris tout-de-suite comment il fallait réagir quand quelqu'un nous fait une déclaration d'amour. J'ai gaffé grave. Mais je veux une deuxième chance. Je ne vais pas te décevoir. Et si tu m'aimes encore, alors je propose qu'on efface tout ça et qu'on recommence du début.

-Du début...?

-Bon peut-être pas du _tout_ début. Disons que nous avons déjà fait les présentations et nous nous connaissons depuis un bon bout de temps.

Gellert s'assit devant Albus. Ils étaient toujours sur le sol, et Ariana (car c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait) les observait curieusement.

-Déclare-moi ta flamme, ordonna Gellert.

-Il me semble qu'avant ça, on a eu le temps de s'embrasser, marmonna Albus.

Le blondinet soupira.

-Alors disons qu'on s'est déjà embrassés.

-On ne pourrait pas recommencer eu moment ou tu viens chez moi pour la leçon numéro 4?

-Non, rugit Gellert. Pas question. On recommence à l'étape de la déclaration d'amour.

-Bon OK. Grin... Je eh... Mais c'est gênant!

-Tu ne m'aimes pas?!

-Si, si, je t'aime! objecta Albus.

-Héhé! C'est fait, tu l'as dit. Et maintenant, ma réponse...

Il prit une grande inspiration. Albus était suspendu à ses lèvres.

-PROUVE-LE-MOI, ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE!

Le châtain-roux sursauta. Ça ne devait pas être ce à quoi il s'attendait.

-Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes pour toujours. Tu es fou de moi, pas vrai? Peu importe ce que je fais, tu seras toujours fou de moi, pas vrai?

Albus eut pour réflexe d'hésiter.

-Je suppose... dit-il enfin.

-Prouve-le. Prouve que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi! Je suis insatisfait de ton _amour_. Satisfais-moi.

-Eh...

-Que serais-tu prêt à me donner pour me satisfaire?

-Eh...

-Tu hésites? Tu n'es plus sûr que tu m'aimes?

-Eh...

Gellert avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi?

-Eh...

-Tu me rejettes? Je te DÉTESTE.

-Eh... Non, non, je ne te rejette pas.

-T'as intérêt! (snif) Où est ta chambre, grand con?

-Hein?

-OÙ EST-ELLE?

Ariana tira sur la manche du blond. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle désignait une porte à sa droite.

-C'est là, dit-elle simplement.

-Merci.

Gellert se leva d'un bond. Il attrapa le collet d'Albus et le ramena à sa hauteur.

-Allez toi, du nerfs!

Il poussa l'autre Sorcier jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Et voici venu le moment où tu me prouve ton amour éternel! Grouille toi le cul, j'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée.

-C'est toi qui te déshabilles ou tu préfères que je le fasse?

-Comment ça me _déshabiller_? T'es dingues ou quoi? Je ne veux pas coucher tout-de-suite avec toi, moi.

-Mais je croyais...

-SALE PERVERT! Arrête de glander et prouve-moi ton amour inconditionnel avant que je crois que tout ça n'était que du vent.

Albus se gratta la tête.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse?

-C'est toi qui m'aimes, c'est toi qui sais!

Le blondinet avait rougi en prononçant ces derniers mots. La vérité, c'est qu'il voulait quelque chose de très précis. Et il attendait simplement d'Albus qu'il devine ce que c'était.

Après tout, ça n'était pas bien compliqué. Gellert voulait toujours la même chose. La châtain-roux afficha un sourire triomphale. Il posa tout doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis et l'attira vers lui. L'autre se laissa docilement faire.

Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent naturellement, comme si ça avait été une habitude. Peut-être en était-ce une. Leur souffles se mélangèrent. Les doigts d'Albus se glissèrent dans les mèches redevenues blondes de Gellert. Le châtain-roux s'apprêta à s'éloigner lorsque l'autre le retint.

-Pas comme ça, souffla la blondinet. Je veux que tu le fasses comme avec les filles Moldues.

-Avec la langue? ricana Albus. Espèce de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. La bouche de Gellert se sella contre la sienne. Leurs langues se mélangèrent. Albus embrassait bien. Il était confiant, il avait de l'expérience. Gellert se laissa faire, les yeux clos. Il passa de longues secondes qui se transformèrent peut-être même en minutes. Ce fut Albus qui rompit le contacte. Il eut d'ailleurs un peu de mal à se défère du Sorcier blond.

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Gellert finit par baisser les yeux en rougissant.

-Comment peux-tu encore trouver le temps de pétiller des yeux?

Albus soupira et se laissa choir dans son lit. Gellert hésita, puis il l'imita. Il se colla à lui en se disant qu'il ne devait pas penser au futur et simplement faire tout ce dont il avait envie à ce moment-là.

Puis il se souvint de la fillette qui l'avait accueilli et demanda :

-Depuis quand as-tu une sœur, toi?

-Hm?

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

-Ah, répondit Albus en souriant.

-Tu aimes les secrets, pas vrai? remarqua Gellert.

-Oui, je suppose. Mais tu es le premier qui le remarque.

-Non, je suis seulement le premier qui te le dit.

-J'aime cet aspect de ta personnalité, sourit Albus.

-Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autre?

-Eh... Et ben... Tes cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas ma personnalité.

-Oh. Ben là, tout-de-suite, je ne sais pas. Mais je te le dirai lorsque je verrai quelque chose que j'aime. OK?

-Hm.

-Ça aussi, j'aime ça.

-Idiot.

-Arrête, tu 'excites.

-LA FERME.

-Je t'aiiiiiiimeuh!

-J'espère bien.

Albus se pencha vers Gellert.

-Tes vêtements son bizarres, remarqua-t-il.

-C'est ma grand-tante qui m'a obligé à m'habiller comme ça. Mais pas de soucis, j'ai mis des pantalons Moldus en dessous.

Albus ricana. Le blondinet alla se blottir contre son cou.

-C'est décidé, annonça-t-il. Je vais rester avec toi toute la journée.

-Je croyais que tu avais tout un tas de trucs à faire...

-TA GUEULE. Et puis j'ai jamais dit ça.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si difficile. Ou alors Gellert était vraiment bon pour conquérir les mecs, ou alors c'était Albus qui était tellement amoureux de lui qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister. Dans les deux cas, il était bien content. Ils avaient passé la journée entière ensemble, ce qui n'avait pas déplu au blond.

Mais voilà qu'il s'ennuyait d'Albus. Il était confortablement installé dans son lit. Il aurait du être en train de dormir, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il voulait être avec Albus. Il ne voulait pas avoir à attendre au matin pour le revoir. Il était sérieusement en train de penser à rejoindre Albus dans son lit lorsqu'il entendit un claquement dans la vitre de sa chambre. Il se leva et aperçut un hibou qui tapait du bec dans la fenêtre. Gellert alla lui ouvrir.

L'animal entra aussitôt. Il se posa sur son lit. Il avait une lettre attachée à sa patte gauche.

Gellert la saisit et la déplia.

_Cher Grin, j'ai hâte de te revoir. J'espère que j'en aurai l'occasion dès demain._

À ce moment-là, Gellert leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant « oui! ».

_Je me sens seul, sans toi, dans mon lit. Peut-être devrions-nous essayer de dormir ensemble. La nuit me semble si longue... À demain, peut-être (je l'espère) et bonne nuit._

_Albus qui t'aime._

Gellert sautilla tout seul dans sa chambre en tenant la lettre dans ses mains. Le hibou le dévisagea. Le blondinet se décida enfin à prendre un feuille et un crayon pour écrire une réponse à son cher _Albus qui l'aimait_.

Ensuite, il laissa partir le hibou et se recoucha, cette fois-ci bien décidé à s'endormir au plus vite pour que le matin vienne au plus tôt.

* * *

Albus vit son hibou arriver quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne s'engouffre dans sa fenêtre. Il lui prit la lettre qu'il transportait et s'empressa de la lire.

_Cher Albus, je crois que je suis disponible demain (mais je ne te garantie rien). Si tu veux me voir, il faudra que je te fasse une toute petite place dans mon agenda (tu sais à quel point il est chargé). Et pour demain soir, je crois qu'on pourrait peut-être (si ça me tente toujours à ce moment-là) dormir ensemble. Il se pourrait (peut-être, je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE) que ce soit agréable (mais ne vas pas croire que je m'ennuie aussi de toi, hein?)._

Albus avait un énorme sourire accroché au visage. Il s'endormit donc lui aussi très rapidement et rêva de lapins et le fleurs roses. Et aussi d'un petit ourson noir, curieusement...

* * *

Donc voilà! J'en avait marre qu'ils soient en conflit, alors j'ai fait de Grin un gentil chevalier amoureux et Bonjours les réconciliations. Évidemment, la paix n'est que temporaire, mais pour le moment, au moins, je peux avoir beaucoup de plaisir!

J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop décevant. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et pour ceux qui avaient peur que ces deux idiots restent chastes toute leur vie, n'ayez plus crainte, les soirés torrides arrivent (enfin)!


	14. Chapter 14 Les Maîtres de la Mort

Pour me faire pardonner de mon erreur, voici le chapitre 14.

**Avertissement!**

J'ai changé le raiting de cette fic après l'écriture de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, mais je l'ai fait quand-même.

C'est pas ma faute, hein? Ce sont eux là, qui ont tellement voulu me rendre cinglée. Je m'était promis de ne rien décrire pour ma première fic... Mais je n'ai pas pu! Vous allez me traiter de grosse perverse pour ça, mais après tout, je m'en balance...

Donc voici le chapitre 14. Il contient une ébauche maladroite de lemon (c'est mon premier, alors soyez gentils avec moi).

* * *

Abel était revenu à la maison, ce qui était un accomplissement en soi. Bon, il était presqu'immédiatement reparti pour Poudlard, mais le principal était qu'il avait pardonné à Albus ses idioties. Pour ce qui était de Grin... Oui, il lui avait laissé une deuxième chance, et non, il ne le regrettait pas encore. Le blond était quelqu'un d'extrêmement contradictoire. Comment Albus aurait pu deviner que lorsqu'il disait « Je te déteste! », c'était censé vouloir dire « Je t'aime bien (voir à la passion), mais je trouve ça trop embarrassant de te le dire, alors je te dis que je te déteste, mais tu devines bien que ce n'est pas vrai, alors tu vas continuer à me déclarer ta flamme à tour de bras, parce que j'aime ça... »?

Oh et aussi... Grin était quelqu'un de très exigeant. Il demandait à être chéri (et si Albus ne le faisait pas assez, Grin se fâchait et se plaignait qu'il n'était pas aimé) et cajolé à longueur de journée. À croire que s'ils n'avaient plus aucun contact physique, le blond ne pouvait même plus respirer.

Albus avait espéré de son bien-aimé qu'il soit plus démonstratif, mais de là à se transformer en sangsue géante... Oui, ça lui faisait plaisir par moments, mais à la longue, sa vie privée en écopait un peu aussi. Après tout, il avait demandé un amoureux, lui... Pas un animal de compagnie!

Mais bon. À force de passer tout son temps avec Grin, Albus s'était bien malgré lui habitué à sa présence et avait fini par la trouver assez agréable. Et donc, lorsque le blondinet avait levé les voiles tôt le matin pour aller se promener _tout seul_, Albus n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être un peu (voir beaucoup) frustré. Et le pire de tout ça c'est que l'autre imbécile ne lui avait même pas dit où il allait! « Affaire personnelle », qu'il avait lancé mystérieusement avant de claquer la porte derrière lui!

Comme si le Sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération (et de celles à venir) allait se laisser faire comme un con par un petit impertinent d'étranger!

Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Abel. Ça lui arrivait, par moments, et ça faisait vraiment peur...

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Albus était sorti jouer aux espions à travers tout Godric's Hollow. Il avait erré dans la ville sans but particulier en se demandant si Grin n'était pas en train de le tromper. Si c'était le cas, Albus irait casser la gueule du pauvre type qui tentait de lui voler son blond et il coucherait avec Grin, même si ce dernier lui disait non. Il lui disait tout-le-temps non... Et ça en devenait très frustrant. Si _monsieur_ était insatisfait, il allait arranger ça, lui. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un autre pourrait donner à son cher et tendre que lui, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ne lui offrait pas déjà?

Et si c'était une fille? Et si Grin le trompait avec une fille? Ce serait terrible! Une fille pouvait donner un tas de trucs qu'il ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager proposer au Sorcier blond.

Albus espérait que ce soit un garçon... Au mois, il pourrait facilement rivaliser avec lui.

Et peut-être que Grin savait comment deux mecs faisaient pour coucher ensemble! Cette idée enjoua Albus. Il avait eu beau se creuser la tête, aucune idée plausible ne lui était jamais venue. Mais il devait bien y avoir une façon... Ce serait trop cruel, sinon... Il avait pensé à demander à Elphias, mais il s'était dit que son ami ne le saurait sûrement pas non-plus.

Le mystère était grandissant. Il mijotait d'ailleurs à propos de cela lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette parfaitement reconnaissable de son tendre amant (enfin... presque-amant, il l'espérait bien).

Et le plus surprenant de tout ça, c'était l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Le cimetière. Que faisait-il dans le cimetière? Ce n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour une rencontre avec un amant secret. Et en plus, Il était penché au dessus d'une tombe et semblait réellement plongé dans la contemplation de celle-ci. Albus s'approcha de lui. Grin ne l'entendait même pas, tellement il était concentré.

-Eh oh, appela le châtain-roux. Que fais-tu ici?

L'autre Sorcier sursauta. Il fixa son regard gris-vers dans celui, très bleu, d'Albus.

-Rien rien...

-Ne me mens pas.

Grin balaya l'air de sa main en rougissant.

-De toute façon, tu me prendrais pour un con de croire à tout ça.

Albus laissa ses yeux glisser jusqu'à l'inscription de la tombe.

-Ignotus Peverell, lut-il.

-Tu vois? C'est idiot, non? Un conte pour enfants... Et puis cette tombe. Il a existé, alors...

-Oui oui, je connais, sourit Albus. C'est l'un de trois frères Peverell, non?

-Ignotus, Antioche et...

-Cadmus.

-Tu les connais? fit Grin, surpris.

-Oui, bien sur! Ce sont eux les...

Ils firent une pausent et achevèrent d'une seule voix :

-Premiers possesseurs des reliques de la Mort.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Albus pencha la tête sur le côté en avouant :

-Quand j'ai vu cette pierre tombale, je me suis dit que si les trois frères avaient véritablement existé... Peut-être que les reliques aussi, étaient réelles.

-Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire à l'instant! Cet Ignotus... Il avait la cape d'invisibilité, non?

-C'est ça, confirma Albus. Et Cadmus avait la Pierre de Résurrection.

-Donc c'était Antioche qui avait la baguette de Sureau.

Albus dévisagea son vis-à-vis.

-Tu t'intéresses aux reliques de la Mort?

-Oui, fit Grin en baissant les yeux. Toi aussi?

-Oh oui!

-Vraiment? Et laquelle voudrais-tu?

-Depuis que ma mère est morte, j'ai de plus en plus de responsabilités. Je ne peux même plus aller à Poudlard... Il faut que je m'occupe de la maison. Il faut que je prenne soin d'Ariana. Je n'en peux plus! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir m'échapper. Elphias et moi voulions faire le tour de monde... Et ben pas de ça pour moi! Il va devoir aller le faire tout seul, son grand voyage. Je perds mon temps, ici. Je tourne en rond dans cette cage à oiseau. J'aime l'aventure, je veux m'échapper. Si j'avais la Pierre de Résurrection, je pourrais ramener ma mère et partir au loin. Je t'emmènerais avec moi. Nous pourrions chercher les autres reliques...

-J'adorerais.

Albus afficha un sourire amoureux.

-Moi aussi. Et toi, Grin, laquelle des reliques t'intéresse le plus.

-Je voudrais la baguette de Sureau. Je deviendrais le Sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps! Et avec ça, je pourrais asservir tous ces Moldus qui se croient tellement supérieurs, Ils s'imaginent qu'ils sont invincibles parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence des Sorciers. Ils nous font du mal quand ils découvrent nous pouvoirs... C'est injuste. Et si j'étais le plus puissant des Sorciers, j'empêcherais tout ça. Ce serais... Une Révolution!

-C'est à cause des Moldus que ma sœur est dans cet état. Ils l'ont traumatisée sous prétexte qu'elle était... machiavélique. Ils ne connaissent pas la magie, ils ne la comprennent pas.

-Je la rependrais. Tous les Moldus devraient savoir. Je ferais en sortent qu'ils comprennent notre supériorité et qu'ils la respectent.

-Mais il faudrait d'abord s'échapper d'ici. Il faudrait se cacher. Il y aurait des tas de gens qui nous détesteraient si nous faisions comme tu dis, si nous faisions la Révolution.

-Oui, concéda Grin. Nous aurions donc besoin de la cape d'invisibilité.

Le sourire d'Albus s'agrandit.

-Devenons, commença-t-il.

Et Grin se joignit à lui une deuxièmement fois pour que leurs voix ne forment plus qu'une.

-Les Maîtres de la Mort.

Albus ne put s'en empêcher. Il sauta au cou de Grin et le serra de toutes ses forces.

-Ça, ça! J'adore ça! J'adore cette partie de toi! Je t'adore, Grin, tu es extraordinaire! Tu m'épates! Marions-nous! Je t'aiiiiiime!

Il renversa Grin dans la neige. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sans plus de cérémonies. Après tout, toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour ce genre de contacts.

-Mmmhf, Albuff, fu m'étouffes.

Le châtain-roux resserra sa prise. Il délaissa la bouche de son cher et tendre pour s'attaquer à son cou.

-Albus arrêtes... Pas là hihi, ça chatouille. Stop... Quelqu'un risque de nous voir.

-J'm'en balance, tu le sais ça?

Et Albus se remis à la tâche.

-Putain! Aaah! Mais t'es malade ou quoi? Ça fait mal! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais?

-Je trouve ça joli. Ça a une belle couleur.

Grin se tortilla.

-Un suçon? s'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as fais un suçon? Et dans le cou en plus? T'es con, tout-le-monde va pouvoir le voir!

-Tu préfères que je t'en fasse un à un endroit plus intime?

-Ta gueule! On s'en va!

-Où? demanda malicieusement Albus, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Chez toi, comme d'habitude.

-On pourrait faire l'amoooouuuuur?

-Pas question!

-T'es pas gentil, se plaignit Albus en se relevant. Tu me dis toujours non. On pourrait au moins essayer.

Grin se redressa rapidement. Une fois debout, il ignora le châtain-roux et se dirigea vers la demeure Dumbledore.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à faire ce genre de choses, voilà tout. Je suis sûr que tu as plein d'expérience et que tu iras trop vite pour moi. Je te connais, Albus. Dès que tu en as l'occasion, tu prends les rênes et tu ne me demandes plus mon avis.

-Dis Grin... Tu dis ça donc... Tu sais... Est-ce que tu sais comment font deux homme pour coucher ensemble?

-Mais oui, c'est évident!

-Vraiment? Tu pourrais me le dire? Parce que moi, j'y comprend rien. J'ai eu beau chercher, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être possible dans la mesure où les deux personnes sont satisfaites.

Grin se tourna brusquement vers l'autre Sorcier.

-T'es en train de me dire que tu as été assez con pour me demander de faire l'amour avec toi alors que tu ne sais même pas comment t'y prendre?

-Eh... Oui.

-C'est pas possible! Et t'as pas deviné?

-Deviné quoi?

-Comment on doit faire, bon sang!

-Non. J'y arrive pas.

-Il est con, s'exclama Grin.

-Allez, dis-le-moi! Dis-moi comment on fait... Je veux savoir.

-Oh non! Comme si j'allais divulguer ce genre d'informations.

-S'il-te-plaît.

Ils se remirent en route.

-S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît...

-Jamais dans cent ans!

-Si je ne sais rien, je ne pourrai jamais te faire l'amoooouuuuur.

-C'est justement le principe.

-Mais Grin, c'est pas juste... Je t'aiiiime, moi.

-Ça tombe mal, parce que moi, je ne fais que te supporter. Et il est hors de question que je te donne l'arme qui te permettra de t'en prendre à moi jusque dans mon lit.

-Tu veux dire dans _mon_ lit, corrigea Albus, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ouais, c'est ça... alors... Attends un peu! C'est moi qui possède l'arme, pas vrai?  
Il stoppa net et lança un regard euphorique à l'autre Sorcier.

-Et donc c'est _moi_ qui peut m'en prendre à toi.

Il ricana.

-J'accepte, Albus.

-Hein?

-Je veux bien coucher avec toi... MAIS, _je_ mènerai le bal.

-Pas de problème!

Albus se remit en marche en chantonnant.

-Je vais faire l'amoooouuuuur avec Griiiineuh!

-Ne le dis pas trop fort, gronda le blondinet en lançant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

* * *

Albus poussa la porte. Derrière lui, Grin regrettait déjà sa décision.

-Ouais mais qu'est-ce qu'il va vouloir faire une fois qu'il saura? marmonnait-il.

Le châtain-roux s'avança à travers la maison. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Que faites-vous?

-Ah! Ari... fit Albus. J'ai amené mon _copain_. Il va dormir ici encore un fois, okay? Ça va? Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Non. Et toi?

-Non, au contraire. C'est pour ça que je l'ai invité.

-Ah bon. Et il dormira...

-Avec moi. Dans ma chambre. Ça te va?

-Oui.

Elle tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer au sous-sol.

-Elle est bizarre, constata Grin.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour qu'elle retrouve son état normal. Ça m'attriste de la voir constamment enfermée dans la maison. J'aimerais pouvoir la sortir un peu, mais elle ne supporte pas les foules. Et encore moins celles composées de Moldus.

Albus sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il.

Grin ne répondit pas.

-Tu essaie de me réconforter?

-Mhmm...

-Comme c'est mignon!

Grin le lâcha aussitôt et passa devant lui pour entrer dans sa chambre.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mon nounours...

-La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, je t'arrache les couilles.

-Méchant nounours!

-Dumbledore!

Il le poussa contre le lit et l'installa sur ses genoux. Il colla sa bouche à celle de son vis-à-vis. Albus glissa ses mains sous les vêtements de Grin, qui frissonna en sentant ses doigts contre sa peau. Le blond le força à s'allonger sur le lit. Il retira son t-shirt sans le quitter du regard.

Les vêtements volèrent un peu partout dans la chambre. Personne ne sut qui les avait retirés, mais une chose fut bien sûre, et cette chose fut qu'ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux en un temps record.

-Alors, demanda Albus, c'est quoi la suite?

-Tourne-toi!

-Comment ça, me tourner?

-Pour coucher avec quelqu'un, il faut un... bâton et un... trou. _Je_ fournis le bâton, et je propose que tu fournisses le trou.

-« bâton »... « trou »... Mais putain! Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ton éducation sexuelle?

-C'est sans importance. Maintenant, tourne-toi. Donne ta juste contribution à tout ça.

Albus écarquilla les yeux.

-Attends un peu. Je crois que je viens de comprendre.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

-Les gay le font par sodomie?

-Bingo! Alors tu vas pouvoir te tourner.

-Pas question que je sois en dessous, s'indigna Albus.

Grin tapa du talon.

-Mais t'avais dit que je pourrais mener le bal! Et puis c'est toi qui est gay, alors c'est toi qui est en dessous.

-Jamais de la vie! Et si j'avais su que c'était comme _ça_ que les gay le font, je n'aurais jamais dit oui pour être le passif. Je veux être au dessus.

-Alors dans ce cas-là, on ne fera rien du tout.

-Quoi?!

-Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir sur ta parole comme ça. Ou alors tu as la place du dessous, ou alors tu n'as rien. Choisi.

-Eh...

-Si c'est trop long, je m'en vais.

-Bon ça va. Je te laisse pour cette fois. Mais je te préviens...

Trop tard, Grin en avait déjà profité pour happer les lèvres de sa Némésis. Il le força à se coucher sur le ventre et ramena ses hanches à sa hauteur. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait.

Il humidifia son index et son majeur et les glissa lentement en Albus.

-C'est pas confortable, se plaignit se dernier.

-Ta gueule, je fais de mon mieux!

Il essaya plusieurs angles sans pour autant réussir à provoquer la moindre réaction chez l'autre Sorcier.

-C'est long... Passe aux choses sérieuses.

Grin grogna et s'aligna avec le châtain-roux. Il s'était imaginé que pénétrer quelqu'un ne devait pas être si extraordinaire que ça. Et il s'était trompé. Il fut secoué d'un énorme frisson et stoppa à mi-chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore? ronchonna Albus, de mauvaise grâce.

-J'y arrive pas. C'est trop... Je vais... Je vais...

-Mais putain, t'as rien fait! Bouge au moins.

-J'peux pas!

-Comment ça, tu peux pas?

-Fais-le, toi!

-C'est pas à moi de bouger, imbécile. Moi, je suis supposé me laisser faire.

Grin tenta d'avancer ses hanches, mais il fut secoué d'un nouveau frisson. Il voyait embrouillé.

-Albus, je sais pas quoi faire.

-Enlève-toi, ordonna le châtain-roux.

-Mais...

-Fais-le.

Grin se retira très lentement. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, à bout de souffle. Albus se tourna vers lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette tentative était un échec, mais cette vision en valait tout-de-même la peine.

Grin avait le visage rougit et les yeux voilés de désir. Ses lèvres roses tremblaient légèrement.

-Albus... appela-t-il.

-Oui, oui, beauté, j'arrive.

Il l'entraîna délicatement vers lui. Ses doigts s'étaient glissés entre ses fines mèches blondes. Il prit possession de sa bouche. Sa langue mutine alla à la rencontre de sa sœur. Elles se lancèrent dans un ballet fiévreux. Grin gémissait contre lui, s'arquait et se détendait à intervalles réguliers. Albus le renversa tout doucement sur son lit. Il laissa ses paumes voyager le long des bras fermes de l'élu de son cœur.

La peau blanche et laiteuse répondait à ses caresses par des frissons incontrôlables. Le blond avait fermé les yeux, savourant les attentions d'Albus avec plus de délectation qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Le châtain-roux le sentit se détendre contre lui et décida que le moment était venu d'aller un peu plus loin. Il délassa ces lèvres rosée, qui demandaient déjà à être reprises pour laisser glisser sa langue dans le cou du Sorcier blond.

Ses dents se mirent de la partie, mordillant, grignotant la peau douce et vierge d'imperfection de Grin. Sa bouche descendit lentement jusqu'à ses épaules contractées. Il entendait des soupires quémandeurs s'échapper des lèvres de l'autre Sorcier. Il embrassa son épiderme soyeuse avec convoitise et continua son chemin le long de ses bras, s'arrêtant finalement à la hauteur de ses poignets.

Il lui baisa affectueusement les mains, comme s'il avait été une demoiselle fragile qu'on couvre de tendresse.

Mais le voyage ne faisait que commencer. Albus fit un saut vers les clavicules du blond. Il en dessina les contours avant de se diriger vers le torse nu de sa Némésis, qu'il embrassa. Sa bouche alla à la rencontre de l'un des deux monts de cher qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Il entendit Grin pousser une exclamation surprise. Il dévora le mamelon tendu vers lui tandis que, de son autre mains, il massait malicieusement son jumeaux. La respiration du blond devenait de plus en plus chaotique.

Il se perdait dans ses gémissements étouffés.

Albus décida de pousser la torture encore plus loin. Il glissa vers le bas et se rendit jusqu'à l'endroit le plus intime que possèdait son tendre et cher. Il chatouilla au passage son nombril de sa langue taquine, provoquant du coup de nombreux frissons.

Grin ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre où se dirigeait le châtain-roux. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur son sexe enflammé.

-T'es dingue ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Du calme, la vierge effarouchée, je ne vais pas te manger. Quoi que...

-Ta gueule! Et ne me touche pas comme ça.

-J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu appréciais. Laisse-moi faire. Tu vas voir c'est très agréable. Une fois, une fille m'a fait ça, aussi, et j'en garde un très bon souvenir.

-Ne me parles plus jamais de tes exploits sexuels avec des filles lorsqu'on couche ensemble, c'est tout sauf excitant.

-Jaloux?

-Plus pour longtemps. Allez, remets-toi au travail, gros flemmard.

-À vos ordres, chef!

Il écarta les doigts du blond et rencontra le sexe tendu de son vis-à-vis. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le prendre en bouche. Aussitôt, un glapissement se fit entendre, suivi de grondements sensuels. Le membre turgescent du blond s'enfonça dans sa gorge. Albus ne pensait pas que c'était si difficile de faire une fellation. Quand il regardait les filles à l'œuvre, ça avait presque l'air confortable, mais là, il découvrait pourquoi c'était plutôt rare qu'une fille lui en propose une. Mais bon. Avec le temps, il s'habituait, et les cris indécents que Grin tentait temps bien que mal de retenir étaient une très belle récompense. Et d'ailleurs, il se sentait lui-même monter de plus en plus haut sur l'échelle du désir.  
À ce train lui, ce serait lui qui n'en pourrait plus en premier.

Grin poussait des exclamations lubriques qui ne faisaient que l'exciter d'avantage. Bientôt, ce fut son nom qui glissa d'entre ses lèvres pourpres.

-Ah... Albu-us... Albus...Han!

Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur les lèvres du châtain-roux. Oh non... Il ne le laisserait certainement pas être soulagé tout-de-suite, alors que lui, pauvre de lui qu'il était, ne pouvait même pas encore posséder l'objet de ses désirs. Il attendrait encore un peu avant qu'il le laisse jouir pour de bon. Pour le moment, il comptait faire durer le plaisir.

Albus retira le sexe tendu au maximum du blond de sa bouche. Il s'essuya les lèvres et étouffa un petit rire devant l'air indigné de son vis-à-vis. Grin se préparait sûrement à lancer une réplique acerbe lorsque deux doigts virent se foutre dans sa bouche.

-Mhmf!

-Baves bien ou ça va faire mal, menaça Albus en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de sa victime, qui me put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cris étouffé par la présences de ces deux doigts dans sa bouche.

Albus finit par les retirer en ricanant. Il s'appétait à s'éloigner lorsque les fines mains de Grin vinrent s'accrocher à sa nuque.

-Albus... Embrasse-moi encore.

Il avait formulé cette requête d'un ton érotique et en lançant un regard joueur qui fit plier Albus. Leurs lèvres se moulèrent à la perfections tant disque leurs langues reprenait leur danse endiablée.

La châtain-roux sentit sa moitié frémir lorsqu'il introduisit un premier doigt dans l'antre chaud et serré de son intimité. Grin avait lamentablement échoué à le dominer, mais au moins, il lui avait fait sentir quelque chose de très intéressant. Ça n'avait été qu'un frôlement, mais il se souvenait clairement avoir ressenti une légère décharge électrique lorsqu'il avait touché une petite tache sensible.

Le blond se tortilla contre lui alors qu'il fouillaient son intimité, à la recherche de cette fameuse zone qu'il comptait bien exploiter. Il ne connaissait jusqu'alors pas son existence, mais désormais, il saurait en user convenablement. À bien y repenser, si elle n'avait pas existé, il n'y aurait eu aucun intérêt à faire l'amour entre hommes.

Albus connaissait la sodomie pour l'avoir essayée avec quelques filles bizarres. Et il savait pertinemment qu'elles n'en tiraient aucun plaisir. Et si cette tache était la propriété exclusive des hommes, alors c'était que Merlin avait du y penser à deux fois avant de créer les êtres humains, et qu'il ne devait pas considérer l'amour entre hommes d'un si mauvais œil.

Grin poussa finalement le cris langoureux tant attendu, qui fit avoir à Albus la réflexion que la nature était fichtrement bien faite, même pour les gay.

Il s'ingénia à buter contre ce renflement aux propriétés plus qu'intéressantes tout en continuant d'embrasser son bien-aimé à pleine bouche.

Il ajouta une nouvelle phalange lorsqu'il sentit que Grin se détendait et abaissait lui-même ses hanches pour qu'elles rencontrent son doigt si délicieusement taquin. Le blond lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure en poussant de nouvelles exclamation lubriques.

Il était parfaitement détendu et sûrement prêt pour la suite, mais Albus voulait que tout cela dure encore un peu. Il enfonça un troisième doigt et se détacha des lèvres gourmandes de Grin pour pouvoir le plaquer contre la matelas. Celui-ci ouvrit finalement les yeux pour rencontrer les pupilles dangereusement dilatées de son tourmenteur. Ils se fixèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes, échangeant des provocations muettes. Tous deux étaient plus que prêts pour ce qui allait suivre. Et ils avaient hâte, terriblement hâte.

Le blondinet écarta soudainement les jambes, invitant son vis-à-vis à s'y caler, ce qu'il fit en affichant un sourire séducteur. Il attrapa le sexe toujours fièrement dressé de sa douce moitié et entreprit de le masturber avec lenteur. Grin ne put s'empêcher de vocaliser sa frustration, qui se transforma peu à peu pour faire place à un océan de plaisir brûlant. Il serra les dents pour ravaler ses cris concupiscents sans pour autant y parvenir. Il approcha à nouveau de la libération, mais Albus l'en priva en lâchant son membre mal-mené.

-Arrête de jouer, Albus. S'il-te-plaît...

Le châtain-roux se pencha au dessus du blondinet. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un frôlement.

-À vos ordres, princesse, souffla-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

Il le pénétra doucement, lui faisant pousser toujours plus de cris indécents. Grin plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Il écarta davantage les jambes en se laissant aller dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait bien malgré lui. Leur union était grisant. Albus avait le bassin en feux. Il donna un premier petit coup à son bien-aimé, qui pressa encore plus fortement ses mains sur sa bouche.

Voyant bien que son partenaire était plus que détendu et s'abandonnait à lui dans la plus délicieuse des confiances, le châtain-roux repartit à la recherche de cette tache si sensible qui lui ferait à nouveaux voir les étoiles.

Un sourire triomphale éclaira son visage lorsqu'un « mhpf » un peu plus audible que les autres accompagna la contractions de tous les muscles du corps de son beau blond. Il sentit les parois chaudes de son intimité enserrer son sexe, ce qui lui arracha à lui aussi un grognement de désir non feint. Il empoigna les hanches de son amant et accéléra le rythme.

Bien conscient que cette manœuvre était un peu égoïste, il se pencha vers Grin et poussa doucement ses mains, toujours plaquées sur sa bouche. Il était haletant, ses lèvres étaient rougies et ses yeux gris-vert embués par le plaisir.

-Han... gh. Albus... Al... bus...

Il quémanda des baisers, que le dénommé Albus lui accorda en ricanant. Les sensations grisantes les firent monter si haut qu'ils surent qu'ils ne pourraient plus redescendre avant d'être arrivés au point de non-retour.

Le châtain-roux attrapa le sexe de son partenaire, qu'il masturba frénétiquement. Grin se libéra en quelques secondes en une ultime exclamation impudique. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Albus, qui parvint au point culminant de leur union en à peine quelques coups de hanches.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le lit, à bout de souffle et encore embrouillés par leur orgasme respectif. Ce fut le cris indigné que poussa Grin qui fit revenir Albus à la réalité.

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Hm... Comment tu fais pour être encore capable de crier, toi? T'es pas fatigué, après ce qu'on vient de faire?

-Tu m'en as mis partout!

-De quoi?

-À ton avis, sale pervers? Tu m'énerves! Tu m'en a fichu plein le cul, en plus. Et comment je fais, moi, pour m'en débarrasser?

-Vas prendre un douche.

Grin se pencha au dessus de lui et grimaça.

-Pouha! Tu pues le sueur! Viens avec moi, on va se laver.

Il se leva qu'un bond, puis s'écroula par terre , les jambes tremblotantes.

-Tu m'as tout déglingué, se plaignit-il.

Albus se leva paresseusement. Il n'était pas encore en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il se pencha vers le blondinet, qui se tortillait sur le sol, et le souleva sans difficulté, surpris pas sa légèreté.

Il le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Comme ils étaient déjà nus, ils n'eurent qu'à se glisser sous l'eau. Grin s'accota contre l'une des parois de la douche en savonnant un gant de toilette.

-Tourne-toi, je vais te frotter le dos.

Albus s'exécuta. Il se sentait un peu plus éveillé, désormais, et il voyait seulement maintenant l'étrangeté de la situation. Il était sous la douche avec Grin et ils venaient de faire l'amour ensemble. Il jeta un regard curieux au beau blond derrière lui. Ce dernier était occupé à lui frotter le dos en fredonnant.

Le châtain-roux te tourna brusquement vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, beauté, comment c'était?

Grin se contenta de rougir sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Ça te dirait de remettre ça?

Les mains d'Albus voyagèrent le long des cuisses de son vis-à-vis, qui poussa un soupire désormais familier.

-Ici? Maintenant? Sous la douche?

-Si tu insistes...

Il lui vola un baisé langoureux.

-Si on est d'accord... fit Grin d'un ton joueur.

* * *

Grin seme? Mouhahahahaha! Jamais de la vie!

Est-ce que vous y avez cru? Commentez, ça me fait tellement plaisir!


End file.
